


He Doesn't Bite. Much (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: He Doesn't Bite (Traducción) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Auctions, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Ballet Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek, Drugs, First Time, Fluff, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega AuctionU, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parent Stiles, Pregnant Stiles, Shy Stiles, Traducción, Undercover Cop Derek Hale, Violence, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Writer Derek, the bad kind
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El Agente encubierto Hale se encuentra con el escurridizo y tímido Stiles Stilinski. Ahora todo lo que Derek tiene que hacer es sobrevivir a esta operación, hacer que el omega lo note y asegurarse de que nadie más muera por las drogas que circulan en su ciudad natal.¿Pero la mirada inocente de Omega notará al infame Chico Malo?¿Podrá el agente resolver el caso?¿Estarán más vidas en peligro?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Doesn't Bite. Much.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745213) by [Mihiaasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihiaasaurus/pseuds/Mihiaasaurus). 



Beacon Hills.

Beacon Hills era un lugar familiar para Derek Hale. Quién, hasta la edad de 16 años, había vivido en él. Él conocía esta ciudad como la palma de su mano. Todos los ladrones y recovecos. Todos los lugares posibles donde los criminales se esconderían. Después que hubiera entrado el pánico por la ciudad, debería conocer bien este lugar.

Quizás es por eso que estaba sentado en la oficina del sheriff.

Eso y tal vez por el tercer cadáver que apareció en las calles. En realidad, el cuerpo fue encontrado en el callejón de Citrus St, entre el antiguo cine y el café. Al otro lado del antiguo estudio de baile. En el centro de la ciudad. Derek probablemente podría darte instrucciones para llegar allí sin pestañear.

El Sheriff Stilinski era un buen hombre. Exceso de trabajo, estrés, pero buen hombre. Tenía el pelo canoso, arrugas en la frente y un viejo reloj que tenía algo grabado en los bordes. También tenía una foto de su familia en su escritorio. En realidad, tenía una vieja foto. Estaba la imagen del Sheriff pero mucho más joven. Tenía un brazo alrededor de una morena pálida que aparecía con un bebé. Ella tenía marcas de belleza en su rostro. También había un niño en la imagen, sonriendo maliciosamente a la cámara. El pelo del niño era igual al de sus madres. Pero el brillo en sus ojos solo podía ser del Sheriff. La otra imagen sostenía al niño, pero mayor. En una graduación probablemente de Secundaria. El chico tenía sus brazos alrededor de otro chico, quien tenía la mandíbula torcida. Derek estaba seguro de que el Sheriff miraba esas fotos cada vez que tenía que detenerse para descubrir un caso. Trazaría la amorosa mirada de su esposa y se reiría de la astucia de su hijo incluso a esa edad. Actualmente, sin embargo, estaba revisando un gran archivo con la etiqueta 'HALE, D.'

Tanto él como el sheriff sabían lo que había en ese archivo de 2 pulgadas de grosor. Después de todo, habían estado involucrados en cada caso individual. Pero Derek supuso que esto era solo apariencia. Pudo ver los ojos del Sheriff rozando los papeles también para procesar la información. De lo contrario, no tendría sentido pasar por los registros y todavía tenerlo sentado allí como un posible candidato para el trabajo. O era para poner nervioso a Derek. La habitación estaba en silencio, un poco cálida para contrarrestar el frío que hacía afuera. El único ruido era de respiración de Derek y los papeles mezclados.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una hora, el sheriff tosió, levantando sus ojos azules para encontrarse con los de Derek.

—Bueno hijo, ¿qué piensas? —preguntó el hombre mayor, recostándose en su silla. Su expresión no delató nada. Un talento perfeccionado por todos los oficiales después de trabajar durante mucho tiempo en el campo.

—Creo que podría ser una ventaja para su equipo Sheriff—. Se inclinó hacia adelante, juntando sus manos entre sus piernas. —Al Derek Hale que la gente recuerda en esta ciudad es al adolescente tonto que hizo todo tipo de cosas estúpidas. Nadie se sorprendería si se descubriera que soy parte del problema de las pandillas.

—Bueno, ciertamente te ves como un traficante de drogas—. El sheriff murmuró, mirando la chaqueta de cuero y la camisa oscura del chico.—¿Comprendes cuales son los peligros de este caso, verdad?

—Sí, señor, mi jefe en San Francisco me informó antes de conducir aquí—. Derek asintió.

—Y nadie te vio entrar aquí ¿correcto?

—No señor. Nadie me vio.

—Bien, vamos a que te mudes al apartamento y comiences a vivir tu nueva vida. Tu primer paso es causar un problema para ser iniciado en la pandilla local—. El sheriff suspiró, frotándose la cara. —Solo el agente Parrish sabrá de este caso. Informele a él, él será su contacto.

—Sí señor.—Derek se levantó cuando el Sheriff se movió para ponerse de pie. Se dieron la mano, el sheriff no soltó.

—Necesito que tengas cuidado aquí niño—. Él soltó la mano. —Y gracias, por ser voluntario para este trabajo.

—Después de todo el caos que causé, siento que debería pagarte—. Derek sonrió burlonamente cuando el sheriff soltó una carcajada.

—Fue algo más que un caos.

Mirando hacia abajo, al archivo que estaba sobre el escritorio, Derek sonrió suavemente.

—Supongo que lo fue.

* * * *

Jordan Parrish era un hombre no mucho mayor que Derek. Con cabello rubio y una personalidad altruista, saludó a Derek con una cálida sonrisa.

—Vamos a llevarte a tu apartamento. De esa manera puedo ayudarte a mudarte mientras te preparas.

Y eso es exactamente lo que estaban haciendo ahora. El apartamento era un estudio sin casi nada. Había una cama en la esquina mientras un gran agujero adornaba una de las paredes. Cuando Derek preguntó, Parrish solo sonrió.

—El hijo del sheriff pensó que sería una buena idea hacer que el lugar pareciera más caótico—. Fue todo lo que dijo.

Derek asintió y tuvo que estar de acuerdo. La pared hacía que el lugar pareciera más que perteneciera a alguien peligroso.

—Chico listo.

—No tienes idea. —Fue todo lo que Parrish había murmurado.

Después de la limpieza, el lugar parecía un poco más habitable. Con apenas algunos utensilios en la cocina, y una pequeña televisión en una caja junto a la pared. A Derek realmente le gustaba el lugar. Su favorito sería la pequeña biblioteca que habían conseguido reunir.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá viejo, bebiendo de sus cervezas.

—Este es tu teléfono desechable. Tiene mi número junto con los pocos agentes que también tenemos encubiertos allí. En el momento en que creas que el teléfono se ha visto comprometido, destrúyelo. Memoriza mi número para cuando me llames. Beacon Hills no una  ciudad pequeña. Así que no deberías tener problemas para encontrar un lugar donde puedas reunirnos. De hecho, uno de nuestros agentes tiene órdenes de hostigarte durante un tiempo antes de que te lleven al jefe —dijo Parrish como si fuera todo normal. Y eso fue. Verdaderamente lo era, pero Derek también estaba cansado después del largo viaje desde Nueva York y después de instalarse en su apartamento.

—Bien.—Derek asintió con la cabeza.

—Por ahora solo necesitas entrar. Por lo tanto, tendrás que ir a los  clubes locales. Son todos placebos, y el dinero que recolectes será puesto en una cuenta segura hasta que sea necesario. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Sí, así que solo estaré engañando a niños estúpidos durante las primeras semanas.

—Exactamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Sabes que habrá algunos factores psicológicos...—Derek lo interrumpió con un gruñido molesto.

—¿Por qué tú y el sheriff piensan que no conozco todos los posibles peligros de este tipo de operaciones? He ido a la academia, tengo un master en patología criminal. Sé lo que va a pasar —Dijo Derek, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Nuestras disculpas entonces. Pero solo debemos asegurarnos —Parrish no sonaba como si estuviera siendo sarcástico. Todo lo contrario.

—Lo siento... ha sido un día realmente largo —Derek se disculpó, mirándose los zapatos.

—No te preocupes. Saldré de aquí y te dejaré descansar. A partir de ahora, serás Derek Hale, el traficante de drogas —Parrish se bebió lo último de su cerveza y salió por la puerta.

Dejando a Derek solo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Comenzar el día siguiente fue un poco desorientador. Fue despertado por su teléfono aullando una canción molesta. Él ni siquiera sabía que tenía ese tono de llamada.

Con los ojos adormilados, él verifica la identificación de la persona que llama. 'Mujer gato'.

¿Qué diablos?

—¿Hola? —La otra persona en la línea era, triste decirlo, aparentemente una persona de mañanas.

—Arriba cariño. Tenemos cosas que hacer. Encuéntrate conmigo y con mi novio en la cafetería de la esquina de Union and liberty. Tienes una hora. Si llegas tarde, se lo diré a tu jefe—. Luego clic. Le había colgado.

Miró su teléfono y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos?

 

 

Eran las 7:30. Eran las 7:30 de un viernes. Miró al trío sentado frente a él. Era obvio que Derek Hale no era una persona madrugadora.

El trío consistió en dos rubios y un moreno. Dos caucásicos y un Afroamericano. Dos hombres y una mujer.

Miró a la rubia mujer caucásica; sabiendo sin lugar a dudas que ella había sido quien lo había llamado esta mañana. Ella, sin embargo, solo sonrió brillantemente, sus labios rojos le dieron un aspecto que no era apropiado para el momento del día.

El otro rubio era un chico con pómulos afilados, ojos grandes y una cabeza llena de rizos. Parecía tan gruñón como Derek y estaba acunando lo que parecía ser su segunda taza de café. Derek simpatizó con el chico y lo dejó solo.

El Afroamericano estaba en silencio, y si Derek no podía ver que tenía los ojos bien despiertos y observando la escena del café, habría supuesto que el hombre se había quedado dormido.

Volvió a mirar a la persona de labios rojos.

—¿Y bien? —Él le gruñó.

—¿No eres muy amable verdad? —Ella sonrió.

—Erica… —El hombre afroamericano interrumpió, dándole una advertencia silenciosa.

—Pero Boyd...

—Sigue adelante con eso—. El de cabello rizado murmuró, poniendo su cabeza sobre la mesa, escondiendo su cara en sus brazos.

—Claro... bueno, si estos bebés aún no se han despertado, me corresponde a mi darte la información. Soy Erica. Este trocito de chocolate es Boyd, y este niño es Isaac. Trabajamos en diferentes sectores.

—Manos a la obra. —Derek le interrumpió cuando notó que tomaba otro aliento grande para comenzar otra conversación.

—No eres divertido. Estoy tan emocionada de trabajar contigo—. Ella habló sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos. —De todos modos, tenemos un plan para empezar. Esta noche va a haber algo grande en uno de los clubes. No estoy seguro de quién y no estoy seguro de dónde. Pero el rumor está zumbando. Cuando lo sepa te enviaré un mensaje.

—¿Y no podrías decirme esto por teléfono porque...?

—¡Porque tenemos que discutir un plan! ¡Obviamente! —Ella bufó y frunció el ceño en su dirección. —En serio, ¿dónde te encontraron? ¿Incluso comprobaron cuántas veces te tiraron de cabeza cuando eras niño?

Derek se pasó una mano por la cara.

Él necesitaba un café. Desesperadamente.

Se levantó en medio de su discurso y se dirigió a la fila. La gente estaba de mal humor. Muchos parecían compartir la afinidad de Derek por las mañanas. Algunos habían fruncido el ceño tan profundo que parecían grabado permanentemente en su cara. El Barista no fue mejor. Ella logró derramar su orden dos veces. Y cada vez que se levantaba y balbuceaba disculpas, se sonrojaba. Sin embargo, Derek no pudo enojarse con ella cuando ella derramó su bebida. Ella era muy adorable. Ella le agradeció profundamente cuando él le dio propina. Solo fueron unos pocos dólares, pero ella lo hizo parecer mucho más. Como si hubiera hecho su día. Y esa sonrisa, sus ojos abiertos e inocentes, le dio una buena sensación. Su nombre era Kira. Y cuando estaba saliendo de la línea, ella le prometió un café gratis la próxima vez.

Honestamente, ¿quién podría estar enojado cuando la linda y pequeña chica japonesa te hizo ser su salvador por el día? Su humor algo gruñón había desaparecido cuando él estaba en la mesa con todo el condimento. Él estaba echando el azúcar. Normalmente prefería azúcar moreno en su café, pero no se quejaba. Hasta que tuvo que hacerlo, por supuesto. El no echo crema, porque en serio, a quien le gusta ese sucedáneo de todos modos.

Se tomaba su tiempo, disfrutando de la sensación terapéutica que traía la preparación de la taza de café correcta, cuando la olía. El aroma de vainilla, margaritas y... ¿canela? Olía tentador... y bueno .. quería embotellarlo y rociar todo su maldito apartamento con ese olor.

Se quedó allí un rato, simplemente respirándolo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Pero al parecer, el tiempo suficiente para que la persona detrás de él tosiera educadamente, o nerviosamente

—No te muerde, sabes—, dijo la voz burlona de Erica. Él podía prácticamente ver su tono burlón.

Derek ahora estaba de buen humor. Tomó su café, su barista era adorablemente agradable y el aroma de la mezcla hizo que se relajara.

Tal vez por eso, sin pensarlo, se giró para dejar escapar un gruñido juguetón a la persona detrás de él. Solo que se quedó aturdido por los grandes ojos de whisky, la boca rosada y la piel pálida salpicada de lunares. Omega. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente. Y una vez más, su cuerpo lo traicionó haciendo un guiño a la belleza.

No sabía por qué actuó así, pero valió la pena. Valió la pena ver al omega dejar escapar un lindo gemido antes de volverse de un brillante color escarlata y salir corriendo de la tienda; lanzando una disculpa por encima del hombro. Su bolsa de lona balanceándose a lo largo de sus caderas.

Resopló divertido, volvió a sentarse con el trío con su taza de café perfecta. Ellos solo lo miraron.

—Bueno, él era adorable —Erica vocalizó, sus sonrisas se torcieron mientras sonreía. —Lástima que lo hayas asustado Hale.

—No pensé eso, Reyes —De alguna manera logró ocultar su sonrisa detrás de su taza de café mientras tomaba el primer sorbo.

—¿Podemos volver a la cama? —gimió Isaac.

Cuando Erica comenzó a regañar al chico más joven, Derek desconectó. Su mente regresa a esos ojos dorados.

Él espera volver a ver al chico en alguna parte.

Pero por el momento, estaba lo suficientemente contento como para tener el aroma de la mezcla de margaritas en su ropa.


	3. Chapter 3

La música golpeaba las paredes, vibrando junto a su corazón. Era tan intensa que Derek podía sentir el suelo temblar. Erica llevaba un vestido rojo de tiras con tacones que seguían y seguían. Ella estaba sentada en el segundo piso con un hombre de pelo oscuro y una sonrisa oscura. Derek, desde su posición en el bar, pudo ver que el hombre le ponía una mano en el muslo y la levantaba ligeramente. Erica por su parte, no parecía desconcertada en absoluto. De hecho, parecía incluso más segura cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando que el cuello del vestido se hundiera un poco.

El plan era que Derek fuera notado por ese hombre, quien, si creía que Derek lo valía, le haría saber a su superior acerca de él. Y eventualmente, si Derek era prometedor, se reuniría con el jefe principal.

Pero todo esto podría llevar meses.

Por ahora, Derek iba a disfrutar su whisky y dejar que la música lo dominara.

—Aquí está tu bebida —El barman, llamado Danny, dijo, colocando otro whisky delante de él. Derek levantó una ceja al chico que solo sonrió y señaló al apuesto hombre sentado al final del bar. —Costería de ese caballero.

Derek le dio las gracias a Danny y luego levantó el vaso en el aire hacia el caballero en agradecimiento. El hombre sonrió y lentamente se dirigió hacia él.

—No creo que te haya visto por aquí antes. —El hombre dijo, tomando el asiento vacío al lado de él.

—No he estado aquí en mucho tiempos —Derek sonrió, inclinándose un poco hacia él. El hombre era joven, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que el propio Derek. Tenía ojos oscuros y brillantes y un físico en forma.

—Ya veo. Soy Manuel. —El hombre le ofreció su mano.

—Derek. —Si Erica no pudo tener una reunión hoy, eso no significa que no pueda divertirse solo. Y Dios sabe que necesitaba echar un polvo.

—¿Entonces vienes aquí a menudo, Manuel?

El hombre más bajo se rió de la línea tan común.

—Podría decirlo.

—¿Y para qué vienes aquí? s—Derek preguntó inclinándose más cerca. —La música, o ...— Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de Manuel. —¿la vista?

—La compañía. —Dijo el hombre, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos encendidos. —¿Quieres bailar?

—Realmente no siento esta canción. —respondió Derek, viendo cómo la sonrisa del hombre se desvanecía un poco. Se inclinó hacia el espacio de Manuel, y levantó la vista a través de sus pestañas, sonriendo tímidamente. —Pero sí tengo algo que podría cambiar eso. Sin embargo, normalmente me gusta la compañía.

La sonrisa del hombre se iluminó.

—¿Molly?

—Oh, dulce, es mejor que molly. Te llevará tan alto… —Derek se inclinó hacia el espacio del hombre, con los labios a unos centímetros de distancia. —No sabrás qué te golpeó.

Desde ese momento, pudo ver cómo los ojos del hombre se dilataban. Prácticamente podía saborear la excitación que le brotaba del hombre.

—¿Bailarías conmigo ?—preguntó Derek esta vez, meciéndose suavemente, agarrando las caderas del otro hombre para molerse suavemente.

—Dios sí —Manuel exhaló.

Derek sonrió mientras conducía al hombre a los baños donde había otros haciendo lo mismo o cosas más lascivas. Hubo gemidos y gruñidos. Los sonidos de la piel abofeteando y chupando la boca. La lujuria en el aire era tan espesa. Manuel estaba más afectado que Derek, pero Dios también estaba duro. Apretó a Manuel contra la pared y agarró la bolsa de píldoras de sus bolsillos. Sin apartar la vista, se puso una en la lengua y besó su camino en la boca del otro, rechinando suavemente. Manuel se abrió sin titubear, con un gemido, sosteniendo a Derek con fuerza. Retrocediendo, tomó una pastilla él mismo.

—Hey .. hola, hombre, ¿estás traficando? —Preguntó un muchacho, limpiándose la nariz con la mano. —Tengo dinero... Necesito algo... cualquier cosa...

Derek miró al niño, sintiendo una tristeza en su estómago, pero asintió. El chico usaba un camiseta de tirantes delgada pero jeans ajustados y chatos. Hubo un temblor en su cuerpo.

Besó a Manuel una vez más antes de retroceder.

—Tomará tiempo para trabajar. Ve por otro trago. —Manuel, con los ojos vidriosos como para importarle, asintió y salió de la habitación.

Se volvió hacia el muchacho inquieto.

—¿Qué es lo que normalmente tomas? —Derek preguntó. El chico se encogió de hombros, mirando en la dirección opuesta, evitando la mirada de Derek.

—Molly. A veces crack. Mucha hierba. —Derek asintió sacando la bolsa.

—Esto es algo nuevo, pero no funcionará si tomas algo más. Es fuerte y durará. Solo puedes beber alcohol con él. De otro modo, estás muerto. ¿Lo entiendes?

Derek advirtió, mirando al chico hasta que asintió. —Aquí.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —El chico jugueteó con la bolsa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Liam.

—Bueno, Liam, todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr la voz sobre mí y sobre este nuevo rumor. ¿Lo entiendes? —La sonrisa que recibió fue tan brillante que Derek podía ver lo que solía ser este chico antes de todas las drogas. —Ahora ve por un trago.

El muchacho se lo tragó en seco, pero se fue feliz.

Derek lo siguió a un ritmo más sedado. Encontró a Manuel en el bar, con los ojos cerrados, balanceándose al ritmo. Agarró las caderas del hombre y lo llevó a la pista de baile

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Manuel solo sonrió y se inclinó para molerse más.

—Como lo prometiste.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Como visitaba los clubes durante las noches para hacer sus negocios, durante el día hacía lo que quería. Lo que significa que llevaba su portátil a ese café en Liberty. Pedía una bebida a la barista alegre llamada Kira y se sentaba allí durante horas. Les diría a los demás que estaba escribiendo su novela. Lo que era verdad en cierto sentido. Escribió novelas de suspenso con elegancia. Y a la gente le encantó.

Pero si él fuera honesto ¿Verdaderamente honesto? Admitiría que estaba sentado allí con la esperanza de oler esa mezcla de margaritas una vez más.

Él quería ver a ese chico otra vez. El de los ojos dorados y los labios rosados. El que se movía con gracia y se sonrojaba.

Esa era la razón por la que estaba sentado en el café, a las 8 de la mañana del miércoles, saboreando un nuevo invento demasiado dulce que Kira había insistido en probara. Ella también puede haberlo sobornado con uno de los pasteles que ella y su compañera de trabajo, Allison, hacen.

Él no pudo decirle que no. No si él sabía que ella perdería esa sonrisa feliz. Dios, él era tan pusilánime cuando se trataba de ella. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con tener hermanas. Especialmente Cora. Cada vez que ella ponía esos ojos color marrón pantanoso hacia él, sabía que se rendiría a los deseos de su hermana menor. Y Kira, a pesar de todas las diferencias físicas, podría tener esas mismas expresiones y sacar todo de él.

Estaba contento de haber usado sus poderes para bien en lugar de para el mal.

Sabía que si Erica se enteraba, no dudaría en rodar esos ojos hacia él y exigir la más loca de las tareas.

* * * *

Estaba escribiendo una escena que involucraba algodón de azúcar, un gato y un machete cuando lo golpeó.

Ese aroma. El que mezclaba fresas con vainilla y violetas y pomelo. Dios era seductor.

Mirando hacia el mostrador, vio la figura. Estaba parado con medias de color gris claro, calentadores negros, converse y una gran camisa con mangas de color marrón que caía hasta la mitad del muslo y se deslizaba de un hombro, dejando al descubierto el tirante de una camiseta negra.

Sin pensar, Derek agarró sus cosas y empacó para volver a ponerse a la cola. Justo detrás del omega. Kira lo miró con curiosidad mientras el omega pedía su habitual. Derek tuvo que sacudir la cabeza repetidamente y poner un dedo sobre sus labios para asegurarse de que ella no dijera nada en voz alta. Sus ojos se movieron del chico hacia él y de vuelta otra vez antes de sonreír brillantemente. Derek suspiró, sabiendo que la iba a tener en su caso ahora.

—Aquí tienes Stiles. Te conseguiré tus pasteles en un segundo. Ve y siéntate a esa mesa. Ha sido desocupada recientemente. —Ella sonrió, mirando a Derek con una mirada tímida.

—Gracias Kira. —dijo el chico suavemente.

Derek tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de mirar al chico caminar hacia la mesa. Tuvo que pelear duro.

—¿Qué puedo ponerte Derek? Otra vez. —Preguntó Kira, inclinándose hacia adelante para evaluarlo. Por supuesto, Derek tendría la suerte de ser arrinconado cuando no hubiera clientes detrás de él.

—Solo un Americano. —gruñó Derek, buscando su billetera.

—¿Quieres otro muffin? —Ella le pidió que lo llamara. —Oh, espera, ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡Están deliciosos!

Él la miró mientras ella preparaba su bebida.

—Tendrás que compartir una mesa ya que las otras necesitan ser limpiadas. —Kira le dijo con cara seria. Pero la travesura en sus ojos le recordaba demasiado a Laura. —Te traeré otro muffin pronto.

—Gracias. —Rodó los ojos, tomó la bebida y se dirigió a la mesa que había abandonado antes. El chico había sacado una novela y la estaba leyendo ávidamente. Para su sorpresa, era uno de sus libros. —El final es horrible.

La cabeza del chico se levantó bruscamente y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Derek podía ver el momento en que el reconocimiento parpadeó en esos ojos; cuando el leve rubor comenzó.

—Ya lo he leído antes —Dijo mirando hacia la mesa.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Las otras mesas deben ser limpiadas, o eso dijo Kira. —El chico solo asintió. Derek no dudó antes de dejar sus cosas. —Entonces, ¿por qué releer el libro?

—Me gusta el estilo de escritura. —dijo el chico, tocando el borde de las páginas. Y de hecho estaban un poco desgastadas.

—¿En serio? Siempre pensé que el escritor era un gilipollas egocéntrico. —respondió Derek con una sonrisa fácil. Stiles dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, todavía sin levantar la vista.

—Debería estar en desacuerdo. —dijo Stiles, levantando la mirada por un segundo. —El escritor... él tiene una voz fuerte. Él... él entiende a sus personajes.

—Pero la forma en que se deshace de ellos, ¿cómo es eso de comprensión? —Derek logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al chico.

—Él... —Antes de que el chico pudiera continuar con ese pensamiento, Kira llegó con dos platos.

—Bien, Stiles, aquí tienes tu strudel de manzana y canela y Derek, aquí tienes tu muffin doble de chocolate.

—Gracias Kira. —Stiles sonrió suavemente.

—Oh, ¿se han conocido? Stiles, este es Derek, Derek, este es Stiles—. Ella se vuelve hacia Stiles. —Puede parecer un malvado rudo, pero es todo suave y blando.

—Adiós Kira. —refunfuñó Derek, mirando al techo en busca de fuerza, esperando que su rubor desapareciera.

—¡Disfrutad!

Esperó hasta que estuvo detrás del mostrador.

—Encantado de conocerte Stiles. —sonrió Derek suavemente, extendiendo su mano para presentarse. Stiles lo miró por un segundo antes de alcanzar el suyo. Derek estaba sorprendido de lo suave y delicada que era la mano. Parecía tan frágil.

—Igualmente.

Derek vaciló antes de hablar.

—Nos conocimos antes... y solo quería disculparme por esa mañana. No tenía intención de asustarte. —Derek vio como Stiles comenzaba con un rubor saludable y rubicundo en sus rubicundas mejillas.

—¡Oh! Um... no hay problema... tú... no me asustaste... yo... llegué tarde al entrenamiento... y me sorprendiste... pero no me asustaste —Stiles logró decir sin mirarlo, sus dedos jugando con el libro una vez más. Derek solo pudo sonreír.

—Me alegra que no te asuste. —Él dijo. Stiles logró mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa suave antes de mirar hacia abajo para cortar su strudel.

—También me alegro. —Fue su única respuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam estaba llamando a su puerta de nuevo. Por quinta vez esta semana, Derek estaba demasiado agotado para asustarlo.

—Oye tío, ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó Liam, entrando al lugar como si viviera allí.

Él va directamente a la cocina y enciende la cafetera barata. La que tenía antes de comenzar esta misión era una máquina de expreso de lujo. Echó de menos esa máquina.

—¿Qué demonios quieres a Liam? —preguntó Derek levantándose de la cama en nada más que unos boxers. Eran las 3 de la tarde, Pero que se joda el decoro. Anoche se quedó despierto en los clubes y cuando llegó a casa, tomó una siesta. Al menos hasta las 8. Fue entonces cuando corrió a la cafetería para ver a Stiles.

—Bueno, unos amigos iban a ir a The Jungle esta noche y querían saber si nos puedes dar pastis. La última vez fue increíble. —Derek miró al niño. Parecía estar mucho mejor. Más limpio. Y como ha estado viniendo a este lugar mucho, parecía mejor alimentado. Había color en sus mejillas, y su inquietud prácticamente había disminuido. —Y amigo, no hay ningún bajón. Es increíble. ¿De dónde sacas esto?

—Europa. —Derek gruñó agarrando una camisa para ponérselo.

—Increíble mierda. Entonces, ¿puedes hacerlo? ¿Esta noche?

—Mientras paguen. —Derek entró en la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo de comida. Liam se sentó en el mostrador viendo a Derek comenzar a freír algunas verduras.

—No hay problema, hombre. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Liam se inclinó para tomar una rodaja de zanahoria y se la metió en la boca.

—Cosas. Saca tu culo del mostrador. —Derek respondió, golpeándolo con la cuchara de madera.

Jadeando, el chico bajó y se sentó a la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo van las clases? —preguntó Derek.

La última vez que el chico estuvo aquí, Derek dejó deliberadamente el catálogo de la universidad comunitaria sobre la mesa. El chico, después de pensarlo mucho, se había acercado a él con preguntas. Con sutil entusiasmo, ayudó al chico a inscribirse en la universidad comunitaria local. Derek estaba haciendo un gesto de victoria por dentro.

—Aburrido. Esa clase de matemáticas es difícil. —Liam hizo un puchero.

—Bueno, te dije que empezarás poco a poco. Pero decidiste que querías tomar cálculo primero. —Derek rodó los ojos al escuchar que el chico farfullaba la misma excusa con la que comenzó.

Agarró su teléfono. Una regla en la que Jordan había insistido era que Derek tenía que enviarle un mensaje de texto sobre a qué club iría esa noche.

—¿A quién le estás enviando mensajes de texto? —Liam preguntó, mirando su teléfono.

—A nadie. —Gruñó mientras guardaba su teléfono.

—¿Tu novia?

Ante eso, Derek resopló.

—Chico, estás aquí las 24 horas, ¿has visto algo que pertenezca a una chica? —Liam miró alrededor como si estuviera viendo el lugar por primera vez.

—Huh... ¿entonces novio? —Derek se volvió para mirar al chico. Quien solo se encogió de hombros y se rascó la nariz. —Es genial, ya sabes, si te gustan los tíos. Mis amigos también lo son. Me refiero a Scott, es bi, está saliendo con Allison, que es heterosexual, e Isaac, que también es bi. Los tres tienen algo como un trío. No sé cómo funciona, pero lo hace. Y luego está Lydia, que da miedo pero es tan sexy. Juro que tiene un trabajo secundario como stripper. Baile como nadie más. Ella dice que es ballet, pero las bailarinas son puras. ¿y Lydia? —Ante esto, Liam resopló. —Ella no es una prostituta, pero tampoco es virgen.

—Liam... como dije que estás aquí 24/7, si estuviera saliendo con alguien, lo habrías notado.

—Pero... ¿así que estás soltero?

—Sí, Liam. —Derek suspiró.

—Bueno, tengo este amigo... lo llamamos Little Red... y tú eres su tipo… —Liam se inclinó con una sonrisa descarada.

—Liam, come. —Derek le puso un plato de carne frita en frente del adolescente.

Él había terminado. No necesitaba a este chico para prepararlo. El estaba bien. De verdad. Tenía su trabajo, y Jordan... y... nop. Eso es No piensa en el chico de piel pálida, lunares oscuros y esa boca besable.

divisor sterek

La música estaba palpitando. Entró con Liam e inmediatamente se dirigió al bar.

—Hey Danny lo de siempre. —Derek gruñó.

—Oye, ¿quién es el niño? ¿Tiene edad suficiente para beber? —Danny preguntó por el whisky en hielo.

—No sé. Y no me importa una mierda. Tu gorila lo dejó entrar. —Derek se frotó la cabeza. Él estaba cansado.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué pasa hombre? Esta es la segunda vez que veo tu cara esta semana.

—Danny... soy un hombre en mi mejor momento. Y he venido aquí para hacer lo que cualquier otro chico de mi edad está aquí para hacer. —Derek bufó. Danny solo se rió y lo despidió.

Liam estaba saliendo con un grupo de chicos de su edad. Ninguno de ellos parecía ser los chicos que él describió anteriormente, pero no le correspondía a Derek juzgar.

—Hola chicos, este era el tipo del que les estaba hablando. —Liam sonrió. —Créeme, ¿esa mierda de Europa? Te dejará sintiendo los efectos para siempre.

—Pero las reglas son que no se podeis tomar ninguna otra droga. El licor está bien. —Dijo Derek.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —Un chico afroamericano coqueteante preguntó, apoyándose contra su brazo.

—10 cada una. —Derek dijo bajando el precio. Si estaba trabajando para sacar a los chicos de la otra mierda, entonces Derek estaba seguro de que a su jefe no le importaría que obtuviera solo la mitad del precio acordado.

Todos los chicos le dieron el dinero, los dejó con pastillas. Y los observó cuidadosamente. Después de media hora, todos parecían estar en la vida, riéndose de nada y balanceándose al ritmo.

Liam se acercó con una gran sonrisa brillante.

—¡Deeeereeek! Te amo hombre, mucho. —Derek estaba seguro de que Liam estaba más borracho que alto, pero no dijo nada. El pequeño niño había regresado y se había abierto camino bajo el brazo de Derek en el bar.

—Hueles increible, Derek.

—Gracias niño. —Frunció el ceño ante la mirada divertida que Danny le lanzó.

Su teléfono sonó.

Estás en su radar - Cat woman

Derek suspiró de alivio.

Finalmente algo bueno estaba saliendo de esto.


	6. Chapter 6

Una semana después de recibir el texto, Jordon le dijo a Derek que no saliera a menos que lo necesitara. No conozcas a nadie. No vayas a los clubes.

Derek obedeció esas reglas. A pesar de que tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de ir a las cafeterías para obtener un café decente. Y solo café. Nada más. Él tuvo una mierda

de cafetera y necesitaba algo que fuera mucho mejor. Eso era todo.

Pero, por supuesto, estaba ese niño, Liam, que nunca escuchaba. Derek tuvo que sobornarlo con algo de dinero y una mentira contándole una cita.

Pero ahora, una semana después, Derek estaba sentado en un restaurante propiedad de una pandilla, sentado frente al ciego. Tenía un niño más pequeño sentado a su lado, un tipo Matt y una chica bronceada en su regazo, algo de Kali.

—Entonces eres el chico del que me han estado hablando. Oí que estás vendiendo algo que rivaliza incluso con la heroína. —Deucalion dijo, haciendo una pausa para tomar un mordisco de la lasaña que Kali le ofreció con un suave toque en la mejilla.

—Algunos piensan así, señor. —Derek se sentó derecho y no tocó la comida frente a él. Después de algunas misiones encubiertas en SF, había aprendido que esta etapa siempre era una prueba. Para ver si el recién llegado podría ser profesional.

—¿Y qué opinas, Derek?

—Creo que algunas personas se emocionan demasiado con una pastilla de azúcar. —Derek bromeó, su sonrisa un poco aguda. Obtuvo el efecto deseado cuando Deucalion se rió de buena gana.

—De hecho. Entonces, ¿de dónde sacas tu suministro?

Otra pregunta popular.

—Bueno, señor, si le digo eso, entonces tendré competencia.

—Ah inteligente y listo. Tienes todos los rasgos de un hombre de negocios.

—Toda la ética también. —Derek comentó.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes al unirte y vender bajo mi nombre?

—¿El margen de ganancia?

—¿Ves? —Se volvió hacia Matt, —Así es como se hacen los negocios.

Deucalion luego se volvió hacia Derek.

—¿Qué tal 70, 30?

—Bueno, señor, dado que pagué las pastillas yo mismo. Creo que 80 20 podría ser más razonable. Después de todo, estoy haciendo todo el trabajo duro.

—No seas tan arrogante loco. —Matt gruñó, sin haber sonreído cuando comenzó la reunión. —Si dice 70 30, entonces estarás agradecido de que incluso consigas algo. De otro modo, terminarás sin nada.

—Matt. —La voz de Deucalion era aguda, llena de ira y desilusión. Derek podía ver la ira salir de él en oleadas. Deucalion luego se volvió hacia Derek con una pequeña sonrisa. —Tendrás que perdonar a mi hijo. Todavía se está metiendo en el negocio. 80 20 funciona por ahora. Pero siempre podemos volver. Bienvenido a la familia Derek Hale.

****

La cafetería estaba casi vacía a las 8 de la mañana del sábado, pero Derek necesitaba liberar algo de su energía reprimida. Después de todo, había recibido tantos elogios del Sheriff, que llegaron a través de Jordon. Honestamente, esperaban que aún se mantuviera en su rol inicial por otros 6 meses. Derek había excedido sus expectativas.

Así que, por supuesto, Derek iba a tomar una taza de café de lujo.

Y para nada por el chico pálido que entraba con una sonrisa gruñona antes de que se convirtiera en una sonrisa que lo identificaba. Derek podría volverse loco al sentir que su corazón se saltaba un latido.

Después de ordenar una taza, Stiles se sentó frente a él.

—Hola, ¿está bien que me siente? —Preguntó Stiles, ya retirando la silla.

—Por supuesto que si Stiles —Derek sonrió cálidamente, aturdido al ver al niño después de 2 semanas. Se movió su laptop para dejar espacio para la bebida del chico. —¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Terminaste ese libro?

—Estoy bien. ¡El libro fue increíble! No puedo creer que nunca haya oído hablar de él… —Exclamó Stiles suavemente. Sus ojos lo miraron antes de fijarlos en sus dejos e impacientarse.

—Es oscuro definitivamente, pero esa es una de las razones por las que es increíble. —Derek sonrió.

—¿Cómo fue ese asunto de trabajo que mencionaste la última vez. Esperabas un ascenso? —Su voz era suave y Dios olía increíble cuando estaba contento. Derek siguió respirando profundamente como si pudiera incrustar ese aroma en sus senos paranasales; como si él pudiera exaltarse.

—¡En realidad me ascendieron! Es por eso que no he vuelto en mucho tiempo. Hice muchas horas extra, pero finalmente conocí a mi jefe y tuvimos una buena reunión. Sin embargo, podría estar un poco más ocupado. No podría venir aquí tan seguido —La última parte fue dicha suavemente. La sonrisa que llevaba Stiles, se desvanecieron lentamente. Su aroma cambió a desilusión y tristeza. Derek quería patearse las pelotas para hacer que el chico use esa expresión.

—Oh... ¡pero es genial que hayas ascendido! Estoy feliz por ti. —Y eso tampoco era una mentira. Debajo de la tristeza, había una nota de orgullo y felicidad.

—Gracias. Pero me preguntaba... ya que hemos estado saliendo mucho... y podría ser capaz de verte. ¿Si pudiera obtener tu número? De esa manera todavía podemos hablar y tal vez... ¿tal vez hacer algunos planes? —Derek vio como los ojos de Stiles se abrieron, su boca se abrió un poco en estado de shock. Su aroma se convirtió en la felicidad de las margaritas y las galletas caseras.

—E-uh... seguro. Solo déjame… —El chico buscó en su bolsa y sacó su teléfono. Derek sonrió cuando las pálidas mejillas del chico se pusieron rojas por la emoción. Después de tocarlo un par de veces, se lo entregó a Derek. —Aquí tienes.

Derek conectó su información, teniendo que usar el teléfono desechable ya que su teléfono real estaba encerrado en la comisaría.

—Ahí, ahora podemos hablar fuera del horario del café —Derek sonrió cuando Stiles dejó escapar una pequeña risa. —Entonces, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento? Sabes que todavía no me has dicho para qué estás entrenando.

Las mejillas de Stiles se volvieron aún más rojas. Miró hacia abajo, moviendo los dedos por el mango de su taza que contenía un mocha de chocolate blanco con canela espolvoreada en la parte superior.

—Bueno... um... tenemos un... un evento público pronto. Puedo conseguirte una entrada si quieres... no tienes que hacerlo. Solo eso si quieres… —La inquietud se detuvo cuando Derek olió la derrota completa en el omega.

—Oye, quiero hacerlo. De lo contrario, no habría preguntado —Derek descansó en las manos juntas del chico sobre la mesa. Cambió su voz para cambiar la atmósfera y miró al chico con total seriedad, con una ceja levantada. —¿Ahora va a permanecer en secreto hasta que reciba una entrada?

Stiles soltó una risita.

—Me temo que sí.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que pasar todo ese tiempo tratando de resolverlo. Empezaré con lo que hay en esa bolsa de lona… —Derek dijo con voz burlona, viendo como los ojos del omega se ensanchaban mientras trataba de correr como loco hacia la bolsa. Sin embargo, Stiles fue más rápido. Tiró de la bolsa hacia atrás lo suficientemente rápido como para que Derek terminara en el piso después de tener que tratar de seguir la bolsa.

Derek ignoró la vergüenza cuando Stiles se rió en voz alta por primera vez. Una risa de cuerpo completo que lo tenía agarrando su estómago.

Derek se sentó en el piso mirando el hermoso omega.

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue que quería hacer reír a ese chico así todo el tiempo por el resto de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek estaba caminando alrededor de su loft. El estaba esperando. Esperando un mensaje de texto. Estaba esperando una respuesta a un mensaje de texto. Estaba esperando a Stiles. Dios no debería haber enviado ese texto. Debería haber esperado a que el omega le enviara un mensaje de texto primero. Ahora probablemente parecía un perver... o un acosador.

Al menos el texto fue simple. Solo un saludo simple y una cara sonriente. Eso fue hace una hora. Y ahora estábamos caminando.

—Cálmate. Probablemente solo esté ocupado. —Derek murmuró para sí mismo. —Es una persona ocupada. Y tú también.

Honestamente, no debería haber estado prestando atención al texto. Debería haber estado prestando atención sobre cómo acercarse a Deucalion. Erica ya estaba tratando de organizar otra reunión. Debería centrarse en cómo podría derribar toda esa operación.

Enderezando los hombros, se acercó a su computadora y sacó toda la información que él y el trío habían ideado.

Deucalion recibió sus drogas de Nueva York.

La droga en Nueva York vino de Miami.

Las drogas en Miami vinieron de Cuba.

¿Las drogas en Cuba vinieron de...?

Bien. Eso fue lo suficientemente bueno para las drogas, pero el problema principal fue cortar los contactos de drogas en California. Entonces toda la información podría ir a las estaciones de policía que tratan con ella en Nueva York y Miami. Ambos lugares han solicitado al oficial encubierto, Derek, que vaya allí para ayudarlos. Él no sabe si aún quiere hacer eso. Su principal preocupación era detener a Deucalion aquí y conseguir que Stiles le gustara.

No. Su principal preocupación era Deucalion. Stiles fue solo una distracción. Algo en lo que solo podía concentrarse después de que la misión terminara.

Su teléfono zumbó desde la mesa de la cocina.

Si alguien le pregunta no corrió hacia el teléfono. Tampoco se cayó y tropezó con la alfombra en su prisa.

De Stiles: ¡Hola! Lo siento, me retrasé en la práctica. =]

Derek se sentó allí mismo en el piso junto a la mesa, donde no se había resbalado. Sonriendo, él respondió.

Para Stiles: No hay problema. ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? ¿Qué hiciste?

De Stiles: Tramposo, no te estoy diciendo nada =p

Stiles, ya que se estaba sintiendo más cómodo con Derek, se estaba poniendo travieso.

Para Stiles: ¿Incluso si pregunto amablemente?

De Stiles: Incluso entonces.

Para Stiles: ¿Qué tal un soborno?

De Stiles: Hmmmm... ¿qué tipo de soborno?

Derek vaciló solo un segundo antes de escribir: Te llevaré a cenar.

Él contuvo la respiración.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Luego, después de lo que le parecieron horas y que probablemente fueron solo unos minutos, Stiles respondió.

De Stiles: ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

Derek sonríe. Aún había timidez en la forma de hablar de Stiles.

Para Stiles: Sí. Si me dejas tener el honor.

Unos segundos más de espera.

De Stiles: Aún no te lo digo. = P

Para Stiles: Hahahaha justo. ¿Es un sí?

De Stiles: Sí.

****

Él estaba molesto con su collar. Estaba sentado en su automóvil fuera del complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía Stiles con flores en el asiento del pasajero. Él no debería estar así de nervioso. Bueno él debería. Estaba rompiendo las reglas con esto. Como agente encubierto, uno no debería tener una cita.

Pero a la mierda. Este era Stiles. Vale la pena cualquier reprimenda que el Sheriff Stilinski le dará.

Tomando una respiración profunda, agarró el ramo y salió. Había elegido margaritas blancas, con algunas rosas rosadas y violetas. Se sintió imitado por el aroma natural de Stiles.

Entró en el edificio y subió las escaleras hasta el quinto piso.

Fuera de la puerta, podía escuchar frenéticamente correr y murmurar. Cuando llamó, la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Pero no por quien estaba esperando.

En lugar de Stiles, estaba un niño de la misma edad, con piel oscura y ojos oscuros y una mandíbula torcida. Él estaba mirando a Derek. ¿Y Derek? Estaba mirando hacia atrás.

—Debes ser Derek. —El chico dijo, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Derek estaba contento por los jeans oscuros, la camisa blanca y el blazer gris que había puesto. El muchacho llevaba pantalones de chándal.

—¿Y tú debes de ser...? —Derek siguió la pista. Stiles no le habló de un compañero de cuarto. ¿Scott era un novio? ¿Tal vez un ex? ¿Derek había cometido un error? ¿Stiles ya estaba cogido? Si es así, ¿por qué había aceptado una cita?

—Soy Scott. Le conseguiste flores. —Scott dijo mirando el ramo antes de mirar hacia arriba. —Odia las flores.

—Oh... yo... —Derek no sabía qué hacer. Él no quería parecer un idiota. Él tampoco quería tirar las flores.

—¡Scott, deja de asustarlo! —La voz de Stiles sonó desde el pasillo. —Déjalo entrar.

—¡Pero nunca puedo asustar a tus citas! —El niño, Scott, le gritó pero lo dejó entrar.

El apartamento estaba limpio. Algunas cosas arrojadas aquí y allá pero limpias. Había carteles en la pared. Varias obras de arte que parecían hechas en casa.

Incluso había un gatito naranja que corría persiguiendo un globo. Al menos hasta que el gato vio a Derek y se dirigió a oler. Derek se agachó y dejó que el gato oliera su mano. El gato simplemente dejó escapar un maullido y se frotó la cara contra la palma de la mano, ronroneando suavemente.

—Siéntate —Scott resopló. —Stiles lleva mucho tiempo preparándose.

Ambos se sentaron en un incómodo silencio. Con Scott mirándolo fijamente a él y Derek mirando las flores.

El gatito naranja intentó saltar al sofá. Y fallando. Lo intentó tres veces más, maullando para llamar la atención de Derek. Finalmente, después de la tercera caída, Derek se inclinó y recogió la pequeña bola de pelo. El gato, tan pronto como tenía los pies en el sofá, se movió hacia el regazo de Derek. Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras con las patas delanteras sobre el pecho e intentó golpear su barbilla. Siseó como si estuviera arrullando. Derek solo le sonrió, dejando que agarrara su dedo, para que el gato mordisqueara.

—Eh, eso es muy raro. Normalmente a Loki no le gustan los extraños. —Scott dijo mirando al gato como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—¿Loki? —Derek preguntó.

—Little Orange Kitty. Loki. —Una nueva voz dijo, viniendo del pasillo.

Ambas cabezas se volvieron hacia la nueva voz.

Y Derek sintió que su corazón se detenía. Stiles estaba vestido con jeans oscuros, una camisa azul claro y un suéter. Su cabello estaba artísticamente alborotado.

Él se veía delicioso.

Derek se levantó, con gatito en sus brazos, la boca no funcionaba.

—Hola. —Stiles dijo en voz baja, sonrojándose, trabajando sus mangas.

—Hola. Te ves... te ves guau. —Derek logró salir. El sonrojo solo se hizo más profundo.

—Igualmente. —Stiles se acercó y agarró a Loki. —Ahora tienes el pelo naranja sobre ti.

—¿Qué? —Derek miró su pecho y dejó escapar un bufido. —Me alegra que me haya hecho más elegante.

Stiles soltó una risita ante eso, Loki simplemente se acurrucó en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos. Entonces sus ojos vieron las flores todavía en el sofá.

—¿Me tienes flores? —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y Derek de repente se sonrojó.

—Yo... sí... no pensé... no sabía... —Derek fue interrumpido cuando Stiles sonrió amorosamente y agarró las flores, llevándoselas a la nariz.

—Creo que son hermosas.

—Me recordaron tu olor... así que las compré. —Stiles soltó una pequeña risita, mirando las flores, ojos tímidos.

—Déjame ponerlas en un poco de agua y luego podemos irnos”. Stiles pasó a la cocina y Derek se volvió para mirar a Scott, que llevaba una enorme sonrisa maliciosa.

—Dijiste que no le gustaban las flores. —Derek entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Lo hice? ¡Vaya! —Entonces, de repente, su rostro se puso serio. —Mira, Stiles es importante para mí. Pero si lo lastimas. Bueno, digamos que estoy entrenando para ser veterinario. Lo que significa que puedo castrar perros mientras duermo. No tendré miedo de hacértelo. Además, su padre es un policía. Él no dudará en dispararte.

—No voy a lastimarlo. —Derek dijo tratando de parecer tan genuino como se sentía.

Antes de que se pudieran decir otras amenazas, Stiles regresó a la sala de estar. Le dio a Loki a Scott.

—Sabes cuándo alimentarlo. No será demasiado problema. —Stiles dijo. Se giró hacia Derek. —¿Listo?

—Sí. —Stiles conduce a la puerta.

—Adiós, Scott.

—Bye Stiles... Derek.

Derek condujo a Stiles a su coche, incluso le abrió la puerta.

—Gracias.

Una vez que comenzaron a conducir, Derek comenzó la conversación.

—Así que Scott es realmente protector contigo. —La radio estaba tocando música de rock suave.

—Sí... él es como un hermano para mí. Por eso nos mudamos juntos después de la universidad. —Stiles sonrió. —¿Entonces adónde vamos?

—Estaba pensando algo de comida italiana. ¿Eso está bien?

—Claro. Eso suena adorable.

—Es este restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Mi familia solía ir allí mucho. —Derek sonrió. —Tienen este increíble plato de lasaña y auténtico gelato.

—Oh, me encanta un gelato.

Cuando Derek estacionó el coche, hizo que Stiles esperara en el coche mientras corría hacia el otro lado y le abría la puerta.

—¡Derek! ¡No he visto tu cara en años! —Una mujer habló con fuerte acento italiano, saludándolos en la mesa. Derek se levantó y abrazó a la mujer con fuerza.

—Señora Campello. Es bueno verte también. —Derek sonrió.

—Hush chico. Soy Bella. Nada de esto, señora Campello. ¿Y quién es este jovencito tan encantador? —Bella preguntó, volviéndose hacia un tímido Stiles.

—Bella, esta es mi cita Stiles. Stiles, esta es Bella. Es dueña de este restaurante. Era como una tía para mí.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Stiles se levantó para darle la mano, pero Bella solo lo abrazó.

—¡Oh, eres muy adorable! ¿Ahora escuché que esta es una cita? ¿Primera cita? —Bella pidió que retrocediera y mirara a Stiles quien solo asintió, sus mejillas sonrojadas. —Maravillo. Tus hermanas te han entrenado bien, Derek. Ahora adelante y toma asiento. Haré que David prepare tus comidas.

Con un giro, regresa a la cocina cuando un mesero viene a servir el mejor vino de la casa.

—Lo siento por ella, ella siempre fue tan insistente. —Derek se disculpó cuando retomaron sus asientos.

—Está bien. Ella parece dulce. —Stiles sonrió. —Entonces tienes hermanas, ¿eh?

—Dos. Una mayor y más joven. Y están locas, son demonios. —Derek suspiró echándose hacia atrás. —Estoy seguro de que Bella las llamará más tarde.

—¿Ella no las llamaría ahora? —Stiles preguntó levantando su copa de vino.

—No. Incluso ella es misericordiosa. Ella sabe que tan pronto como se enteren, se apresurarán a entrar y exigirán respuestas y contarán todas las vergonzosas historias sobre él.

—Aww... debería decirle a Bella que las llame... ahora estoy interesado. —Stiles sonrió un poco.

Derek solo se rió y se llevó la copa de vino a los labios.

—Esperemos que no.

—Bueno, ya conociste a Scott.

—Ese niño es cruel. Decididamente me dijo que no te gustaban las flores. —Derek olfateó juguetonamente actuando dolido. Stiles solo soltó una carcajada.

—¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Es por eso que eras tan torpe cuando me los diste?

—Sí. —Derek resopló, haciendo pucheros un poco. —Me sentí como un idiota. No estoy seguro de qué hacer con las flores.

—Bueno, me alegro de que no los tiraras. Olían muy bien. —Stiles sonrió. —Scott es sobreprotector. Hemos sido mejores amigos desde que teníamos 5 años, me cuida incluso cuando está un poco loco.

—Me he dado cuenta.

—Bueno, para eso están los hermanos locos. —Stiles sonrió levantando su vaso.

—Por los hermanos locos. —Derek devolvió la sonrisa cuando chocaron sus lentes.

***

Derek levantó su mano, riendo, teniendo que dejar a su cuchillo.

—Espera, espera, ¿saliste de la habitación?

—Estaba enojado. ¡La maestra no me dejaba salir después de 30 minutos! Así que saqué el cubo de la habitación y me encontraron en el estacionamiento aún moviendo el cubo. —Stiles sonrió.

—¿Y qué dijeron?

—Estaban enojados, pero yo solo dije 'Al menos no dejé el cubo'. —Ante esto, ambos soltaron una carcajada. —Y llamaron a mi mamá.

—¿Y qué dijo ella?

—Ella solo dijo 'bueno, él no dejó el cubo’.

Derek tuvo que recostarse contra su asiento para intentar recuperar el aliento.

****

Stiles lo miró maravillado.

—¿Lograste salvar a la niña? ¿De ese edificio en llamas?

Derek asintió, bebiendo su segunda copa de vino.

—No podía dejarla allí. El edificio estaba en llamas. Ella estaba sola en casa. Tuve que derribar la puerta.

—Dios mío, ¿está bien ahora? —Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par y el olor de la preocupación lo envolvió.

—Sí. Ella realmente me acaba de enviar un sorteo el mes pasado. Comenzó el tercer grado y estaba nerviosa. —Derek sacó su teléfono para mostrar la imagen de una casa con muchos colores y un oso gigante.

—¿Es eso un oso? —Stiles preguntó haciendo que Derek tosiera y se sonrojara.

—En realidad, ella dice que se supone que soy yo.

Stiles se rió y asintió.

—Representación precisa.

****

Stiles estaba cavando en su gelato de limón de arándanos mientras Derek elegía el sabor simple de vainilla.

—¿Cómo podrías obtener vainilla? —Stiles hizo un puchero. —¡Hay tantos sabores diferentes!

—Los probé todos mientras crecía. —Derek se rió. —Vanilla es mi favorito.

—Está claro.

—Es clásico.

—Es aburrido.

—Es atemporal.

—Es seguro.

—Nunca me decepciona. —Derek sonrió mientras Stiles fruncía el ceño y hacía un puchero. Como si realmente no pudiera entender por qué Derek elegiría la vainilla de todos los sabores diferentes. Derek solo sonrió y extendió la mano, tomando una cucharada del brebaje de arándanos y limón.

—¡Oye! —Stiles lo miró con sorpresa. —¡Robaste mi gelato!

—¿Quieres algo del mío? —Derek preguntó, empujando su plato.

—¡No!

—¿Ves? Si obtienes vainilla, nadie quiere ninguna, así que tengo todo esto para mí. Así que es seguro. —Derek se sentó satisfecho.

—¡Pero tú robaste el mío!

—Esa es tu culpa al elegir un sabor interesante.

Stiles simplemente se sentó allí, haciendo pucheros mientras comía el plato cremoso.

Entonces, más rápido que nunca, robó una cucharada grande del plato de Derek y se metió la cuchara en la boca.

—¡Oye! —Derek dijo, sinceramente sorprendido. Nadie había intentado robar su gelato desde que comenzó a elegirlo cuando era niño.

—No tan seguro después de todo. —Stiles se burló con aire de suficiencia.

****

Estaban parados afuera de la puerta del apartamento de Stiles, Derek lo había subido por las escaleras. Stiles llevaba puesto el abrigo de Derek porque hacía frío en el restaurante. Algo en lo que Derek creía que Bella y sus hermanas estaban involucradas.

No tenía motivos para estar nervioso, pero allí estaba.

—Esta noche fue encantadora" Stiles le sonrió.

—Lo fue. Me gustaría pedirle una segunda cita, si dices que sí. —Derek le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo diría que sí, si lo preguntas. —Stiles comentó, sus ojos brillantes y centelleantes.

—Stiles, ¿me harías el honor de ir a otra cita conmigo?

Derek estaba preparado para un sí. O un no.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era un Stiles saltando en sus brazos, presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

Sus brazos se movieron alrededor de esa pequeña cintura automáticamente mientras besaba suavemente al chico pálido. Las manos de Stiles, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, le acariciaron el vello de la nuca. Derek estaba extático. Podía oler sus aromas entrelazarse y Dios era una cosa adictiva.

Stiles retrocedió un poco.

—Sí. —Susurró antes de besarlo castamente una vez más y escapar a su apartamento.

Derek se quedó parado afuera del apartamento con una camisa delgada, labios magullados, brazos aún levantados como si estuviera sosteniendo al niño y lo único que tenía en mente.

EL ME BESÓ


	8. Chapter 8

—Estás de buen humor. —Isaac lo miró desde detrás de las gafas de sol que intentaban ocultar su estado de ebriedad. —¿Por qué?

Erica dejó de coquetear con Boyd el tiempo suficiente para mirarlo mientras una lenta sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse.

—¡Oh, ya sé esa mirada! ¡Esa es la mirada de alguien que se acostó! —Su voz era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser criticada por algunos clientes a su alrededor. Derek podía escuchar a Kira, detrás del mostrador, tratando de ocultar su risita mientras ayudaba a un cliente.

—¡Erica! —Derek siseó.

Estaban todos cansados. Estuvieron en diferentes clubes toda la noche bajo las órdenes de Deucalion. Recientemente acaban de salir del turno, habiendo decidido reunirse para tomar un café antes de acostarse. Eligieron este lugar horrendo con el único propósito de que las personas estén demasiado cansadas como para preocuparse por 4 personas en cuero negro. Los tacones rojos de Erica habrían llamado demasiada atención en cualquier otro momento.

—¡Dios mío, es verdad! —Isaac lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Cuándo y dónde? ¡Porque no era esta noche ya que estás aquí! Y no podría haber sido nadie de los clubes. ¿Odias a esa gente... quién?

—Erica... —Boyd advirtió lentamente, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué? —Ella preguntó, sinceramente confundida por su tono.

—No acosé a Erica. —Derek resopló, cerrando los ojos para evitar el dolor de cabeza que sabía que llegaría.

—¿Entonces qué? Sucedió algo que te puso de buen humor. —Ella lo miró, engranajes girando en su cabeza. —De hecho, has estado feliz por más de una semana...

—No es nada.

—Es algo...

Ella fue interrumpida cuando todos sus teléfonos sonaron al mismo tiempo.

Un texto de Jordan.

Otro Kid OD. Darse prisa.

—Maldita sea. —Isaac murmuró mirando como si se pusiera serio.

—Necesitamos llegar al fondo de esto pronto.

****

Derek estaba mirando a la pared de nuevo. La pared que era lisa y desnuda y seguía esperando que se formara alguna idea. Erica estaba sentada en el suelo, con el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado y pantalones de chándal. Boyd estaba haciendo algo en la cocina e Isaac estaba trabajando en la computadora.

—Sabemos que trata con los Argents. —Erica murmuró.

—Y que él ve a su pandilla como una familia. —Isaac agregó, dedos haciendo clic fuera.

—Eso podría ser algo. Desarrollar su historia familiar. —Derek murmuró. —No se puede ver a extraños al azar como familia a menos que tu familia sea toca pelotas.

—No lo sé. —Isaac murmuró en voz baja. Derek miró al niño e hizo una mueca. Isaac, que era genial y arrogante, ahora estaba encorvado sobre su portátil como si tratara de convertirse en un objetivo más pequeño. Derek no sabía mucho sobre el chico excepto lo que Erica había mencionado de pasada. El niño creció en una casa abusiva hasta que tomó represalias y logró matar a su padre en defensa propia.

Hizo clic con los dedos en Erica, tratando de cambiar el estado de ánimo.

—Bien, Barbie, háblame de su familia. —El gruñido que ella le dirigió lo hizo sonreír e Isaac se rió.

—Bueno, sí, ya sabemos que tiene un hijo. Matt, de 25 años, fue a la universidad para obtener un título de negocios, pero abandonó el segundo año para seguir la danza. Si padre se enfermó y volvió con él.

—Entonces sabemos que tiene problemas de ira. También tiene resentimiento hacia su padre por hacer que deje de bailar. —Boyd concluyó, entregando platos de pasta.

—En realidad no. —Isaac lo interrumpió. —No se rindió. Continúa bailando aquí en Beacon Hills. Se vio obligado a abandonar Broadway en Nueva York.

—Mierda. ¿Broadway? ¿Era tan bueno? —Erica lo miró boquiabierta.

—Sí. Es por eso que está tan amargado por unirse a la comunidad de Beacon Hills Dance. Beacon Hills no es conocido por sus musicales. Es conocido por su Ballet.

—¿Está haciendo ballet ahora? —Derek preguntó confundido.

—Sí.

—Eso sería un gran paso hacia abajo desde Broadway. —Boyd agregó, sentándose al lado de Erica y dejándola caer sobre su regazo.

—De ahí viene el resentimiento.

—Eso y la forma en que Deucalion lo trata. —Derek agregó, tomando un gran bocado de pasta. —Él, Dios Boyd, esto es increíble, —Deucalion trata a su hijo como si fuera una decepción andante. La forma en que menosprecia al niño, tiene que ser un golpe para su ego.

—Bueno, la pandilla es como un negocio. Si se suponía que debía ir a la universidad y desertar... entonces su padre solo lo ve como una pérdida de dinero. —Erica señaló con su tenedor. —¿A dónde fue a la escuela?

—eh... dame un segundo. —Isaac dijo, colocando su plato para revisar los archivos. —¡Ah! Fue a Stanford.

—Sí, ahí está la desilusión, —señaló Erica.

—Entonces tenemos una relación tensa entre padre e hijo. ¿Cómo podemos beneficiarnos de eso?

****

~ Hmm los labios que besaron los suyos eran tan suaves, y dulces, y podía sentir una mano deslizándose por su estómago y dentro de sus jeans para agarrar ~

BEEP BEEP

Derek gimió cuando su teléfono lo sacó de ese increíble sueño. Lo infernal no se apagaría solo. Lanzando su brazo, logró encontrar su teléfono.

—¿Qué? —Él gruñó, su cabeza aún debajo de la almohada.

—Oh, lo siento... ¿te desperté?

Ese tono vacilante solo podía pertenecer al chico con el que solo estaba soñando. Inmediatamente ya no se sentía gruñón.

—No... no, he estado despierto por horas. —Derek bostezó y se estiró, pero permaneció en su retorcido nido.

—Uh huh. No te creo.

Stiles bromeó. Derek solo pudo sonreír.

—Me atrapaste. ¿Qué estás haciendo en el amanecer del amanecer? —Derek gimió cuando giró para ver su despertador. Eran solo las 8 a. M.

—Derek ya son las 8. Tú eres el que está raro y todavía duerme.

—Me gusta dormir. Es natural y algo que a las personas normales les gusta hacer.

—Claro que lo es.

—Es demasiado pronto para esta broma. —Derek gimió, aplastando su rostro contra su almohada y dejando escapar un gemido ahogado.

Podía escuchar la risa musical de Stiles.

—Bueno, puedo ver claramente que no eres una persona madrugadora. Entonces te dejaré volver a dormir.

Pero Derek no quería eso. Él quería seguir hablando con Stiles. Al chico con el que no ha hablado desde ese beso fuera del departamento del niño. Aparte de algunos textos aquí y allá, Derek había estado demasiado ocupado en el trabajo para ir a devorar el omega.

—No, no. Has llamado por una razón. Dime esa razón.

—No, puedes dormir. Estás cansado y probablemente no quieras oírme hablar...

—Me gusta el sonido de tu voz. —Derek interrumpió, los ojos aún cerrados. —Así que habla Stiles.

El chico guardó silencio un momento. Derek prácticamente podía escuchar el sonrojo que habría inundado las mejillas del chico.

—Um... bueno, me preguntaba... um si... si quisieras ir a almorzar... conmigo... hoy...

Cuando Stiles tartamudeaba, era imposible no darle al omega lo que quería.

—Me encantaría. —Derek dijo honesta y suavemente. —¿Cuándo y dónde?

—Um, hay un lugar griego cerca de la biblioteca que hace unos sándwiches increíbles.

—Hecho. —Derek respondió, un poco demasiado rápido.

—¿Al mediodía?

—Hecho.

—Te veo pronto.

—Te veo pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

El restaurante griego era sorprendentemente poco griego. Había tantos artefactos al azar en exhibición que si no se lo hubiera dicho de antemano, Derek habría pensado que era una cocina de fusión.

Stiles estaba de pie afuera del restaurante con su teléfono, mordiéndose el labio, pasando una mano por su cabello. Pero cuando levantó la vista hacia los pasos que se acercaban, sonrió alegremente.

—Hola. —Derek dijo en voz baja, parado frente al chico. Quería besar esos labios sonrientes, pero no estaba seguro si eso era apropiado o no.

—Hey. —Stiles susurró antes de apoyarse en su espacio y darle un casto beso.

Y eso fue peor que un beso completo. Un pequeño beso solo daba un ligero sabor, dándole anticipación. Ahora Derek iba a estar aturdido, mirando los labios del niño, durante todo el almuerzo.

—¿Vamos a entrar? —Stiles preguntó mirándolo a través de sus pestañas y esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

—S... si.

****

Derek estaba esperando en un estacionamiento desierto con Erica a su lado en tacones rojos y un vestido ceñido.

—¿Estás seguro de que esta es una buena idea? —Erica preguntó mirándolo con ojos preocupados, tirando de su chaqueta de cuero.

—De ningún modo. —Derek murmuró viendo el sedán oscuro llegar. Se pararon directamente cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar que Deucalion salió con una de sus personas, Kali.

—Bueno, Derek, me parece extraño que quisieras encontrarte aquí. —El británico dijo, usando su bastón para dar un paso adelante.

—Entiendo, señor, pero quería hablar con usted en privado. —Derek trató de ser lo más respetuoso posible.

—¿Hablar de qué chico?

—Quiero ser más útil señor. Estoy un poco cansado de llevar drogas a los clubes. Tenía la esperanza de ascender en sus filas, señor.

Vieron como Deucalion se apoyaba en su bastón en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y la privacidad? —Él agitó una mano. —¿Por qué necesitamos privacidad para hacer una pregunta tan mundana?

Derek se rió nerviosamente. O al menos parecía estar nervioso.

—Bueno, señor, quería ahorrarse la humillación en caso de que decidiera que no estaba preparado para ascender.

Deucalion se rió a su lado.

—Ah completamente comprensible. —El hombre mayor tarareó. Erica estaba rígida e inmóvil. Podía oler los nervios sobre ella. —Pero aún tienes que demostrar tu valía.

Derek se enderezó, listo para discutir, pero Deucalion lo detuvo.

—Aunque creo que tienes potencial. Te daré pequeños trabajos aquí y allá. Y cuando tenga más confianza en ti, te llevaré a Nueva York conmigo. Te conseguiré un mayor conocimiento de nuestro sistema.

—Gracias señor, no lo decepcionaré.

—Sin embargo, sí exijo una mayor porción de las ganancias obtenidas con los drogas que estás vendiendo.

—Por supuesto señor, podemos hacer 50/50. —Erica lo miró en estado de shock. Incluso Kali se quedó allí un poco perplejo. Deucalion solo se rió entre dientes.

—Más de lo que esperaba pero estaré de acuerdo.

—Me alegro de que haya decidido invertir en mí señor.

—Veremos cómo esa inversión vale la pena lo suficientemente pronto.

Erica esperó a que los otros dos manejaran antes de golpearlo en el cofre.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Podrías haberme dicho al menos que estabas planeando!

—¡Oye! ¡Ay! Al menos yo ingresé. Si esperáramos a que él confiara en nosotros, nos hubiera llevado años. No tenemos años. Apenas tenemos meses.

Erica suspiró y se apoyó en el auto.

—Esto se volvió más peligroso.

—Esto siempre fue peligroso.

****

Liam estaba sentado en su cocina, comiendo su comida y haciendo preguntas.

Derek estaba demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier cosa.

—Entonces, ¿dónde has estado? Ya nunca estás en casa. —El chico dijo, trabajando en una hoja para la escuela y comiendo zanahorias y salsas; una receta que Stiles le había dado.

—No, donde. —Derek murmuró, agarrando unos palitos de zanahoria para él, sentado al lado del niño.

—Eso es una mentira.

—Bueno niño, ¿qué debería decirte?

—Tal vez admitas que tienes novio. —Liam le sonrió burlonamente. —Tal vez un muy lindo y caliente.

Derek lo miró un poco perdido en qué decir.

Él no podía admitir nada. Especialmente porque se suponía que no debería estar haciendo nada de eso. Él no debería tener novio. Él no debería tener amistad con este niño. Él ni siquiera debería pasar tiempo sin relación con el caso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó a su pesar.

—Scott es mi TA. Me está ayudando a prepararme para la escuela veterinaria.

—¿Veterinaria eh? —Liam se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Sí. Es algo en lo que siempre estuve interesado y no fue hasta que te conocí a ti y a Scott que decidí hacerlo.

—Es un gran niño. —Derek sonrió y alborotó el cabello del chico.

—También sabes que es genial, que tienes novio.

—Sí.

—Y él es un gran cocinero.

—Sí…

—Sólo asegurándome de que lo sabes.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek se sentó junto a la ventana trabajando en su portátil, escribiendo su novela, con Stiles sentado frente a él leyendo su novela favorita. Una novela que Derek aún no había revelado que él mismo escribió.

Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo viendo a Stiles leer en lugar de escribir.

Es difícil no hacerlo.

Se mueve incluso cuando está completamente quieto. Sus ojos se entrecierran si encontraba una línea que no entendía. Sus cejas se arrugarían cuando sucediera algo que no le gustaba. Él se mordería los labios con anticipación. Sus fosas nasales se dilatarían con ira. Y el favorito de Derek: sus labios se encresparían en esta sonrisa alegre y encantadora cuando sucedió algo feliz y amoroso.

Esta fue una mala idea. Stiles es una gran distracción. Y Derek tenía una necesidad desesperada de terminar su novela.

Pero en este momento, no quería hacer nada más.

—Aquí están tus lattes. —La voz cantarina de Kira sonó cuando colocó dos tazas llenas hasta el borde sobre la mesa.

—Gracias Kira. —Stiles le sonrió por un instante antes de volver al libro. Kira solo alborotó su cabello y sonrió a Derek antes de irse.

Derek tomó la cálida taza agradecidamente mientras veía la lluvia golpear la ventana. Han pasado meses desde que se mudó a Beacon Hills y apenas se han acercado a resolver el problema con Deucalion. Necesitaba acercarse a él muy rápido. Erica sugirió que intentara seducir a Matt, quien aparentemente se sentía atraído por cualquier cosa mientras respirara. Todavía no ha tenido el coraje de contarle sobre Stiles. Él realmente no le ha dicho a nadie. Él ni siquiera entiende cómo Liam descubrió que estaba saliendo con alguien.

De vuelta a Deucalion. El bastardo era inteligente y viscoso. Él fácilmente podría hablar él mismo de una situación. Por no mencionar sus detalles de seguridad. Ha hecho que Derek corra algunas cosas en algunos clubes, pero nada importante.

Derek tiene la sensación de que tal vez lo examinarán durante unos meses más. Él no tiene ese tiempo.

Derek también tiene la sensación de que alguien le patea la pierna, suavemente.

Se da vuelta para ver a Stiles sonriéndole. Él describiría esa mirada como amorosa y adoradora, pero odiaba describir la situación en la vida real como si estuviera escribiendo un libro. Por lo tanto, describiría la mirada como cuestionada y divertida.

Levantó su propia ceja en cuestión.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Stiles preguntó en voz baja, pasando sus dedos con los de Derek gentil y vacilantemente.

Derek solo sonrió antes de tomar sus manos unidas sobre su labio, besando a Stiles sin quitarle los ojos del pálido chico.

Le encantaba el hermoso y encantador sonrojo que obtuvo en el resultado.

—Nada. Nada en absoluto.

—Mentiroso. —Stiles bromeó.

—Tienes razón. Estoy pensando en cómo eres la criatura más fascinante y hermosa aquí.

El rubor solo se profundizó. Stiles miró el borde de la mesa.

—Mentiroso. —El chico murmuró.

—Sorprendentemente, no estoy mintiendo. —Derek tomó la barbilla del niño para obligarlo a compartir su mirada. —Yo nunca te mentiría.

La pequeña y tímida sonrisa que recibió a cambio hizo que sus entrañas se derritieran.

****

Scott lo miraba de nuevo. Loki también estaba en su regazo otra vez, ronroneando y jugando con su corbata. Stiles, bueno, Stiles estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

—¡Scott, deja de darle la mirada fulminante! —La voz de Stiles resonó en el departamento.

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué tiene que estar aquí. —Scott resopló, como un perrito confundido. —Solo habéis estado en unas pocas citas. No tiene que estar aquí para cenar.

Derek permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que su participación en la conversación solo lo empeoraría.

—En realidad Scott. —Stiles entonó, mientras salía limpiándose las manos con una toalla. —NO tienes que estar aquí. Estamos en una cita.

Scott en realidad parecía afligido por la idea. También se volvió de un extraño color verde que hizo que Derek quisiera reírse.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué no me dijiste? —Su voz se volvió alta con vergüenza. Se levantó y agarró su teléfono. —Me dirijo a Kira

Salió corriendo sin esperar una respuesta.

—Bueno, es un poco ajeno. —Derek comentó que se puso de pie y colocó a Loki en el sofá. Se dirigió al niño que había regresado a la cocina. Stiles estaba de pie frente a la estufa, mezclando algo en una sartén.

—Él es. El niño tiene un corazón puro y puro. Y un alma inocente. —Derek sonrió mientras el chico bromeaba. Derek lentamente se inclinó contra él, trayendo el omega en la calidez de su pecho. Stiles solo tarareaba, emitiendo un aroma feliz y contento.

—¿Así que Kira? ¿De la cafetería? —Derek preguntó en voz baja, su nariz enterrada en el cabello del omega. —¿Creí que estaba saliendo con Allison?

—Sí. Han estado saliendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella es tan dulce como él. —Stiles murmuró. —¿Allison? Han roto desde la escuela secundaria. Aunque corre el rumor de que van a tener un trío con nuestro amigo Isaac Lahey.

Derek lo miró fijamente.

—¿Isaac Lahey?

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

—Un poco. —Derek pronunció. —Así que Scott y Kira. No puedo verlo.

—Ella es dulce como puede ser y él es como un cachorro.

—Solo he visto su lado gruñón. Así que solo puedo decir que ella es demasiado buena para él. —Derek sintió las vibraciones de Stiles riéndose.

—Eso es verdad. —Stiles se giró para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek. —Tendrás que ponerte de su lado bueno.

Derek se inclinó y sonrió.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

—Siendo un buen chico y poniendo la mesa. —Stiles bromeó, picoteándole la mejilla y volviendo a su plato. Derek soltó una carcajada. Este niño podría tirar de él de una manera u otra y él lo seguiría sin quejarse.

—Señor sí señor. —Derek bromeó y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor cuando Stiles entró con varios platos.

****

La película que estaba sonando en la televisión estaba siendo ignorada cuando Derek besó al chico debajo de él. La pareja estaba enredada, tumbada en el sofá.

—Hmm. —Stiles tarareó, lo besó hacia atrás, sus manos se retorcieron en el cabello de Derek.

Derek metió una mano debajo de la camisa del chico, arrastrando lentamente sus dedos por el costado de Stiles causando que el chico se estremeciera con deleite. Derek sonrió burlonamente en su beso. Le encantaba lo sensible que es su chico.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron un pezón, el chico arqueó su espalda con un gemido sorprendentemente alto. Derek solo tuvo que retroceder para mirarlo, sin esperar que el chico fuera tan sensible.

Stiles, avergonzado, escondió su rostro en el cuello del hombre.

—Eso fue inesperado. —Derek murmuró en voz baja, no queriendo romper el estado de ánimo. Sabía que su hijo estaba mortificado, pero no había nada de malo en lo que sucedió.

Stiles murmuró algo inaudible en su cuello. Un poco entretenido, Derek se giró y giró hasta que pudo ver sus mejillas ruborosas. —Oye, oye, está bien.

El chico se negó a moverse sacudiendo la cabeza un poco.

—Stiles déjame ver tus ojos.

Su negativa vino un poco amortiguada.

—Stiles, —su voz salió un poco más severa. Quería asegurarse de que Stiles estaba bien. Él quería consolar al niño. Quería que Stiles estuviera completamente tranquilo con él. Sin mencionar que eso fue caliente como el infierno.

La paciencia era una virtud. Una virtud que finalmente dio sus frutos cuando Stiles finalmente se alejó de su cuello después de un minuto o dos y miró al techo y no a él.

—¿Stiles me mirarás? —Derek preguntó, dejando que su pulgar acariciara su mejilla. Stiles negó con la cabeza, evitando los ojos de Derek. —Stiles, ¿me dirás por qué estás avergonzado?

La mejilla del niño, si es posible, se volvió de un hermoso color escarlata.

Él murmuró algo que Derek no pudo descifrar. Y para ser honesto, Derek odiaba el murmullo.

—Stiles, ¿sabes que puedes decirme algo, verdad? —Mantuvo su voz suave y melosa, tratando de aliviar el omega. Stiles asintió, sin mirarlo. —¿Entonces me dirás?

El niño lo miró por un momento antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

—Yo…Yo soy virgen. —El chico cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza como si se preparara para el rechazo.

Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso. El cerebro de Derek cortocircuitó por un momento. Stiles, este chico sexy, precioso, inteligente y encantador, ¿era virgen? Derek no podía entenderlo. Él no podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo estaba este chico todavía sin tocar? Debe haber tenido docenas de pretendientes, docenas de alfas vienen detrás de él. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para no seguir al Omega?

En cualquier caso, Derek solo podía parpadear.

El gemido del omega lo trajo de vuelta. Miró al niño mientras sus ojos comenzaban a formar lágrimas.

—Oye, shh. Stiles. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo... puedo entender... —Olió, su rojo tratando de no dejar caer las lágrimas. —Entiendo si... si... ya no quieres salir conmigo...

¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —Derek se sentó y puso el omega en su regazo y apartó los pelos de su frente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla. —¿Crees que no te quisiera más porque eres virgen?

Stiles asintió y olió, secándose los ojos. Derek no entendió.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

El chico miró su regazo.

—Yo... mi ex... se fue... porque no tendría sexo cuando me lo pidió. —La voz del chico no era más alta que un susurro, pero aún golpearon a Derek con un gran impacto.

¿Quién fue tan estúpido e idiota como para dejar a esta hermosa criatura?

El chico temblaba ahora y era todo lo que Derek podía hacer para no gruñir y saltar para rastrear al ex para matarlo por herir a su precioso niño.

—Shh, hey. Está bien. No voy a dejarte. —Su pulgar limpió una lágrima, y sostuvo al niño cerca. —Stiles, incluso si nunca quisieras tener sexo, no te dejaría.

—¿De verdad? —El chico lo miró con sus grandes ojos color whisky.

—Por supuesto. Esperaré hasta que quieras. ¿Y si nunca quieres? Bueno, estoy bien con eso también. —Derek sonrió y besó la mejilla del chico. Podía ver que Stiles necesitaba una distracción. Uno que con suerte mostró cuánto fue amado. —Ahora, ¿qué tal si compramos un helado y unas galletas? Y tal vez... solo tal vez, dejaré que me muestres esa película de la que has estado hablando.

—Star Wars es un clásico. —El chico hizo un puchero, sorbiendo con una pequeña sonrisa formándose.

—Claro que lo es.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek se sentó alrededor de la mesa, en la isla más alejada de Deucalion. A pesar de eso, él estaba en la reunión principal, por lo tanto, estaba feliz de estar sentado donde estaba.

Matt por otro lado parecía aburrido, mirando la mesa, dibujando círculos con sus dedos. Uno no tenía que ser un detective ni un hombre lobo para saber que el chico no estaba contento y que no le importaba estar aquí.

—Quiero que entren más gente de seguridad sobre la importación. Quiero más personas en ese avión a Nueva York. —Deucalion dijo, mirando a Ennis quien asintió con la cabeza pero frunció el ceño.

—La mayoría de nuestra gente está en otros lugares. No podemos permitirnos llevarlos solo a Nueva York. —Ennis declaró.

—Incluso una persona más sobre eso aliviaría mi estrés. Encuentra a alguien.

—¿Señor, si puedo? —Erica preguntó, sentándose un poco. Ella ha estado trabajando encubierta durante años. Suficiente para ganar un asiento superior. —Derek ha estado trabajando con nosotros durante meses. Ha demostrado desde hace mucho tiempo que es confiable. Propongo tenerlo en el avión a Nueva York.

—Eso es cierto Duke. —Kali se elevó desde su propio asiento, a la izquierda de Deucalion. —La noche en que la policía allanó el club, no solo salió ileso, también se aseguró de que nuestras personas también salieran.

—Sin mencionar que ha aumentado los ingresos con esa droga que está rulando. Hemos tenido más clientes habituales. —Ethan, uno de los gemelos, declaró.

—También impidió que uno de nuestros hombres se metiera en una pelea con un policía encubierto. —Aiden agregó.

Deucalion se reclinó y pensó en ello.

—Bien. Lo permitiré. —Hubo murmullos de agradecimiento. —Sin embargo, quiero que Matt vaya contigo. Él aprenderá de primera mano y te vigilará.

—¿Qué? ¡Papá! ¡No! —Matt se sentó y miró a su padre.

—Harás lo que te digan. —La voz de Deucalion era fría y cortante. —Tu chico está preparado. El avión se va en dos días.

—Gracias Señor. —Derek dijo respetuosamente.

****

—¡No puedo creer que funcionó! —Erica cantó mientras saltaba por la habitación, pasando a Boyd e Isaac mientras se sentaban frente a la televisión.

—Estuviste increíble. —Derek estuvo de acuerdo antes de sentarse cansadamente. Acababa de empacar. Pero él tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

Tenía que decírselo a Stiles.

—Bueno, llama a Parrish por teléfono. Tendrá las cosas que necesita.

Derek murmuró por lo bajo acerca de regaños y rubias temperamentales.

—Escuché las noticias, felicidades.

—Gracias. Creo. De todos modos, ¿de qué tengo que estar pendiente cuando vaya a Nueva York?

—Bien…

****

Estaban sentados en "su" mesa en la cafetería de nuevo. Derek sentado frente a Stiles mientras el joven miraba las cosas en su portátil. Derek fue quien leyó un libro esta vez.

Había tazas vacías de bebidas dulces y platos con nada más que unas migas.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró la mano libre del chico, atrayendo su atención.

El chico levantó una ceja en cuestión.

—Stiles... voy a tener que salir de la ciudad por unos días. —Él tenía toda la atención del chico ahora.

—¿Qué?

—Por trabajo... tengo que ir a Nueva York pasado mañana. —Derek dijo cuidadosamente. Le estaba diciendo mentiras al chico desde el principio. Quería detenerse, pero si lo hacía, más chicos correrían peligro si no atrapaban a Deucalion. Tenía que construir una nueva mentira, una nueva historia.

—Oh... —El chico apartó su mano y miró su regazo. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, mirando a Derek con una pequeña sonrisa. —Sabes, realmente no sé lo que haces...

Derek sonrió, aliviado por el humor de la situación que el chico encontró.

—Bueno, ahora finalmente sabes cómo se siente cuando eres novio y no te dice qué hacen para ganarse la vida. —Bromeó Derek, amando el rubor que surgió.

Stiles resopló y se recostó en su asiento.

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabes eso? —La patada pequeña y suave que recibió del joven minimizó las palabras.

—Sí, pero está bien. Porque mi novio es un imbécil. Nos llevamos bien juntos.

Derek se rió cuando Stiles farfulló tonterías con furia, haciendo pucheros.

****

Nueva York era cálida para la primavera. Derek todavía usaba el suéter que Stiles lo obligó a ponerse antes de salir de la casa. El chico había venido por la mañana a escudriñar a Derek y se fue con un beso casto. A decir verdad, Derek estaba feliz por el suéter. Llevaba el aroma de Stiles tan perfectamente.

Derek estaba parado con Matt, quien no había quitado los ojos de su teléfono desde que abordaron el avión. Los dos estaban esperando que llegara el contacto. Y a partir de ahí, el plan era llevar el envío a California lo más rápido posible.

—Así que... ¿tú y tu padre no están solos? —Derek preguntó cortésmente. Iban a tener que esperar un par de horas; también podría obtener más información.

—Detective real, ¿verdad? —Matt bufó antes de mirar a Derek.

—Es solo que mi padre era igual... así que ya sabes... si quieres hablar. —Derek se encogió de hombros, mintiendo entre dientes. Él tenía que ponerse del lado bueno de los niños.

—Sí porque eso es lo que todos necesitamos. Una conversación con chicas. —Derek frunció el entrecejo. Tenía ganas de golpear al niño. Reprimiendo el impulso, habló con calma.

—A veces todos necesitamos hablar.

—Si seguro…

****

El avión de regreso fue agotador. No solo el otro secuaz era molesto, Derek estaba sentado al lado de Matt, quien era un caldero hirviente de ira.

Antes de abordar el avión, estaba hablando con Deucalion. Derek solo podía imaginar qué tan bien fue eso.

—¿Estás bien chico? —Él bufó.

Matt lo miró con una mirada de odio, eso hizo que Derek se estremeciera. El hombre más joven suspiró antes de abrir la boca.

Y así, el chico abrió sus puertas.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Stiles realmente no entendía la sensación melancólica que se había asentado en su estómago. Derek acababa de irse y allí estaba, sentado junto a la gran ventana de la bahía, con esas suaves cortinas blancas de encaje que tanto le gustaban a su madre. Tomó una taza de té verde y Loki estaba tocando las borlas de la cortina pensando que estaba viva y era algo para comer.

—Hey gatito kat, ven aquí y abrázame... —Stiles hizo un puchero, tirando del gatito de cuatro meses a su regazo. Loki maulló a él en cuestión antes de enterrarse en su regazo y ronronear. Se suponía que febrero no sería tan frío y sin embargo lo es. —Tiempo maldito.

Loki se frotó la cabeza contra el muslo y lloró.

—Sí, jengibre, ¿también echas de menos a Derek? —Recogiendo el gato para que estuvieran al nivel de los ojos, Stiles se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso esquimal al gato. —No te preocupes cariño, volverá antes de que lo sepamos y luego tendremos al hombre más importante en nuestras vidas.

—Ejem. —Scott se rió entre la sala.

—No cuentas. No eres un hombre. —Stiles bromeó, colocando a Loki nuevamente en su regazo.

Scott agarró su corazón, su rostro se retorcía de dolor.

—Oh,... mi ego...... se ha roto.... —El chico se derrumbó en el suelo y se crispó minuciosamente antes de saltar y dirigirse a la cocina. —Entonces, ¿sabes cuándo será tu próxima actuación?

—¿Cuál Scotty? —Stiles gritó, acariciando la bola de pelusa naranja en su regazo. —Hay tantas.

—El que tiene los sujetadores y esas cosas...

—¿Te refieres a nuestra adaptación burlesca? —Stiles se rió, molestando al otro hombre por sonrojarse por siquiera pensar en la palabra 'sujetador'.

—Sí, esa. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres invitar a Derek a eso? —Scott regresó a la sala de estar con algo para llevar en cuencos y una mirada preocupada. —Quiero decir... ya que... ya sabes...

Stiles lo sabía. Él siempre es conocido.

Desde que se abrió a Derek por no estar preparado para el sexo, el otro hombre nunca empujó, incluso cuando dormía o se duchaba juntos. El hombre lo besó y presionó sus cuerpos juntos, Stiles sintió continuamente su erección, pero Derek nunca presionó para obtener más. Nunca.

Y esa fue una de las razones por las que Stiles quería invitarlo. Sintió que estaba listo para pasar al siguiente nivel de su relación. Se ponía cachondo cada vez que Derek lo abraza, cuando el otro hombre lo besara. Incluso cuando Derek simplemente se sentaba allí escribiendo su novela, Stiles miraba fijamente su "cara pensante" y se ponía duro. Había llegado al punto en que Stiles deseaba que Derek empujara un poco para que no tuviera que hacerlo.

—Creo... estoy listo Scotty. —Stiles se sonrojó un poco, mirando a los ojos azules de Loki. —Quiero.

Scott lo miró por un momento antes de sonreír.

—Entonces ese desempeño será el incentivo correcto. Me refiero a los disfraces que Lydia consiguió son asombrosos.

—Ella los diseñó para algunos diseñadores de lencería en París. Ahí fue durante el verano.

—Esa chica está loca.

—Pero lo vale.

****

Stiles se sentó allí mientras los otros bailarines calentaban. Él, sin embargo, se sentó junto a la pared, jugueteando con sus calentadores de piernas. Todo el mundo estaba emocionado, finalmente iban a disfrazarse y practicar.

De repente, el estudio de baile estaba lleno de chicas vestidas con lencería y medias y ligas, con tocados tan llamativos que parecían pájaros.

—Y para nuestra estrella, —sonrió Lydia y sacó tres conjuntos.

—Oh, Dios mío, Lyds... ¿Tres? —Stiles se atragantó, mirando los colores vibrantes y el trabajo de cuentas y las extravagantes decoraciones.

—Bueno, tienes tres escenas principales. Cada una necesita su propio atuendo.

—Pensé que solo habría un cambio de maquillaje o cabello o algo así, pero no tres conjuntos completamente diferentes.

—Lástima, te verás deslumbrante sin importar nada. —Ella sonrió y los empujó sobre él. —Ve y pruébalos.

Stiles le sacó la lengua antes de moverse al área de cambio que las chicas habían establecido. Colgándolos, todavía no podía creerlo.

Cada uno que puso lo hizo sentir una nueva ola de sensualidad corriendo por estas venas. Cada uno lo hizo sentir poderoso y sexy e increíblemente seguro.

No podía esperar a que Derek volviera.

****

Stiles estaba esperando junto a su teléfono para recibir la llamada y ver a Derek. Dijo que el avión aterrizaría a las 3 y que estaría en casa a las 4 y que llamaría a Stiles entonces. Él se estaba mordiendo las uñas. Solo han pasado unos días y sin embargo, extraña tanto al otro hombre.

¿Era eso normal?

¿Era normal que hubiera comprado ropa nueva y que Lydia le peinara? Bueno, no Lydia exactamente, pero el salón que Lydia frecuentaba. En lugar del flop normal de color castaño, ahora tenía los lados afeitados y medio largo. La mujer lo había llamado un recorte rizado. La parte que no había cortado, le tomó un rizador y le había dado instrucciones a Lydia sobre cómo mantener la apariencia. Parecía saber que a Stiles no le importaba demasiado. Ahora había replicado el estilo con el rizador que Lydia le había comprado con instrucciones. Siguió tirando del rizo frente a sus ojos.

¿Era normal que hubiera limpiado su apartamento tres veces en la última hora? Scott se había ido enfadado murmurando que le habían gritado por dejar migas en el mostrador. Él había ido a ver a Kira. Probablemente.

¿Era normal que hiciera que Lydia lo ayudara a encontrar la colonia correcta? La última vez que él y Derek fueron al centro comercial, el hombre mayor había comentado que le gustaba el nuevo Chanel Allure Homme. A Stiles no le importaban mucho los perfumes pero Derek había tomado el probador y rociado la muñeca de Stiles con él. Después de dejar la botella, se llevó la muñeca a la nariz e inhaló profundamente. Luego, sin apartar los ojos de Stiles, besó la muñeca del chico más joven y murmuró ‘delicioso’. No hace falta decir que Stiles había estado rojo durante mucho tiempo después.

¿Era normal que casi saltara al aire cuando sonó el timbre?

Irritado, Stiles colgó su teléfono y agarró a Loki que estaba maullando en la puerta.

—Hush Loki, nunca respondas la puerta. Podría ser un extraño. —Le arrulló al gato. —O alguien peligroso.

Abrió la puerta y permaneció inmóvil ante la vista.

—Stiles.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Derek estaba agotado y olía como el aire viciado del avión. Quería ducharse y tal vez tomar una siesta después de esas agotadoras horas sentado junto a los hombres de Deucalion. Pero también quería ver a Stiles. Entonces, el primer lugar al que fue el apartamento de Stiles.

Le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Scott, quien le dijo que el otro chico estaba en casa.

Apestoso y vestido terriblemente, subió las escaleras hasta el apartamento de Stiles.

Distraído, no oye las voces adentro. Él golpea y contiene la respiración esperando la oleada del aroma que tanto ama.

Su corazón late más rápido cuando la puerta se abre.

Y cuando lo hace, se detiene. Detiene todo. Detiene la respiración. Deja de escuchar. Detiene la vida.

Porque frente a él se encuentra lo más bello que ha visto.

Más tarde, ¿pensaría qué tan fuertes son sus sentimientos, pero ahora mismo? ¿En este mismo segundo?

No le importa una mierda y agarra al chico por la cintura y lo besa largo, duro y apasionado. Stiles deja escapar un pequeño gemido antes de derretirse contra él por completo.

Los brazos del joven se enroscan alrededor de su cuello y se siente tan alto.

Al separarse, mueve besos por el cuello del hombre, absorbiendo el muy necesario olor del chico. Para su sorpresa, él consigue eso y un poco más. Y Dios es embriagador. La colonia no enmascara su aroma, solo se agrega a él. Él deja escapar un rugido de placer causando que Stiles suelte un suave gemido.

Antes de que pudiera entrar, Stiles se aleja de él.

Enderezando su ropa, retrocede.

—Um... Nosotros... tengo invitados. —Derek admira la forma en que la cara del niño brilla de color rojo brillante mientras arregla su cabello. En una mirada más cercana, cabello nuevo.

Derek toma un rizo entre sus dedos y sonríe. El rubor solo se profundiza a medida que gira. —Derek... esto es...

Derek se gira para mirar a la otra persona en la habitación y mira con el ceño fruncido. Este hombre le parecía familiar. Era alto, con ojos marrones y cabello largo.

—Manuel. —Ambos se dan la mano. —Eres Derek.

La voz también era familiar...

De repente, los ojos de Derek se abrieron de par en par. Su mente regresó a su primera noche de fiesta. Al club. Donde estaba pedaleando el 'nuevo material'. El que él jodió en el asiento trasero de su auto. El que él recibió la ‘droga’.

—Sí, un placer conocerte, Manuel. —Derek se puso rígido mientras le daba la mano al otro hombre.

—Nos hemos visto antes, parece. —Manuel dijo un poco fríamente. —En el club... hace unos meses.

Stiles se mueve nerviosamente mientras mira entre ellos.

—¿Club?

—Oh, sí. Estabas allí. —Derek se vuelve hacia Stiles y ve algo en su rostro. Algo que no estaría relacionado con ninguna palabra que indicara bien. —Cuando era nuevo en la ciudad, salía de discotecas para salir de la casa. Allí conocí a Manuel.

—Conocer sería una subestimación. —Manuel habló. —follamos en el asiento trasero de tu auto. ¿Te acuerdas?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles, volteándose hacia Derek y luego hacia Manuel. Cuando ambos se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada, Stiles habló de nuevo. —Manuel, gracias por pasar, pero creo que Derek está cansado de su vuelo y le gustaría descansar.

—Por supuesto, Stiles. —Manuel se acercó antes de inclinarse para abrazar a Stiles. Le dio al chico más pálido un rápido beso en la mejilla. —Por cierto, te ves increíble

Y con eso salió por la puerta, dejando a Stiles y Derek en el medio del vestíbulo.

—Así que... tuviste sexo... con mi ex novio. —Stiles no parecía enojado... más confundido y un poco conmocionado.

—Sí, pero eso fue... espera, ¿ex novio? —Derek se volvió para mirarlo antes de girarse con ira, abriéndose camino a través de la puerta.

—Espera, Derek, ¿a dónde vas? —Stiles lo agarró del brazo, tratando de aferrarse a él.

—Voy a ir a rasgar esa mierda. —Él gruñó de vuelta. —No debería haberte lastimado. No debería haberte hecho llorar así. ¿Por qué estaba aquí en primer lugar?

Stiles simplemente le sonrió suavemente.

—Es por eso que él estuvo aquí en realidad. Para disculparse. —Stiles condujo al ahora más tranquilo Derek a la cocina. Dejando ir al hombre mayor, comenzó a rondar y preparar una comida.

Derek observó con cuidado, sus trucos policiales entraron en juego. Stiles se veía bien. El nuevo cabello rizado. El nuevo suéter marrón que parecía varias tallas más grande se le cayó del hombro para exponer ese trozo de piel. El perfume. Se veía increíble realmente. Hipnotizante. Encantador. Asombroso. Y ahora tenía ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas que siempre se le pone cuando Derek mira demasiado tiempo.

Pero también había algo más. Una sacudida debajo de su piel. Un aleteo en su latido del corazón. Un pequeño rebote en su pierna. El chico estaba nervioso.

—Pero eso no es todo. También estuvo aquí por algo más. —Vio a Stiles dejar de agregar cosas a un plato. Vio como el chico buscaba una mentira en su mente. —¿Para qué estuvo aquí?

Stiles se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido presente en su rostro. Se veía tan pequeño entonces, tan frágil. Similar a su primera reunión.

Derek se levantó de su postura contra el mostrador y tiró del niño delgado en sus brazos. Stiles puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello automáticamente.

—¿Sabes que puedes decirme algo, verdad? —Dejó que su mano descansara contra la mejilla rosada del chico. Stiles asintió antes de arrastrar su rostro hacia el cuello de Derek. Derek solo rió y apretó ambos brazos contra el chico.

—Hheadmhsmemsdm —Stiles murmuró en su camisa.

—Puede que quieras decir eso otra vez, muchacho. Solo tengo la versión amortiguada. —Stiles suspiró antes de levantar la cabeza unos centímetros y decir en voz baja.

—Él me quiere de vuelta. —Derek dejó que esa frase se procesara por unos momentos. Stiles lo dejó. El hombre más joven simplemente se puso de pie contra él, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Un poco más apretado ahora, como si esperara que Derek se fuera de nuevo.

—Oh. ¿Quieres? —Él vacila en preguntar. No porque quisiera alejarse del hombre que lo lastimó. No, esto era puramente egoísta. Quería mantener a Stiles solo; él no quería dejarlo ir en absoluto. Stiles fue alguien que hizo su trabajo un poco más fácil de manejar. Stiles lo hizo despertarse por las mañanas con una sonrisa en lugar de fruncir el ceño. Stiles lo hizo disfrutar de comer un maldito pomelo; él solía odiar esas cosas.

Stiles se mantuvo en silencio por un segundo.

—No lo quiero. Solo te quiero a ti. —Stiles murmuró, besando su cuello.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro y jaló al chico más fuerte contra el suyo.

—¿Sí? ¿Seguro? Estoy bastante mal en este momento. —Derek bromeó. Stiles levantó su cabeza, alivio en sus ojos, con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

—No me importa, maloliente, te quiero. —Stiles se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente. —Te extrañé. Sé que fueron solo unos días, pero te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también te extrañé. No es extraño. —Derek besó la frente de Stiles. Con la esperanza de aligerar el humor un poco oscuro, agregó. —Tengo regalos.

Funcionó porque Stiles iluminó un árbol de navidad.

—¿Regalos? ¡Dame! —Stiles exclamó, tomando su mano y tirando de él hacia la sala de estar y obligándolo a sentarse en el sofá. Volvió corriendo a la cocina en busca del plato de comida y se lo puso a Derek antes de sentarse con una mirada expectante.

Derek solo rió y se inclinó para besarlo antes de entregarle el paquete envuelto.

—Sé lo mucho que amas esto así que... —Derek comió un poco de la pasta que Stiles había hecho mientras miraba al niño rasgar el papel de envolver y tirarlo a un lado.

Por el chillido de la emoción, era seguro decir que a Stiles le gustaba su regalo.

—¿Su nuevo libro? No puedo creer que lo hayas obtenido. ¡Ni siquiera ha salido aún! —Stiles le quitó suavemente el plato de las manos y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Luego, sin previo aviso, abordó al hombre junto a él. —¡Cómo lo conseguiste!

—¿Es eso una pregunta o una declaración? —Derek preguntó, apretando al hombre más joven contra él.

—Pregunta. —Stiles murmuró, abrazándose al hombre más grande. Derek soltó una carcajada.

—Pedí algunos favores y un amigo me envió esto. Es el que van a publicar. Cubre arte y todo. Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

—Lo prometo... Dios, estoy tan desgarrado... quiero leer el libro ahora... pero también quiero quedarme aquí... —Stiles gimió.

—Qué tal si te quedas aquí, en mis brazos y me cuentas sobre lo que ha sucedido desde que me fui. Porque veo un nuevo corte de pelo, ropa nueva y colonia nueva.

A Derek le encantaba la forma en que su omega se iluminaba y se ponía rojo brillante. También le encantó cuando el omega metió su cabeza en el pecho de Derek para esconderse de la vista.

—Quería sorprenderte...

—Y qué linda sorpresa. Te ves delicioso. Huele delicioso. Y te sientes tan suave. —Derek dejó escapar un gruñido complacido.

—Hmm. —Stiles ronroneó en respuesta.

—¿Dónde está Loki? —Preguntó Derek, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la bola naranja de pelo.

—En... dormitorio. —Siguió gruñendo... y siseando. —Necesitaba... un tiempo de espera.

—¿Qué tal si tomamos una siesta? ¿Hmm?

—Llévame, Alfa.

****

Derek se acostó en la cama por unos minutos más escuchando a Stiles dando vueltas. Su omega era una persona de mañanas. Era como si estuvieran destinados a ser opuestos y se complementaran.

Levantándose de un tirón, se dirigió silenciosamente al otro lado del apartamento. Stiles estaba bailando alrededor de la cocina con nada más que la camisa de Derek y sus propios calzoncillos. Cuando Derek comenzó a pasar la noche, dejó un par de pijamas. Solía usar ambas partes hasta que Stiles finalmente le dijo que no necesitaba usar una camisa si no quería. Que Derek no tuviera camisa no le molestaba un poco. Así que la camisa se dejó en el cajón la mayoría de las noches. Hasta que Stiles lo usó una vez. Derek había comentado que amaba a Stiles usando sus cosas. Desde entonces, Stiles siempre usaba una camisa demasiado grande y Derek usaría los pantalones sueltos. Scott una vez fingió vomitar sobre lo bruto que pensó que era.

Lentamente se arrastró detrás del omega y capturó a la bestia aleteante en medio del paso, ganando un chillido y un codazo cercano a la nariz.

—¡Derek! —El chico lo amonestó. —Odio cuando haces eso.

—Mentiroso. —Derek murmuró contra su cuello, donde prácticamente podía sentir el salto en su corazón. Ha vuelto por más de una semana y ni siquiera ha vuelto al apartamento que el Sheriff le había tendido.

—Todavía lo odio. —Stiles se volvió hacia los panqueques antes de acurrucarse.

Loki permaneció en la sala de estar, una pelota naranja en el sofá en un momento de sol, ignorando a los dos amantes.

****

Derek esperó junto a la puerta mientras Stiles corría recogiendo sus cosas.

—¡Vamos, Stiles, vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! —Derek miró su reloj.

—¡Voy! Solo... déjame... ¡déjame llevar! ¡Vamos! —Derek miró al chico. Llevaba polainas grises y calentadores negros, un henley verde que sin duda era la de Derek desde que pasó por el trasero del chico.

—Te ves como si fueras al gimnasio... o a una fiesta de pijamas. —Derek comentó mientras Stiles cerraba el departamento.

—Silencio. Voy a trabajar igual que tú. —El chico rebotó mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

—Trabaja... entonces un instructor de gimnasio...

—No...

—Un consultor profesional sobre el sueño. —Eso provocó una risa del chico mientras abría la puerta del auto.

—¡No, pero esa es buena!

—Entonces dame una pista. —Stiles guarda la bolsa de gimnasia en el asiento trasero.

—¡No!

—No puedo creer que tenga un novio que me mienta. —Derek hizo un puchero cuando comenzaron a dirigirse a la ciudad. Tenía que dejar a Stiles en su cafetería.

—Justo detrás de ti.

Cuando llegaron allí, Stiles ya con su bolsa de lona preparada, Derek recibió una carta.

—¿Qué es esto? —Derek preguntó mirándolo.

Stiles se sonrojó, pero no dudó.

—Eres una pista... —Y con eso el chico ya estaba entrando a la cafetería.

El sobre era sencillo y no sellado. Tan abierto, preguntándose qué tenía que serle dado que era lo suficientemente importante como para colocarlo en un sobre.

En el interior había 4 entradas para una actuación de ballet.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Derek esperó en fila con sus amigos. Tenía cuatro billetes y no sabía qué hacer con los otros tres. Pensó que la gente a la que Stiles quería traer ya estaría allí. Así que hizo fila, con un gran ramo de rosas y margaritas junto a una Erica increíblemente vestida, un Boyd bien vestido y un Isaac en su conjunto.

—¡Dios, Derek, esta fue una buena idea! No puedo creer que no hayamos pensado en eso. Es una buena forma de acercarse a Matt sin que en realidad alguien lo rechace. —Erica dijo, arreglando la correa de su vestido de noche azul medianoche. Llevaba un abrigo de piel sintética y un pendiente de diamantes.

Derek habría pensado que estaba demasiado arreglada para el evento, pero después de mucha investigación se dio cuenta de que su novio era en realidad un bailarín de ballet de fama mundial y el hecho de que había decidido bailar en Beacon Hills hizo famosa a la ciudad. Muchas personas famosas, si no ricas, salen a verlo bailar. Y esta actuación fue la más atrevida. Gracias a los muchos carteles que volaban a través de Internet, Derek había vislumbrado carne cargada de lencería. Sin embargo, no había fotos de Stiles, sino de muchos miembros del equipo de baile. Incluso Matt. Y eso no debería haber sido algo que debería haber visto. Matt con mallas de rejilla y un corsé. Pero, Dios, si Matt estaba usando eso... ¿Qué usaría Stiles?

Y eso fue lo que lo mantuvo en su apartamento durante los tres días previos a la actuación sin hacer nada más que masturbarse con las imágenes de Stiles en seda, encajes y perlas. Él podría comprar al niño que después de este espectáculo porque Dios se vería increíble.

Derek se preocupó por el ramo en su mano. Fue el tipo más grande que hicieron. Había pagado un extra por las perlas falsas que estaban envueltas alrededor de las flores y alrededor de los tallos.

—¿Para quién es eso? —Preguntó Isaac, asintiendo hacia las flores. —Estoy bastante seguro de que no es para Matt.

—Ew. Por favor. ¡Eso es para el amante de Derek! —Erica dedujo. —¡No puedo creer que Derek se deshuese de un Bailarin!

—El respeto.

Sus asientos estaban cerca del frente. Derek colocó su ramo bajo sus asientos para esconderlo del sitio y el peligro. Mirando a su alrededor, vio a Kira, vestida con un Kimono rojo con Scott a su lado. Cuando lo vio, agitó la mano y animó a Scott a hacer lo mismo. Scott a regañadientes asintió con la cabeza. Vio al Sheriff sentado al otro lado de la gran fila al lado de Jordan. Ambos solo asintieron con la cabeza en su dirección. Derek pensó que era extraño que esos dos estuvieran allí, pero podría tratarse de seguridad.

—Guau... parece que la mitad de la gente es de la ciudad y la otra mitad voló de todo el mundo. —Isaac murmuró mirando a esta pareja rusa que se sentó y conversó al lado de esta pareja etíope, pasando por el tocado tradicional que llevaba la dama.

—El bailarín principal es famoso en todo el mundo. —Boyd mencionado.

—Wow... ¿cómo conseguiste las entradas? —Isaac preguntó.

—La misma persona para la que compró flores. —Erica bromeó.

Se calmaron cuando las luces se apagaron.

****

El espectáculo comenzó como cualquier otro, con una historia contada.

La música comenzó con una melodía alegre.

Stiles interpretaba a una adolescente inocente, con ojos grandes de bambi, ansiosa de amor. Llevaba este corsé blanco con medias rosadas y perlas. Vestía volantes, encajes y flores. Él incluso usó un pequeño bolero hecho de volantes blancos y rosados. Se sentó entre una bailarina que vestía corsés y medias blancas. Frente a ellos había un interés amoroso vestido de negro con otros dos bailarines. El hombre bailó entre ellos antes de que la bailarina principal fuera lanzada hacia adelante. Las chicas vestían de blanco a Stiles mientras saltaban alto antes de que él también fuera arrojado hacia delante. Los dos bailaron en círculos literales, se unieron detrás de las espaldas de la otra bailarina. El hombre levantaría a Stiles y lo arrojó al aire, el chico arqueando su espalda bellamente. Luego, los dos se acercaron antes de que los otros bailarines escondieran sus marcos con grandes plumas blancas, una rosa blanca se levantó desde detrás de las plumas. La rosa blanca simbolizaba la virginidad del personaje. Fue llevado a la cama por su interés amoroso.

La escena se pone negra. La música toma un giro oscuro. Un giro enojado. La música se calmaría hasta un sonido casi inaudible antes de retomar con apuro e histeria.

Pero el interés amoroso tuvo una esposa. Una chica con el pelo rojo entró en la escena con un azul, rosa brillante y comenzó a girar y gesticular airadamente a su marido. Los dos bailaron en la misma armonía que solo podría haber nacido de la familiaridad. Los otros bailarines giraron en el acto cuando los dos se arrojaron fácilmente en el aire y se cubrieron el uno al otro. Stiles quedó en el medio. Girando como los otros bailarines, tropezando y aferrándose a su corazón. Confusión y corazón personificado. El amante había bailado fuera de escena dejando a la esposa y Stiles. Stiles bailó lentamente. Cautelosamente, doblándose bajo en el otro. La esposa no lo estaba teniendo. Ella giró en cortas ráfagas enojadas, su expresión sombría. Ella empuñó su abanico como un arma. El adolescente dio un salto atrás cada vez que la esposa saltó hacia adelante. El adolescente se agachó cuando la esposa saltó alto. Los otros bailarines vinieron al rescate de Stiles. Abanicándose a sí mismos, tratando de defender al niño. El adolescente lloró cuando sus compañeros bailarines giraron a su alrededor, pateando sus piernas, lanzando sus brazos con gracia en indignación y angustia. Stiles girando en círculos flojos y flojos, apretando sus brazos contra sí mismo.

La escena se pone negra.

Descanso.

La música había cambiado a una melodía lenta y alegre. Algo con un tono deprimente.

Stiles luego se había cambiado a un traje verde esmeralda que estaba acentuado por el rosa. El corsé tenía correas de liga que sostenían la seda negra en sus largas piernas. El atuendo parecía roto y duro. Pero, una vez más, el personaje de Stiles también se rompió. El personaje de Stiles lloraría en esos círculos rotos, en la esquina de la pista de baile antes de temblar y saltar con gracia por el escenario. La chica con el pelo rojo estaba bailando en un círculo, siempre con un movimiento de enojo. Había otro hombre dando vueltas en círculos, usando diferentes tonos de negro mientras Stiles bailaba más cerca de cada uno. Cuando tenía contacto físico, el otro bailarín tomaba Stiles cerca, levantando las piernas del niño alrededor de su cintura y sumergiendo al niño bajo. Sus expresiones de pura lujuria. Stiles bailaría con él mientras los otros estaban congelados. Luego bailó lejos del amante, que estaba atrapado en el lugar, a otro. El amante anterior se congelaba con los brazos extendidos en la dirección en que se había movido Stiles. Una y otra vez esto. Stiles eventualmente tenía sus momentos de tristeza, mientras los hombres permanecían congelados, los otros bailarines giraban alrededor de él mientras lloraba en esos círculos rotos. Él se sacudía y sonreía nuevamente antes de bailar con su nuevo amante. Finalmente, se salió del escenario. Dejando a 12 hombres congelados con los brazos extendidos y expresiones rotas.

La escena se pone negra.

La música comienza con una melodía cautivadora.

Stiles regresa a la escena en algo escandaloso. Esta vez usaba labios rojos rubíes y un corsé rojo a juego. Sus piernas estaban vestidas con medias negras con brillantes lazos rojos en la parte superior. Vestía una falda que ocultaba sus partes privadas y florecía en la parte posterior en algo que se movía cada vez que se movía. Llevaba un sombrero con un velo escondiendo sus ojos. Sus manos estaban envueltas en guantes de satén negro. Él sonrió con suficiencia cada vez que se movió. No hubo más lágrimas cuando bailaba de un hombre al siguiente. Pero hubo expresiones de él rompiéndose por dentro. De las flores que llevaba cerca del sombrero, una seguía cayéndose. Él no estaba al tanto del otro hombre mientras bailaba. El otro hombre, vestido de azul pálido, comenzó a recoger las rosas caídas, atándolas con una cinta. Pronto los bailarines dejaron de bailar con Stiles y comenzaron a bailar con uno de los otros bailarines. Dejando a Stiles solo. Finalmente el hombre con las flores se mantuvo. Stiles bailó con él como de costumbre. Al menos hasta que trató de bailar. El amante lo mantuvo cerca, atrapándolo cada vez que se aventuraba demasiado lejos. Stiles se enfurecía y luchaba. Solo los dos se quedaron en el escenario. Stiles finalmente se liberó y comenzó a saltar del escenario hasta que el hombre arrojó una rosa a los pies de Stiles. Stiles lo miró antes de inclinarse para coger la rosa. Cuando volvió a mirar al hombre, el hombre sostuvo el ramo. Ahora era grande y abundante en comparación con la pérdida bajo el sombrero de Stiles. Stiles se movió cautelosamente hacia el hombre. El hombre se arrodilló frente a Stiles, sosteniendo el ramo como una ofrenda. Eventualmente, Stiles aceptó el ramo. El amante lo mantuvo cerca, atrapándolo cada vez que se aventuraba demasiado lejos. Stiles se enfurecería y lucharía. Solo los dos se quedaron en el escenario. Stiles finalmente se liberó y comenzó a saltar del escenario hasta que el hombre arrojó una rosa a los pies de Stiles. Stiles lo miró antes de inclinarse para coger la rosa. Cuando volvió a mirar al hombre, el hombre sostuvo el ramo. Ahora es grande y abundante en comparación con la pérdida bajo el sombrero de Stiles. Stiles se movió cautelosamente hacia el hombre. El hombre se arrodilló frente a Stiles, sosteniendo el ramo como una ofrenda. Eventualmente, Stiles aceptó el ramo. El

La escena se pone negra.

La música es fácil y ligera como atrapada por la brisa.

Los bailarines están conversando ahora. Bailando con facilidad, llevando flores en el pelo y en las medias. Estaba el aroma de la primavera. Los bailarines usaban blanco. Stiles entró en la escena girando en una bruma deslumbrante. Llevaba un corsé color crema y unas bragas azules de seda. Medias blancas sostenidas por las correas rosadas del corsé. También llevaba una chaqueta azul pálido con un acabado de encaje blanco. Una corona hecha de las mismas rosas que estaba perdiendo en la escena anterior se sentó con orgullo en su cabeza. La confianza en sí misma estaba de vuelta en sus movimientos. No hubo descansos, ni sonrisas, ni lágrimas. Solo había felicidad que irradiaba cuando el mismo bailarín se acercaba, usando crema y azul pálido. Stiles se paró frente a su nuevo amante y giraría, su cintura sostenida por el bailarín. Stiles entonces comenzó a saltar alrededor del escenario, girando, reuniendo a los otros bailarines para unirse. Luego saltó a los brazos de su nuevo amante, se elevó en el aire, sonriendo alegremente.

La música llegó a su fin con un fuerte triunfo y una alegre flauta.

****

Derek no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí aplaudiendo con el resto. Le había rasgado las mejillas y el programa, que explicaba algunas partes, estaba rasgado en su regazo. Sus mejillas duelen por sonreír. Sus amigos no fueron mejores. Erica había empezado a gritar en la escena con la esposa.

Derek se excusó y se dirigió al backstage donde ya había mucha gente pidiendo autógrafos. Stiles estaba allí con la niña pelirroja riendo y todavía con ese corsé color crema y chaqueta azul. Dios, sus piernas se veían deslumbrantes con esas medias.

Derek no necesitaba moverse entre la multitud. No. Stiles ya se estaba moviendo hacia él. Corriendo en realidad. Derek lo atrapó cuando el chico saltó en sus brazos.

—¡Derek! —Stiles lloró felizmente, todavía alto en la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

—¡Oye, estabas increíble allá arriba! —Derek retrocedió un poco para capturar al chico en un beso cálido pero suave, abrazándolo fuerte. Él se retiró y le presentó el ramo al niño. —Estos son para ti.

—¡Dios mío, estos deben haber sido caros! —Stiles exclamó viendo el encaje y las perlas. Levantó la vista con ojos llorosos. —Derek.

—Te amo. —Derek susurró, besándolo con fuerza. Quería llevar al niño a casa y abrazarlo cerca. Luego quería ir al baño para masturbarse con él. El quería quedarse dormido junto a él.

Stiles tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Derek era muy consciente de que esta era la primera vez que cualquiera de ellos hablaba esas tres pequeñas palabras.

—Yo también te amo, Derek. —Stiles sonrió antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente.

Fueron cortados por una tos cortés.

Los dos se separaron para enfrentar al Sheriff de Beacon Hills.

—¡Papá! —Stiles casi gritó antes de abrazar al hombre de uniforme. Derek, que se estaba preparando para saludar a su jefe temporal, se detuvo en sus pasos. ¿'Papá'?

—Stiles, chico, hiciste bien allí. Tu madre estaría orgullosa. —El Sheriff abrazó a Stiles con fuerza. Derek se hizo a un lado, mirando impotente a Jordan, que estaba a unos pasos atrás. Jordan no fue de ayuda ya que se quedó allí con un gesto de desaprobación.

—Gracias Papa. —Stiles se separó antes de arrastrarlo hacia Derek. —Papá, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Este es Derek. Mi novio.

—¿Novio? —El Sheriff preguntó, con ambas cejas levantadas y ojos brillantes de peligro. Derek quería confesar todo allí mismo. Quería decirle claramente a Stiles y decirle al niño que era un policía encubierto que estaba probando el busto del traficante. Sin embargo, no pudo. No con Matt de pie a unos metros de distancia, mirando inquisitivamente a Derek y luego vidriado al Sheriff antes de volver a Derek. Derek simplemente negó con la cabeza al hombre antes de enfrentar al Sheriff.

—Sí, señor. Es un honor conocerte finalmente. —Derek esperaba que el hombre siguiera el juego.

Yo Derek. —El Sheriff le estrechó la mano con demasiada fuerza. Derek estaba seguro de que habría un hueso fracturado si no roto. —Stiles hablaremos más tarde. Continúa y celebra con tus amigos y... .novio. Te lo mereces después de la actuación.

—¡Por papá, gracias por venir a verme! —Stiles abrazó al Sheriff una vez más antes de que el hombre prácticamente se alejara.

—Entonces tu padre es el Sheriff. —Derek le dijo al chico bajo su brazo.

—¡Sip!

—Siento que me disparará la próxima vez que me vea. —Derek murmuró.

—Probablemente. —Stiles respondió. Derek lo miró. Él se sorprendió al ver al niño sonriendo y sin preocuparse en absoluto. —No te preocupes, papá es excelente. No golpeará las arterias principales de las articulaciones.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor. —Derek resopló, alejando al chico de los extraños y de vuelta a sus amigos.

—No debería. —Stiles le dio un beso de disculpa. Derek aceptó y suspiró. Le dispararán en el futuro cercano. No había dudas en su mente. —¡Oh, déjame presentarte a mis amigos!

El niño comenzó a enumerar los nombres de todos los presentes. Le presentó a Lydia, que era su mejor amiga después de Scott. Aparentemente ella lo había ayudado con su nuevo cabello y aroma. Ella se veía increíble incluso después de la actuación. Pero sinceramente, nadie se veía mejor que Stiles en este momento. Y eso no fue porque él fuera parcial. Fue solo la fría y dura verdad. Presentó al bailarín masculino como Theo Raken. Los otros bailarines eran un borrón de nombres. El único otro que reconoció era Matt, pero el hombre solo asintió y siguió su camino.

—Tendrás que perdonar a Matt. Vivirá mucho en casa. —Stiles había dicho. Derek solo había gruñido.

Finalmente, los amigos de Derek bajaron para verlos. ¡Erica había gritado sobre cómo Derek estaba saliendo con alguien tan lindo y tan precioso! Había coqueteado con Stiles hasta que Stiles parecía una de las rosas rojas que llevaba en el pelo.

—¡Stiles! ¡Vístete! ¡Scott y Kira nos encontrarán allí! —Lydia había gritado antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡De acuerdo! —Stiles le había gritado.

—¿Van a celebrar? —Isaac había preguntado.

—Sí, a Lydia le gusta salir justo después de una actuación y es su tradición ahora. Así que todos nos vestimos y salimos de discoteca. ¡Oigan! ¡Deberían venir! ¡Será divertido! —Stiles insistió.

—Hmm seguro, nada más que hacer en casa. —Isaac estuvo de acuerdo.

—¡Genial! Nos podéis encontrar allí. Como Scott. ¡Adelante, muéstrese y encuéntrenos en the Jungle!

El trío salió prometiendo reunirse con ellos en unas pocas horas.

—Así que ir a discotecas ¿eh? —Derek preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí. Tengo que irme a cambiar. Tú también deberías. —Stiles sonrió radiante, aunque un poco cansado.

—Realmente no quiero que cambies. Te ves increíble en este momento. —Derek gimió, mirando al niño. Stiles sonrió y se inclinó cerca, cuando sus labios apenas se tocaron.

—Tal vez lo traiga a casa y puedes ayudarme a cambiarme después del club. —Stiles susurró antes de besarlo y saltar al vestidor cerrado.

Derek se quedó allí, cerebro frito, hasta que Boyd tuvo que venir arrastrándolo de vuelta al automóvil.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Era seguro decir que Derek no estaba contento con su novio, vestido como estaba, en el club. El chico en cuestión estaba en la pista de baile con la chica llamada Lydia. Se había puesto unos shorts cortos y una camisa de mangas de malla negra. La peor parte... estaba usando cubrepezones rosas en forma de 'X'. Dejándose entrever contra la camisa oscura.

Derek, que se había puesto un henley y jeans y chaqueta de cuero, estaba de pie junto a la barra y casi gruñó cada vez que otro chico se acercaba a su chico.

Como ahora mismo.

Había otro tipo jodido agarrando al novio de Derek. El otro hombre tenía una mano sobre el culo de Stiles y estaba buscando a tientas como si no fuera mañana.

Stiles parecía alejarse del hombre pero el hombre no lo estaba entendiendo.

—Derek. —Isaac advirtió, teniendo la sensación de que sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Derek no le prestó atención al rubio a su lado y se adelantó.

Lydia estuvo a punto de gritarle al hombre.

—¡Deja que te vaya, gilipollas! —Lydia gritó. Sus ojos brillaban furiosamente bajo las luces intermitentes.

—Esto no te concierne, perra. —El otro hombre se burló.

—Pero a mi sí. —Derek gruñó y sin pensar, golpeó al otro hombre. Stiles, finalmente libre, miró a Derek con asombro y horror. El otro hombre se escondió en la oscuridad, sosteniéndose la mandíbula. Derek acercó a su chico. —¿Estás bien?

Stiles solo asintió, sonriendo suavemente mientras se inclinaba para besar a Derek.

—Mi héroe. —El chico pálido bromeó. Derek solo se encogió de hombros y lo llevó lejos de la pista de baile a la mesa de la que habían tomado el control.

—Ese tipo era horrible. —Lydia resopló, moviendo su pelo rojo detrás de ella. Ella se veía increíble en su vestido ceñido de piel de menta.

—¿Estás bien, Lyds? —Preguntó Kira, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora sobre su amiga.

—Estoy bien, es a Stiles a quien no soltaba. —Ella tomó un tiro. —Derek debería haberlo golpeado más fuerte.

Derek solo rió entre dientes mientras colocaba a Stiles en su regazo. —Si lo hiciera, entonces necesitaría una ambulancia.

—Yo lo creo. —Stiles murmuró, buscando a tientas los bíceps del chico mayor. El pobre chico había intentado mantenerse al día con sus amigos, pero había quedado K.O. después de tres chupitos.

****

Derek estaba consiguiendo otra ronda cuando chocó con Liam.

—¡Derek! No te he visto por un tiempo, supongo que has estado coqueteando con Little Red ¿eh? —El chico sonrió, actuando un poco descarado.

—¿Little Red ?— Derek preguntó.

—Sí, ¿recuerdas que traté de establecerte con mi amigo que es amigo de Lydia? Ese es Stiles. Lo llamamos Little Red. —Liam explicó. —Hay toda esta historia al respecto.

—Historia, ¿eh? ¿Es buena? —Derek tomó un sorbo de su agua. De todos ellos, alguien necesitaba estar sobrio.

—Demasiado bueno. Tendrás que preguntarle. ¡Voy a ir a bailar! Hasta luego.

****

La pareja entró tambaleándose al apartamento. Derek ayudó a Stiles a sentarse en el sofá antes de volver a la puerta y encerrarla. Scott había regresado a casa de Kira y estaban solos esta noche.

Y el borrón anaranjado saltó al sofá junto a Stiles y comenzó a ronronear.

Corregido, ellos y Loki.

Después de quitarle con cuidado los zapatos y la chaqueta del chico, Derek lo llevó al dormitorio y comenzó a ayudar al chico a quitarse esa ropa.

Excepto que Stiles tenía otras ideas.

—Hmm Derek … —El chico se inclinó para besar a Derek. Él cedió y devolvió el beso. El chico todavía se balanceaba en el lugar cuando Derek ayudó a quitarle la camisa y esos malditos cubrepezones. Fue como desenvolver un regalo. Cada capa de cinta eliminada mostraba un pezón rosado con el que Derek solo quería jugar.

La mesura era algo en lo que Derek siempre era bueno. Solo que no con Stiles.

Él quería hacer más. Y por el hecho de que Stiles se estaba frotando en la entrepierna de Derek, él también.

Pero el chico estaba borracho. E incluso sin que él fuera un oficial, no podía aprovecharse de nadie.

Entonces, en vez de eso, ayudó al chico a ponerse una camisa suave, que aparentemente era uno de los henley de Derek. ÉL la había estado buscando.

Los pantalones cortos... bueno, los pantalones cortos eran otra historia.

Una vez retirados, revelaron las bragas azules de seda que Stiles llevaba puestas durante la última parte de su actuación. Derek quería golpear su cabeza contra una pared. Su chico era demasiado delicioso.

Tomando respiraciones profundas, se las arregló para ponerle unos pantalones deportivos.

Le dio al chico algo de Advil y mucha agua.

Después de meter al niño borracho en la cama, hizo una cama en el sofá para él.

Tal vez por la mañana prepararía el desayuno para el chico que ama.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Oh, Dios le dolía la espalda. Él era demasiado viejo para esta mierda.

Logró levantarse del sofá y abrir la espalda.

Demasiado viejo.

Tal vez convencerá a Stiles para que compre un sofá nuevo.

Pero primero, comida.

Podía oír a su chico dando vueltas y más vueltas, murmurando acerca de su estómago, en el dormitorio y decidió que algunas papas salteadas, cebollas caramelizadas y una frittata serían las mejores. Cuando terminó de preparar la comida, oyó que Stiles se metía en la ducha y mascullaba que el hedor era demasiado.

Derek se rió ante eso. Stiles había bebido tanto, se estaba derramando en sus poros. Entonces la ducha fue completamente justificable.

Cuando volvió a salir, solo con una toalla, vio la extensión de la comida y se apoyó en Derek.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí. —Stiles murmuró besándolo suavemente.

—Todavía no es suficiente. Te mereces lo mejor. —Derek se rió entre dientes, sosteniendo al chico cerca, sus manos sobre su piel desnuda, la toalla bajando. —¿Quieres ir a vestirte para que podamos comer?

Stiles masculló algo ambiguo mientras besaba el cuello y la mandíbula de Derek, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Derek cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza en la otra dirección para que Stiles pudiera tener más espacio.

—La comida se está enfriando... —Derek suspiró, sosteniendo las caderas del chico. —Huele rico.

—Sabes mejor. —Stiles gimió, acariciando el pecho desnudo de Derek. El chico pálido mordió suavemente la clavícula de Derek. —Por favor, Derek... por favor

—¿Por favor qué? —Preguntó sin aliento. Podía sentir la excitación de Stiles contra su muslo. Y él quería. Dios quería que el chico.

—Por favor, hazme el amor... —le susurró Stiles al oído.

Y, sinceramente, eso es lo último que recuerda porque su cerebro cortocircuitó.

****

Stiles se despertó por la tarde con un dolor en la espalda. Un buen dolor. Uno que lo hizo sonreír en su suave almohada.

Él no tenía un plan listo en su mente. Él no podía recordar todo. Sin embargo, él podía recordar ciertas cosas.

Cosas como:

La forma en que Derek lo había abrazado tan fuerte cuando lo llevo al dormitorio.

Los pequeños besos que dejaron magulladuras desde el ombligo hasta los labios.

Las fuertes y seguras manos que lo guiaron. Eso lo abrió.

Las palabras de adoración y el amor susurradas una y otra vez.

El pequeño moretón en su cuello de cuando Derek lo mordió en éxtasis.

El cuerpo musculoso empequeñece al suyo y lo hace sentir tan seguro.

La presión que sintió cuando Derek entró en su cuerpo.

Los pequeños besos que secaron sus lágrimas.

Los dedos gruesos que estaban entrelazados con los suyos, manteniéndolo conectado a tierra con cada embestida.

Los suaves labios contra los de él mientras los dos gemían en éxtasis.

Las manos ásperas acariciando su cuerpo cuando se separaron por un momento.

Las palabras entre dientes de asombro como un trapo ligeramente frío se frotaban entre sus piernas.

La calidez de otro cuerpo que lo abrazaba y lo hacía callar para que durmiera.

La gran sonrisa que parece estar grabada permanentemente en su rostro.

Se deslizó lentamente fuera de los brazos de Derek hasta el borde de la cama, haciendo una mueca ante la punzada de dolor. Se arrastró al baño, después de encontrar algunos pantalones, y se quedó boquiabierto ante su reflejo. Dios, parecía la personificación del libertinaje y el pecado.

Tenía moretones desde el ombligo hasta el cuello. Sus labios estaban tan hinchados que dolían. Su cabello, ¡Dios mío, su cabello, era un pez gigante! ¡En todas direcciones! Los rizos van a todas partes.

Todavía estaba mirando cada parte de su cuerpo cuando Derek entró detrás de él, descaradamente desnudo. Esos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura.

—Mañana. —Él retumbó, picoteando un chupón bien colocado. —Te ves... tan deslumbrante.

Empezó a besar la garganta de Stiles de nuevo cuando Stiles soltó una risita y lo apartó lo suficiente para poder darse la vuelta y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Yo?

Derek no se veía mejor que él. Su cabello fuera un lío salvaje. Sus labios tan hinchados. Tenía un gran chupetón cerca de la clavícula. Y Dios, en una inspección más cercana, tenía marcas de garras bajando por su torso y espalda.

—Lo siento... —susurró Stiles, tocando suavemente uno.

—Oye, estos no duelen. —Derek agarró sus manos y las llevó a sus labios y los besó suavemente. —Podría curar esto en un segundo.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Me gusta cómo lucen. —Derek se acercó. —Me recuerdan al pequeño bailarín de ballet con el que me acosté anoche.

—¿Oh si? —Stiles sonrió, mirando esos intensos pero suavemente dorados ojos verdes.

—Sí. Lo salvaje se salió con la suya. Casi me hizo sentir que no estaba haciendo nada.

—Quizás él no te necesitó después de todo. —Stiles bromeó, ganando a un Derek gruñón muy cerca de su cuello.

—Creo que lo hizo. De lo contrario, no me habría agarrado con sus garras. —Derek respiró contra su punto de pulso.

—Creo que él también. —Stiles se aferró fuertemente a Derek. —Te amo.

—Te amo. —Derek lo besó, luego se inclinó hacia atrás, frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Dolor?

—Un poco, pero ya que estoy fuera por las próximas semanas, no importa. —Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Aunque no puedo salir sin camisa por un tiempo...

—Solo deberías estar sin camisa delante de mí. —Derek gruñó antes de levantarlo y llevarlo a la ducha. —De lo contrario, iría a la cárcel con la gran cantidad de cargos de asalto con los que tendría que lidiar.

La risa de Stiles sonó alrededor del baño.

****

La comida era deliciosa. Al menos, las piezas que Loki no consiguió. Lo que Derek había hecho para el desayuno estaba frío cuando llegaron a la mesa. Pero unos pocos minutos hicieron que los platos fueran lo más frescos posible.

Derek se sentó con Stiles en su regazo, el chico le daba de comer al plato compartido frente a ellos. Sus ojos nunca se desvían realmente; sus sonrisas nunca se desvanecen.

****

Esa noche, Stiles yacía contra Derek viendo el nuevo episodio de Supergirl. Estaban acurrucados bajo una manta que Derek le había comprado hacía unos meses. La manta era de un suave color amarillo con monos bailando alrededor. Tenía algunos pompones verdes al final. Loki estaba en su regazo, dormitando y ronroneando contento.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Stiles estaba realmente feliz.

Por supuesto, la vida está llena de altibajos.

Stiles simplemente no se dio cuenta de lo pronto que comenzarían las caídas.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

—Derek tenemos que hacer un movimiento pronto... se está tomando mucho más tiempo del previsto originalmente... pero si no actuamos pronto... podríamos quedar atrapados.

Ese fue el mensaje de Erica de hace tres noches. Y ahora ella no estaba respondiendo.

—Maldita sea. —Siseó mientras corría por la carretera hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó allí, pensó, esperaba, todo lo que estaba mal era que estaba resacosa y pasó el fin de semana con Boyd.

Pero cuando llegó allí, no era lo que esperaba.

La puerta roja brillante estaba fuera de sus bisagras. Caminando dentro vio que todo el lugar estaba cubierto de polvo debido a las balas que atravesaban las paredes. Incluso se jactó de que la mesa de café estaba partida por la mitad y las patas habían desaparecido hacía tiempo. El sofá tenía el relleno saliendo de la garra como lágrimas. La puerta trasera estaba destrozada. Las cortinas se amontonaban en el piso.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó un gruñido detrás de él.

Se volvió justo a tiempo para atrapar a Erica antes de que ella lo apuñalara con las patas de la mesa.

—¡Erica! —Él gritó, sacándola de los pensamientos salvajes.

Su cabello rubio estaba lleno de sangre. Tenía el labio partido, y sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo en un hematoma azul y negro.

—¿Derek?

—¿Qué pasó?

****

No necesitó escuchar la historia completa mientras la conducía al hospital. Ella recibió un disparo en la pierna y tenía algunas costillas magulladas, 2 rotas. Su muñeca estaba hinchada. Y ella podría haber tenido una conmoción cerebral.

Todos estos deberían haber sanado de inmediato. Pero como era un alfa el que atacaba, ella necesitaba ser monitoreada.

Boyd se sentó con ella en la habitación del hospital.

Isaac se sentó con Derek en la sala de espera.

Esperaron la llamada de Parrish.

No necesitaron esperar mucho.

****

El almacén oscuro y húmedo cuando Derek se acercó. Los miembros que estaban afuera lo saludaron cuando entró al edificio.

Deucalion había convocado una reunión de emergencia. No estaba seguro por qué, pero Derek no iba a correr ningún riesgo con respecto a esta reunión. Si él no aparecía, Deucalion sospecharía de él y nadie quería eso.

Especialmente desde que lo habían movido hacia la casa de Matt mientras la pelea entre padre e hijo se intensificaba.

Matt fulminó con la mirada sus cráneos mientras se sentaba en el lado derecho de Deucalion.

Como todavía no había revelado la fórmula química de la droga que había estado presionando en sus primeros días, Deucalion había querido que se quedara y así lo movió a una posición más segura y poderosa.

Y así, se sentó en medio de un sindicato del crimen con nada más que su ceñp y su chaqueta de cuero.

****

Stiles miró el reloj, y bostezó, estirándose placenteramente en la cama. Se suponía que Derek estaría en casa hace horas. Pero eso estuvo bien. Derek era su propio hombre. Su propio alfa. Él podría cuidarse solo.

Quizás en la mañana estará dormido en el sofá. No sería la primera vez que sucedió. Cuando se le preguntó por qué el sofá, Derek había murmurado que no quería despertar a Stiles. Aunque tenía una llave, todavía trataba el lugar como si fuera un invitado. Pero eso estuvo bien. Stiles ayudaría a Derek a establecerse mucho mejor después de su regreso.

Stiles no estaba seguro de por qué Derek nunca se había quedado en su propio lugar o por qué nunca invitó a Stiles, pero el de Stiles no se quejaba. Le encantaba tener a su novio terminado.

Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido, su teléfono sonó.

—'¿ola? —Él murmuró.

—¿Stiles?

—¿Manuel? —Stiles preguntó confundido, sentándose y frotándose los ojos. —¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?

—No es importante. Dime, ¿dónde estás?— La respuesta de Manuel fue rápida y llena de pánico.

—Um... estoy en casa... ¿por qué? —Él se sentó más recto. —¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Está Scott allí?

—¿No porque?

—Escucha atentamente Stiles. Quiero que te vistas, voy a recogerte—. Manuel ordenó.

—¿Qué? Por qué? —Stiles se dirigió a su armario de todos modos. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo y él prefería usar pantalones para eso.

—Derek está en problemas...

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Voy a buscarte!

Con eso colgó, dejando a Stiles muy confundido sentado en el medio de su sala de estar, acariciando a Loki, tratando de calmarse.

—Estoy seguro de que es solo un malentendido. —Stiles le susurró suavemente a Loki que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. —Estoy seguro de que Derek está perfectamente bien.

Loki dejó escapar un maullido al nombre de Derek.

El reloj ahora lee 1:15 a.m.

Dios, estaba cansado. Se había despertado temprano para ayudar a Lydia a elegir otra serie de actuaciones. Revisaron listas y listas. Y luego estaba la música y los bailarines. Y la coreografía. Habían pasado todo el día en el estudio.

Derek estaba trabajando durante ese tiempo. No es que Stiles supiera qué trabajo hacía exactamente. Todo lo que realmente sabía era que eso hacía que Derek trabajara horas extrañas. Pero si dejaba a Derek tiempo suficiente para pasar con Stiles, a Stiles realmente no le importaba. Derek le diría lo suficientemente pronto.

Cuando se encontró con Liam hace unos días, el chico más joven se jactó y elogió a Derek por ayudarlo a calmarse un poco. Solo lo suficiente para que él junte su mierda. Liam era un amor. El niño había perdido a sus amigos y familiares por su propia adicción a las drogas, ¿pero al verlo entonces? Todos los ojos brillantes y mejillas rosadas y realmente se ve emocionado por estudiar. Bueno, a Stiles definitivamente no le importaba lo que hacía Derek para ganarse la vida. El hombre mismo fue tan altruista como vinieron.

Stiles simplemente deseaba que estuviera bien. Muy bien para que Stiles lo golpee con un bate de béisbol. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer que Stiles entre en pánico y se preocupe así? Iban a tener palabras serias. Tan pronto como Derek llegó sano y salvo a casa.

—Estoy seguro de que está a punto de cruzar esa puerta en cualquier momento. —Stiles bostezó. —En cualquier momento, él pasará por esa puerta. Primero se pondrá gruñón porque está cansado... —Otro bostezo. —Y luego estará un poco molesto encontrándote a ti y a mí aquí en el piso, pero él sonreirá con esa sonrisa encantadora. Conoces a la de Loki. La que arruga sus ojos y sus mejillas se vuelven regordetas en lugar de cinceladas. Y luego nos recogerá y nos llevará a la cama... —Otro. —Bueno, él me levantará y me llevará a la cama. Pero te retendré para que él también te lleve por defecto... algún principio.

El reloj ahora lee 1:45 a.m.

—Algún principio... —Stiles murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos

Fue despertado más tarde por un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal.

—¿Qué? —Él saltó, asustado.

—Stiles, soy yo. Abre la puerta.

Stiles vaciló, mirando a Loki gruñir, con las orejas bajas.

—Stiles tienes que apurarte... Derek... —Stiles dejó de pensar y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando lo abrió, esperaba a Manuel... pero quien estaba en la puerta no era solo Manuel. Junto a él también estaba Matt.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —Stiles preguntó mientras Manuel lo agarraba del brazo y comenzaba a sacarlo por la puerta.

—Derek necesita que vengas. —Manuel apenas le dio tiempo suficiente para cerrar la puerta con llave antes de sacarlo del edificio y meterlo en un SUV viejo.

****

Cuando Derek dejó la reunión, decidió hacer una parada rápida en su apartamento. O el apartamento que el Sheriff había decorado y preparado para él. Bueno, el que Stiles ayudó a preparar, ahora que lo pensó. Todo tenía sentido ahora, Stiles era el hijo del Sheriff y, por lo tanto, había sido él quien había roto un gran agujero en la pared. Sin mencionar que esas fotos en el escritorio del Sheriff eran de Stiles cuando era un niño. Derek podría tener que pedirle al Sheriff uno para que se lo envíe a su entrometida hermana mayor.

El lugar parece que lo dejó hace una semana. Con las cosas de Liam arrojadas y libros por todas partes. El chico vivía con él ahora. Asombrosamente. No hubo una invitación formal o un acuerdo. Solo un día, Derek colocó una llave frente al niño y se alejó. Al día siguiente, Derek llevó el libro del niño a la habitación de invitados y no dijo nada. ¡Y voila! El niño comenzó a vivir allí junto a él. No es que realmente importara ya que Derek pasó la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando encubierto o con Stiles. Todavía el niño fue alimentado, y tenía un lugar real para vivir. Él estaba más saludable ahora. Y Derek, con su suave corazón de mierda, comenzó a ver al chico como algo más que un amigo. Más como un hermano.

Después de agarrar algunas cosas como ropa y para después del afeitado, se dirigió al apartamento de Stiles. El niño le había dado una llave, pero todavía dudaba en tratar el lugar como el suyo. Todavía estaba encubierto y no sabía realmente qué pasaría cuando le dijera a Stiles la verdad. Había estado evitando todas las conversaciones sobre su ocupación. Pero el tiempo se estaba acabando y tuvo que decidir si se lo contaba tarde o temprano.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, frunció el ceño. Incluso desde el frente del edificio podía escuchar el sonido. El sonido de Loki llorando y gruñendo. Subiendo corriendo las escaleras, Derek usó sus sentidos para encontrar un olor que no había olido en un momento. El aroma de Manuel. El ex novio de Stiles y el chico de una sola noche de Derek. Él también olía a Matt. Y eso nunca fue una buena señal.

****

—¿Estás bien chico? —Derek preguntó mientras Matt miraba por la ventana del avión con una mirada que incluso podía convertir a Medusa en piedra. Todavía estaba sosteniendo su teléfono con fuerza.

Matt lo miró y contempló la mirada, con esperanza, cariñosa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre se abrió.

—No. No, no. El imbécil quiere que deje de bailar. —Matt siseó, apretando su teléfono más fuerte.

—Oh... ¿es eso lo que quieres hacer?

—¡Joder, no! —El joven chilló. —¡Ya he renunciado tanto por el imbécil! ¿Sabías que teníamos una actuación importante en Beacon Hills? ¿Sabías también que probé para el papel principal masculino? Tenía que perderme mi audición porque el viejo se hizo disparar.

—¿Disparar?

—Sí, el viejo bastardo recibió un disparo de una pandilla rival.

—¿Rival? ¿Pensé que esta era la única pandilla en la ciudad? —Derek preguntó confundido

—Entonces eres un idiota. —Matt resopló. —Los rivales son el grupo de este puto pensamiento que se hace llamar los Darachs.

—Si son pensamientos, ¿por qué son rivales? —Derek estaba más allá de confundido ahora. Confundido fue un estado que se fue millas atrás. —¿Y cómo se acercaron tanto para conseguir disparar a Deucalion?

—Maldita Kali. Ella es la líder de la puta Darachs...

—Mierda. —Derek murmuró.

—Tuve que conducir todo el camino a Los Ángeles ese día porque el viejo me exigió estar con él durante sus 'horas de muerte'. Tal reina del drama, ese puto geek senil. —Matt gruñó. —Podría haber sido la estrella de esa actuación, pero ahora. Tuve que dejar pasar la oportunidad... al igual que en Broadway... como Juilliard

—Mi Viejo estaba tan decepcionado conmigo y mi estilo de vida wue me desheredó.

—¿Estilo de vida?

—Soy homosexual.

—Estos jodidos verdugos. Esperan que lo que sucedió durante su tiempo sea lo correcto. No ven que el presente sea tan diferente. —Matt despotricó. —Solía decir siempre que 'en mi época los hombres no usaban mallas y se paseaban por el escenario como un montón de hadas'. A la mierda. En su día no hicieron una mierda.

—Mi viejo solía decir 'no crié a un cobarde que es un jodido follaculos’ y solía golpearme pensando que podía vencerme a mí mismo. —Derek se rió sin humildad. —Mamá estaba convencida de que estaba poseído y de que Dios podría salvarme. Solía arrastrarme a la iglesia cada semana. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuántas veces salí y golpee.

Matt estaba mirándolo con horror.

—Por no hablar de la escuela. Quería dedicarme al arte. Pero papá estaba en contra y quería que yo asumiera el negocio familiar. —Derek se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Hizo eso por un tiempo

—¿Y luego qué pasó? —Matt preguntó intrigado.

—Nada. Esperé hasta que el viejo murió y vendí el negocio y fui a SF. Participé, hice arte, me metí en las drogas. Mi amigo me estaba tratando y me metió en eso. Lo siguiente que sé es que mi amigo me dice que nuestro vendedor quiere una fusión comercial con tu padre y aquí estoy.

—Mierda... ¿y tu madre? —La voz de Matt era más suave ahora. Derek sabía sobre la mamá de Matt. Cómo era una prostituta de la que Deucalion se enamoró y se casó. También escuchó que ella continuaba usando las drogas de Deucalion después de dar a luz. Ella fue encontrada muerta cuando Matt cumplió 5 años con una aguja en su brazo y su cuerpo magullado negro y azul en el bosque. La policía nunca podría averiguar si murió a causa de un ataque autoinfligido o si alguien hizo una sobredosis a propósito.

—Papá le disparó... justo antes de morir, la había golpeado hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y se rompió el labio. —Derek se burló, una fea mueca en sus labios. —Se había ido a la cama con uno de los miembros de la iglesia que fue amable con ella. Lo recuerdo. Solía decirle a mamá que la mejor manera de deshacerse de mis tendencias homosexuales sería mediante un enfoque amable y no una sumisión forzada a Dios. Él nos sacaba todos los domingos y me predicaba sobre el pecado. Pero siempre me compraba helados, así que no me importó demasiado.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—Después de que papá descubriera que ella se había acostado con él, agarró su escopeta y lo hizo caer al suelo. Le puso la pistola en la cabeza y sin dudarlo un momento... al menos se apresuró. —Derek suspiró y miró al techo. —Mamá, sin embargo, mamá fue despacio. La violaron sus amigos, humillada. Le dijo que simplemente le estaba dando a la prostituta lo que ella quería. —Y cuando terminó y se aburrió, le disparó en el estómago. Él la dejó sangrar en el medio de la sala de estar. Y cuando finalmente se fue, suspiró, me miró y dijo ‘te veo en el infierno marica’ y se pegó un tiro en la cabeza.

—Yo... ¿cuántos años tenías? —El chico más joven estaba más tranquilo ahora. Su ira se había calmado y lo que parecía compasión lo había reemplazado. Sí, su vida fue dura, pero no fue tan difícil como algunas otras.

—Acababa de cumplir 18 esa mañana. —Derek se removió inquieto con el asiento.

*****

—¿Hola?

—Sheriff, soy Derek Hale. Tenemos una emergencia.

—¿Qué es niño?

—Matt tiene Stiles.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

—¡No entiendo cómo podría pasar esto! —Erica gimió, mordiéndose la uña. Sus ojos todavía estaban magullados, su labio partido había sanado. Pero dado que las heridas provienen de un alfa, tomaría un tiempo para sanar por completo.

—Te diré cómo sucedió, ¡sucedió porque este maldito idiota no podía ser un profesional! —El Sheriff rugió apuntando con un dedo a Derek. Derek, que caminaba de un lado a otro en la ira y la impaciencia. —¡Si hubiera podido ser un mejor policía, mi hijo no estaría en peligro ahora mismo!

—Sheriff no es culpa de Derek. —Isaac habló en voz baja.

—¡Gracias a él! ¡Mi hijo, mi único hijo, está en manos de un narcotraficante! —El Sheriff gritó. —¿Por qué no pudiste haberlo dejado solo? ¿Por qué tuviste que salir con él?

—¡No sabía que él era tu hijo hasta que me invitó a su actuación! —Derek dejó de caminar y le devolvió el grito. —¡Si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio, ni siquiera habría hablado con él!

—¡Y sin embargo, cuando descubriste que todavía seguías viéndolo!

—¡Sí! ¡Porque para entonces yo estaba demasiado dentro!

—¡Fuiste llamado a este departamento para ayudar! ¡No para contaminar a mi hijo!

—Sheriff... eso es demasiado. —Parrish interrumpió .

—¡Me importa un comino!

—¡No quise ponerlo en peligro!

—¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Y ahora no sabemos dónde está!

Derek respiró hondo y se sentó, con la cabeza entre las manos. El hombre mayor estaba devastado. Lo cual fue comprensible Stiles, mientras que el hijo de un policía, no se hizo en manos de personas rudas. Él era demasiado precioso y frágil.

—¡Gracias a él, Stiles podría estar muerto!

Stiles era demasiado dulce, amable y afectuoso por estar en manos de Deucalion.

—Stiles... mi hijo... —Había lágrimas ahora. Ligeras lágrimas que corrían por la cara del Sheriff. —¡Y tú! —Señaló a Derek. —Cuando lo encontremos, y lo haremos porque si no lo hacemos corres grave peligro, pero cuando lo encontremos, ¡quiero que te vayas! ¡Te quiero fuera de Beacon Hills! ¡Fuera de la vida de mi hijo!

Derek solo podía asentir, apretando sus manos en puños. Duele. Duele mirar a los ojos de su jefe y aceptar esos términos. Por un lado, le partiría el corazón dejar a Stiles. El chico trajo tanta alegría y luz a su vida que ya no estaba allí después de casi un año... querido Dios, ha pasado casi un año que tuvo a Stiles en su vida. Una vez que se vaya, Derek tendrá que encontrar una nueva luz... si eso fuera posible.

—¡Sheriff! —Parrish se sorprendió. El trío también. Pero nadie más dijo una palabra.

—¿Entendido? —El hombre mayor exigió.

—Sí señor.

****

—Hola Stiles, bebe esto. —Stiles escuchó la voz familiar y bebió la bebida fría. Una vez que dedujo la bebida en agua, la tragó. —Despacio, despacio.

—¿Manuel? —Preguntó Stiles mirando al hombre. —¿Qué sucede?

No podía pensar correctamente... era como trabajar a través de lodo. La habitación era tenue y el piso estaba frío.

—Despacio allí Stiles. Cálmate, todo está bien. —La voz de Manuel era tranquila y gentil. Sin embargo, parecía tener el efecto opuesto del chico. Stiles miró a su viejo amante con los ojos muy abiertos

—Manuel... ¿qué está pasando? —Stiles repitió.

—No te preocupes, Stiles. Todo va a estar bien. —Susurró Manuel, acariciando los rizos del chico pálido.

—Todo será como se supone que debe ser.

El mundo se oscureció nuevamente.

****

La siguiente vez que Stiles se despertó estaba sentado frente a un anciano.

—Por qué hola Stiles. —El hombre tenía un acento británico y llevaba gafas de sol dentro. La bastón del hombre indicó que el hombre estaba ciego.

Manteniéndose en silencio, Stiles observó la nueva habitación en la que estaba. Era más grande y de alguna manera más segura. También era más frío. Temblando, Stiles se movió para ponerse de pie, pero abortó la idea cuando se sintió extremadamente nauseabundo.

—Qué... ¿Qué hiciste conmigo? —Preguntó Stiles, respirando profundamente.

—Oh querido muchacho, todavía no hemos hecho nada. —El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante, centrando su mirada en Stiles. Un movimiento que parecería poco probable para un lobo ciego y sin embargo, aquí estaba el hombre. Mirándolo como si realmente pudiera verlo. Fue inquietante.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? —Stiles estaba respirando más rápido ahora. El hombre simplemente lo miró sin siquiera reconocer esas preguntas. —Mi padre es el Sheriff... él me buscará... y...

—Sí, Matt había mencionado ese bocado interesante hace unos meses. Creo que fue justo después de su gran actuación. Mucha gente tenía cosas buenas que decir.

—...¿Matt?

—Oh, ¿él no lo mencionó? Ese chico, tan a menudo avergonzado por mí. Piensas que después de criar a tu hijo tú solo, lo apreciaría más.

—Yo... yo no entiendo. Matt... del estudio... él" Stiles miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, el mismo Matt. Es un excelente espía sin saberlo. —El hombre estiró las piernas antes de doblarlas otra vez; ojos todavía en Stiles. —Permíteme presentarme. Soy Deucalion, el padre de Matt

Stiles jadeó. Deucalion. Ese nombre era todo tipo de familiar. Su padre ha estado manejando casos por años con ese nombre mencionado en cosas aquí y allá. A menudo se asocia con las palabras "drogas, —"tráfico" y "asesinato. —Él tenía que salir de aquí.

—¿Veo que has oído hablar de mí entonces?

—¿Por qué... por qué llevarme? ¿Por qué me llevaron Manuel y Matt? —Stiles tartamudeó.

—Esa es una pregunta maravillosa, pequeño. Pero aún no puedo revelar nada. Digamos que estoy matando a dos pájaros de un tiro. —Deucalion se detuvo y miró fija y duramente el estómago del chico. Era un poco más redondo de lo que solía ser. Pero Stiles había estado comiendo mucho y tenía a Derek mimandolo. Y como aún estaban preparando la obra, no había bailado tanto. Entonces se había formado una pequeña bolsa. —En realidad, crea esas dos piedras.

Stiles vio al hombre salir por la entrada redonda, que era de acero reforzado con barras de seguridad. Una bóveda. Él estaba en lo correcto. Esta habitación era mucho más segura. Esperaba que su padre lo encontraría pronto. Él miró su estómago y lo pinchó. Preguntándome por qué el viejo diría algo así sobre que era un poco más carnoso.

La pregunta lo persiguió durante toda la noche.

****

Derek miró el banco abandonado. Él era el único allí, nadie más como respaldo. No todavía, de todos modos. Había abandonado al grupo después de haber formado un plan. Pero Derek se estaba volviendo salvaje. Estaba furioso y listo para arrancarle la garganta a algunas personas.

Cautelosamente ejecutó un control del perímetro, olfateando que el olor de Stiles estaba centralizado en el medio del banco, muy probablemente en la bóveda.

Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, él no olía a Deucalion. Podía oler a Matt definitivamente, pero ¿dónde estaban los otros?

Vacilante, se acercó furtivamente a una ventana y echó un buen vistazo al lugar. Bordillos altos, de dos pisos y desnudos, excepto por unas pocas mesas en la parte de atrás. El lugar estaba oscuro, polvoriento y parecía como si no hubiera nada más allí. Pero Derek fue entrenado para esta mierda. Podía decir cuándo una persona iba a tomar sus descansos en el baño y cuáles iban a tomar un descanso para fumar. O más exactamente, podía decir cuáles iban a hacer sus comprobaciones de perímetro. Esperó mientras el guardia se acercaba. El hombre ni siquiera exploró el área, sabiendo con toda seguridad que nadie intentaría entrar sigilosamente. El hombre nunca había visto a Derek.

En 30 segundos, el hombre tenía el cuello roto y yacía muerto en el suelo. Derek apenas titubeó mientras caminaba por la puerta abierta. Los pasillos estaban tenuemente iluminados mientras él los seguía y evitaba las voces que tenían delante. Él no necesitaba ser atrapado. No necesitaba que uno de los hombres lo encontrara. Él tenía un objetivo. Consigue Stiles y vete. Y si en el camino logra matar a Matt, incluso mejor.

Tuvo que someter a tres guardias más antes de llegar a la bóveda. Y cuando llegó, no se sorprendió al ver al anciano sentado justo frente a la gran puerta.

—Ah, finalmente has llegado. Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías... —El hombre mayor hizo una pausa y alzó la nariz hacia el aire para percibir los aromas del aire circundante. —Y solo. Creí que serías más inteligente que eso.

—Estoy aquí para recuperar lo que es mío y eso es todo. —Derek lo intentó. El viejo estaba sonriendo. Algo que nunca pareció ser una buena señal.

—También apuesto a que quieres vengarte de mi hijo por secuestrar a tu pareja.

—No voy a mentir. Eso sería muy agradable, —sonrió Derek. —Pero solo quiero recuperar a mi compañero Deucalion. Él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.

—Oh... ¿él no? Verás, pensé que como el hijo del Sheriff, hubieras sido más inteligente que follar al chico. Y admito que el chico es muy agradable a la vista, no podías mantener tus manos alejadas de él, lo menos que podrías haber hecho hubiera sido tratarlo como una aventura de una noche. —El hombre británico gritó. —Al continuar viendo al hijo del Sheriff, —Derek se estremeció. —No me dejas otra opción.

—No puedes matarlo... —Derek dudó.

—Oh, ¿no puedo?

—Si lo haces, entonces todo el Departamento de Policía de Beacon Hills buscará a tu lamentable trasero. Y no solo a ellos, el Sheriff recurrirá a todos los favores que haya ganado para vengarse

—Ah, eso es definitivamente cierto. Debe ser algo bueno que no planeo matar al chico. —El hombre mayor sonrió encantadoramente. —De hecho, llegaste justo a tiempo para ver la subasta.

Derek empalideció. Él ha oído hablar de subastas omega antes. Hombres con dinero que comprarán omega y los convertirán en nada más que esclavos insensatos. Ha rescatado a algunos en San Francisco. Sin embargo, la vista nunca deja de llenarlo de terror.

—Muchachos, enséñenlo.

Sin darse cuenta, unos pocos hombres y unas pocas mujeres habían podido acercarse sigilosamente. Bajó fuerte, envuelto en cuerdas como una momia.

—No te preocupes, Derek, te dejaré despedirte de tu compañero, ya que algún otro alfa se lo lleva para jugar. —Deucalion se rió entre dientes. —No soy completamente desalmado.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Stiles escuchó la conmoción fuera de la bóveda. Sin embargo, las paredes eran gruesas, por lo que todo lo que realmente escuchó fueron gruñidos sordos y gritos. Avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta de las bóvedas. No había nada que él pudiera ver o sentir que lo ayudara a escapar.

—Maldita sea. —Él arrastró las palabras. Las drogas que le estaban dando todavía estaban en efecto. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Manuel le dio la última dosis. La bóveda era demasiado oscura para permitir la entrada de mucha luz e, incluso cuando lo hacía, la luz permanecía constante. No cambió ni cambió como la luz del sol. Esto fue artificial.

Los ruidos se habían detenido. Stiles se sentó allí, mirando a la puerta. Su mente demasiado lenta para procesar mucho. Se sentó allí riendo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

****

Derek fue esposado a una valla. Eso era todo lo que sabía en este momento. Sabía que Deucalion lo llevaría para ver el tormento que se infligiría a Stiles. Pero en este momento, estaba encadenado a una valla.

La habitación estaba iluminada y aún no revelaba nada.

Nada hasta que la puerta justo enfrente de él se abrió para revelar a una hermosa morena, vistiendo tacones de aguja negros de 5 pulgadas y un vestido que parecía faltar unos centímetros.

—Hola cariño. —La mujer sonrió con labios rojos como la sangre. —Quería ver qué escondía Duke y tengo que decir... No estoy decepcionado.

La dama se sentó en la única silla disponible. El que está junto a la mesa frente a él.

—¿Sí? ¿Y por qué es eso, señora? —Su voz estaba atontada. Como si acabara de despertarse hace unos minutos. Aunque para ser sincero, en realidad se despertó hace unos minutos.

—Porque tienes algo que la gente quiere. —Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre las rodillas. El resultado fue una vista generosa de su amplio cofre. El vestido dejó poco que imaginar. Derek dejó que sus ojos permanecieran en su rostro. —En poco más de un mes, conseguiste que Duke se interesara por ti. Y después de eso, trajiste unos ingresos increíbles.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco mientras ella continuaba cambiando su persona para revelar más de sí misma que apenas estaba oculta. Él dejó escapar un suspiro interno.

—¿Y tu punto? —Preguntó. Ella solo sonrió encantadoramente.

—Lo que quiero decir, cariño, es que te quiero para mí sola”. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él. Observó que ella rastreó sus abdominales hasta su barbilla y sin embargo se mantuvo estoico. —Te veré pronto.

Las luces se apagaron. Hundiéndolo en la oscuridad.

Cuando finalmente se encendieron las luces, la morena ya no estaba en la habitación.

****

Cuando Derek tuvo un visitante, fue Deucalion. Y unos pocos hombres que estaban aquí aparentemente para llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Derek preguntó mientras lo ataban.

—Es hora de decir adiós a tu pequeño coqueteo. —Los hombres lo llevaron a una habitación desnuda con una pequeña plataforma. Delante de la plataforma había algunas filas de sillas. La gente ya estaba llenando esas sillas.

****

Stiles fue arrastrado desde la bóveda a un automóvil. Y luego desde ese auto a otra habitación. Esta vez con ventanas y guardias. Su mente todavía no estaba clara. Debieron haberlo drogado porque es poco coherente. Lo cual no estaba bien.

Los guardias ni siquiera intentaron ser cordiales; burlándose de él y llamándolo perra. Rechazaron sus súplicas de agua o algo para comer y continuaron charlando entre ellos.

Después de un rato, uno de los guardias, el rubio, recibió una llamada. Debe haber sido importante porque entraron en acción muy rápido. Stiles pensó que era gracioso. Saltado a la acción. Como un demente Jack in the Box. El juguete y no el lugar de comida. Aunque una hamburguesa sonaba muy bien en este momento.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, tratando de mantenerse concentrado. Los guardias lo levantaron y lo arrastraron a una plataforma. Había gente sentada frente a él, todos mirándolo.

—¿Que ... pasando? —Murmuró mirando a su alrededor.

—Y aquí tenemos un Omega joven, de 23 como máximo. Las drogas en su sistema son para mantenerlo dócil por ahora, pero en poco tiempo, él será la mascota perfecta. —Una voz masculina anunció a la habitación. —¿Comenzaremos la puja en 10,000?

Las manos dispararon de inmediato por el aire, levantando un ventilador numerado.

—10,000, ¿escucho 15000?

Y así los números subieron más y más.

Stiles lo ignoró, tratando de moverse a través del lodo que llamaba su mente. ÉL miró a la gente lo más cerca que pudo. Todos parecían ser del mismo tipo. Hombres y mujeres de un estado más alto.

Suspiró y fue a cerrar los ojos para descansar, porque estar aquí solo lo cansó, vio un poco de verde jade. Giró todo lo que pudo y miró fijamente esos ojos color de joyas.

—¿De… rek? —Stiles se atragantó. El hombre lo miraba con tristeza y miedo en sus ojos.

—¡Vendido! A la mujer de allí por 12 millones.

****

Derek observó todo lo que pudo. Los guardias lo estaban jalando en algún lugar mientras Stiles estaba siendo arrastrado a otro lado.

Lo que tenía delante le hizo desear descomponerse. Stiles había sido tan delgado en los pocos días que lo llevaron. Sus mejillas estaban huecas y sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Lo más importante, sonreía como si hubiera algo para disfrutar en esta situación.

Derek prácticamente gimió cuando su vista del niño fue cortada.

Los guardias lo llevaron a otra habitación, tan desnudo como el anterior. Esta vez, sin embargo, Deucalion se sentó frente a él.

—¿Cómo disfrutaste el programa Derek?

—¿Qué le hiciste a él? —Derek gruñó al ciego. —¿Qué le diste?

—Oh, nada que pueda hacerle daño, muchacho. —El hombre se rió entre dientes. —Necesito que esté lo suficientemente sobrio para darse cuenta de que no eres el hombre que él cree que eres.

—¿Qué?

—Tráelo.

Los guardias que habían arrastrado a Stiles fuera del escenario ahora arrastraron al chico a la habitación.

—¿Derek? —El chico arrastró las palabras. Derek fue a sujetar al niño pero los guardias le levantaron una pistola.

—No se puede tocar la propiedad de otra persona. No es una buena forma. —Deucalion se rió entre dientes.

—Derek... ¿qué está pasando? —Stiles preguntó de nuevo.

—Te diré qué está pasando chico. —Deucalion habló antes de que Derek pudiera pensar en responder. —Derek aquí, es un criminal, bajo mi franquicia.

—¿Qué?

—Es un traficante de drogas.

Derek vio como Stiles trataba de negar esas acusaciones.

—¡Derek es un buen hombre! ¡No lo haría!

—¿Por qué crees que salió contigo? Eres el Sheriff. ¿Qué mejor manera de tirar a la gente detrás de ti? —Deucalion insistió. Stiles miró a Derek con esos grandes ojos muy abiertos.

—Derek... dile que no lo eres. —Stiles dijo, tratando de moverse hacia él sin importar el hombre que lo retenía.

—Stiles... —la voz de Derek se rompió.

—¡Diles, Derek!

—Sí, dile Derek. Dile cómo empezaste. La historia que le dijiste a Matt: sobre tu padre muriendo y tu madre muerta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no hablar sobre los meses que trabajaste debajo de mí? —Deucalion agregado.

—¿M... meses? —Stiles preguntó mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre los dos.

—Alrededor de un año. ¿No es la misma vez que conociste a Derek por primera vez Stiles? —Stiles se balanceó en su lugar, mirando a Derek. Sus ojos ya no eran anchos. En cambio, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Me mentiste? —Stiles cuestionado.

—Stiles... por favor. Déjame explicarte. —Derek solo intentó detenerse cuando Stiles dio un paso atrás.

—Entonces todo es verdad. ¿Qué está diciendo... y todo lo que me dijiste era una mentira?

—No todo Stiles. Por favor, solo déjame explicarte.

—No me llevaste a tu casa... nunca hablaste de tu familia, ni del trabajo, ni de tus amigos. —Stiles declaró, conectando todas las piezas. Las lágrimas caían ahora.

—Sí, de hecho. Derek aquí nos ha estado mintiendo. Ahora, —Deucalion hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los guardias que sostenían a Stiles. —Llévalo a su nuevo dueño.

—¡No! ¡Stiles, por favor, no le creas! —Derek se giró y le gruñó al hombre ciego. —Estás muerto. ¡Eres un hombre muerto caminando!

—Tales palabras mezquinas. —El hombre mayor suspiró mientras ambos miraban a Stiles salir tranquilamente de la puerta, resoplando. Cuando el niño ya no estaba en la habitación, Deucalion se volvió hacia él. —Ahora... ¿qué haremos contigo?

La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que pudiera decirse. Manuel se quedó allí, humeando, con la cara roja y respirando poco profundo.

—¡Tú! ¡Tuvimos un trato! —Manuel gritó.

—Ah sobre eso. —Deucalion suspiró. —Los términos han cambiado.

—¡No, aceptamos idiota! ¡Te entrego la mole en tu imperio y me darías Stiles! —Manuel marchó directamente hacia el ciego. —¡Dame a Stiles!

—Verás, Manuel. Stiles vale más para mí cuando lo vea. Mucho más que encontrar un topo. —Deucalion chasqueó los dedos y los guardias agarraron al hombre. —Y no, no serás útil para mí. Sacadlo.

Los guardias sacaron al hombre gritando.

—Lamento mucho eso. —El ciego se ajustó el traje. —Discutiremos esto más en una nota posterior.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Derek enfureció contra la valla a la que todavía estaba atado también. Él ya no estaba solo furioso. No, ahora había dejado atrás el furioso caldero de la ira y había pasado a otra cosa sin nombre.

Estaba tratando de empujar su brazo más lejos de la pared. Podía sentir que los enlaces se aflojaban. Sin embargo, también le cortaban la muñeca, por lo que era demasiado doloroso intentar escapar.

—Maldito loco bastardo... —siseó Derek al notar la perdición de los lobos en su torrente sanguíneo. Deucalion era demasiado inteligente. Y necesitaba llegar a Stiles rápido. —¡Maldición, piensa!

—No pienses tan duro. O podrías romper algo vital. —Un ronroneo de voz flotó en la habitación.

Mirando hacia la entrada desnuda ahora estaba la misma dama que antes.

—Tu otra vez. —Derek gruñó.

—Duro. ¿Por qué no aprendes mi nombre? —Ella caminó más cerca ahora.

—No es importante.

—¿Y si fuera el nombre del nuevo propietario de tu amante? —Giró una pequeña navaja entre sus manos...

—¿Qué? —Derek la fulminó con la mirada.

—Mi nombre es Jennifer. Y creo que podemos ayudarnos los unos a otros. —Sonrió con esos labios rojos como la sangre y se acercó lo suficiente para analizar las esposas. —No puedo pasar por este puño pero puedo atravesar esta valla.

Ella dejó su línea de visión y caminó detrás de él.

—¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? —Derek preguntó. Él realmente no confiaba en ella, pero algo sobre ella solo gritaba honestidad en algún aspecto. La sintió atravesar el metal con algo más fuerte que solo una navaja.

—No quiero ayudarte en absoluto. Pero ayudarte a ti hace que Duke sea débil. —Ella respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Y por qué lo quieres débil?

—Digamos que es asunto mío. —Ella caminó hacia adelante y tiró de su mano de la cerca. —¡Voila! Libertad por fin.

Derek separó todo su cuerpo de la cerca y le dio a su cuerpo un estiramiento bien necesario.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo confiar en ti si no estás siendo completamente honesta? —Derek preguntó, frotándose las muñecas, las malditas esposas aún unidas.

—Supongo que es una oportunidad que tendrás que tomar. —Ella le guiñó un ojo. Él frunció el ceño.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Matt entró como si viera una matanza. Por lo que Derek podía ver, las pequeñas salpicaduras alrededor de sus piernas, muy bien solo miraba una ejecución.

—Vámonos. —Matt ya no era emocional. Las emociones fáciles de leer fueron reemplazadas por ojos calculadores, una aguda atención a las cosas. Y de alguna manera la habitación se sentía más fría allí.

—Escalera para pasar una cerca...

—Stiles está en mi camioneta listo para funcionar. —Jennifer siseó, siguiendo a Matt a través del laberinto de los pasillos.

—¿El Sheriff? —Derek preguntó sabiendo que John no se quedaría fuera de esta pelea sin un buen porque.

—Corriendo al otro lado de la ciudad siguiendo a mis hijas. —Jennifer le dio una sonrisa. —No podemos tener a los policías corriendo como pollos no entrenados. Somos profesionales del dulzura. No te preocupes.

Entraron al lobby principal del banco. Entraron en el caos. Los soldados de Duke eran jóvenes en sus intentos de oprimir a los soldados de Jennifer. Matt los guiará a través del lado de la batalla. Parecía como si alguien en el medio estuviera en un baño de sangre. Kali estaba atacando como un huracán; en todas direcciones.

Eventualmente lograron salir y directamente a Duke apuntando con un arma hacia ellos.

—Entonces... ¿así es como me pagas? —Duke se volvió hacia Matt con absoluto disgusto. —¿Traes a mi rival? ¿Permites que escape mi prisionero?

—No papá. Te devolví haciendo un agujero en ti. —Duke solo tuvo un momento para confundirse antes de que Matt se topara con él, girando y robando el arma y apretando el gatillo en el abdomen del anciano.

Había sirenas en la distancia ahora.

—Mierda. —Jennifer siseó. Ella agarró a Matt, un objeto ahora inmóvil sentado al lado de su padre, mirándolo sangrar. —¡Kali!

Derek vio como Jen y Kali lograban mover al niño a la parte trasera de una camioneta negra que corría al costado del edificio.

Derek ni siquiera necesitó ver a Stiles para saber que estaba en ese auto. Su fuerte olor era suficiente.

Kali ni siquiera esperó hasta que todos estuvieron sentados antes de disparar el motor lejos del edificio abandonado.

—Dirígete a la estación del Sheriff. —Jennifer dijo, repasando cosas en su teléfono.

—¿Estás loco? —Kali protestó, lanzando una mirada en su dirección.

—Nadie estará allí. Es perfecto. —Ella sonrió a Kali antes de inclinarse sobre la consola y besar su mejilla. —Luchaste valientemente.

Derek desconectó su interacción y miró al chico desmayado junto a él en la camioneta. Parecía más delgado y demacrado. Estaba acurrucado dentro de sí mismo, como para mantenerse caliente. Derek suspiró antes de tirar al niño más joven en su regazo y lo abrazó. Sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo con Stiles. No con la promesa que le hizo a John. Pero quería apreciar esto. Incluso si nunca llegara a ver al chico otra vez.

****

Jennifer le dio un último beso en la mejilla antes de que Kali se llevara a la pareja; hasta LA probablemente.

Derek no esperó afuera. En cambio, llevó al niño inconsciente dentro de la oficina del Sheriff y lo acostó en el sofá. Jennifer mencionó a que los muchachos de Duke do drogaron para hacerlo más obediente, pero aparentemente, le dieron demasiado. Pero Derek sabía de drogas, y por la forma en que Stiles se movía y hacía pequeños ruidos, él estaría bien.

Derek se sentó frente al sofá después de darle al niño una fina manta. Vio a Stiles inhalar profundamente y exhalar. Observó la forma en que su boca se movía como si estuviera hablando en su sueño.

—Sabes... nunca se suponía que debía hablar contigo. —Derek habló en voz baja; una mano extendiéndose para agarrar la mano del chico más joven. —Se suponía que tenía que traer a Duke y llegar sano y salvo a casa dentro de un año o dos. Pero luego entraste en esa cafetería y me sorprendió.

Levantó la mano y le dio un suave beso a la muñeca del chico.

—Y seguiste sorprendiéndome. Y yo... —Derek lanzó un suspiro. —Y mentí continuamente. Y eso te pone en peligro. Lo siento mucho, Stiles. Quería retenerte y quería mantenerte a salvo. Era egoísta.

El niño continuó soñando sin saberlo.

—Ya no puedo ser egoísta, si eso te pone en peligro. Así que... voy a hacer una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer... —Se inclinó sobre el chico y le dio un suave beso Los labios del amante antes de levantarse y meterlo con más firmeza. —Te estoy dejando ir.

****

Derek esperó en la oficina bebiendo una botella de agua esperando que llegara el Sheriff. Él no necesita esperar. El hombre se precipitó y atacó a Derek. Derek lo esperaba y se levantó para saludar al hombre.

—Señor. —Derek murmuró. El Sheriff todavía estaba enojado, eso era obvio.

—Hay muchas cosas que podría decirte en este momento. —El viejo lo miró. Pero después de un segundo dio un paso atrás y suspiró. —Pero tenemos a Deucalion... recuperaste a Stiles sin problemas... y ayudaste a arrestar a más de una buena parte de los traficantes de drogas... Buen trabajo hijo..

—Gracias Señor. —Derek asintió, sin sonreír.

—¿Stiles? —El hombre preguntó, ansioso por controlar al niño.

—Tal como lo dije por teléfono, señor. Está drogado pero muestra signos de conciencia. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que se despierte.

—Eso es bueno.

—Entonces buenas noches Sheriff. —Derek comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta antes de ser detenido.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Me voy a casa, señor.

—¿SF?

—Sí señor.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Stiles estaba en el hospital. Ha estado aquí por unos días. Su padre sentado a su lado con Lydia y Scott en el otro. Los doctores dicen que padece desnutrición y deshidratación. Y shock. Ellos piensan que es un shock. Él no hablará, realmente no ha comido en días tampoco. Tal vez es un shock. O tal vez su desamor. Stiles no lo sabe con seguridad.

Pero tampoco los doctores.

****

El Sheriff vio a su hijo darse la vuelta en la cama del hospital. La estación había reservado a Deucalion y a los otros miembros de la pandilla que no habían muerto. Según las declaraciones, había una pandilla rival en la escena, pero después de reservar a todos con vida, no había indicios de otra presencia de pandillas.

—Señor, ¿puedo hablar? —Un médico preguntó, asomando la cabeza. Suspirando, el hombre mayor se puso de pie y siguió al doctor al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Qué pasa, Arthur?

—Bueno... ¿estás al tanto de los compromisos románticos de tu hijo? —El doctor preguntó torpemente, frotándose el cuello.

—Sí. Ha estado saliendo con este chico por un año. Sin embargo, se han roto ahora. —Observó al doctor asintiendo y volteando papeles.

—Eso explica una parte. —El doctor murmuró.

—¿Qué es? —John temía lo peor ahora

—Señor, después de los análisis de sangre que llevamos a cabo ayer, ahora sabemos que Stiles... está, eh, embarazado. —John solo miró al hombre de la bata blanca. Embarazado... Eso es...

—Eso no es tan serio como lo estás haciendo sonido... hay más, ¿no es así? —El doctor asintió.

—Has mencionado que Stiles ya no está en una relación con el padre, o que asumimos que es el padre. Con lo que ha pasado, como un omega, naturalmente necesita la presencia de un Alfa. Lo cual en este caso lo harías hacerlo bien. Sin embargo, con el embarazo, necesita la atención de un alfa específico. El padre de su hijo.

—Mierda. Ni siquiera está en la ciudad... ¿hay otra manera?

—Bueno... si recibe una gran cantidad de atención alfa, puede ser útil. Pero le recomendaría encarecidamente que lo traiga de vuelta, señor.

—¿Y si no puedo encontrarlo? ¿O si él no recibe la cantidad correcta? —John vio que el hombre dudaba. —Escúpelo, Arthur.

—John... puede perder al bebé. —El doctor miró el portapapeles en sus manos. —Solo tiene entre 8 y 10 semanas. Todavía en el primer trimestre. En este caso, es posible que ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de que estaba embarazado.

—Claudia ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada hasta después de su primer trimestre. —John comentó, sonriendo un poco al recuerdo de Claudia yendo a los doctores por un dolor de oídos y le sacaron sangre. Ella le gritó por teléfono cuando recibió la noticia.

—Stiles, ha sido igual. Pero me alegro de haberlo notado antes. —Arthur dijo. —Si no puedes obtener el alfa o la cantidad de atención, John perderá al bebé. Y Omega naturalmente no maneja muy bien la pérdida de su hijo, nacido o por nacer. Ha habido muchos casos de graves depresión que duró años incluso cuando tuvieron otros cachorros. Pero la situación de Stiles es única. Después del trauma que ha soportado, su omega busca seguridad y, una vez que se da cuenta de su embarazo, lo va a querer aún más. no puede obtener eso, puede ser un riesgo para él y para los demás .

John se apoyó contra la pared, pasándose una mano por la cara.

—¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Medicina? ¿Terapia? —Arthur solo negó con la cabeza.

—La medicina sería perjudicial para el feto. La terapia aún necesitará el alfa en particular.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que las cosas se vuelvan peligrosas?

—Si puedes obtener suficiente atención alfa, tal vez un mes. Sin eso... días.

****

Stiles estaba en casa ahora con su padre. Se había quedado en el hospital por una semana. Recibió tratamiento por sus problemas... y le fue explicado sobre el bebé dentro de él. En realidad, sobre las consecuencias y las complicaciones que su embarazo podría enfrentar

Él estaba en el baño ahora, mirando al espejo, a su estómago. Tenía la camisa metida debajo de la barbilla y estaba hurgando en el pecado debajo de su ombligo. El pequeño golpe que había asociado con ser perezoso era, de hecho, el peso ganado por esperar. Y su útero expandiéndose. Parecía tan modesto. Se veía normal. Era la misma piel pálida que se extendía un poquito. Y su cuerpo no se sintió diferente. Se sentía extraño porque estaba pasando por un cambio dramático y no podía identificar un síntoma.

Iba a tener un bebé. Un pequeño humano que iba a mirarlo con asombro y con todo lo que los rodeaba. Stiles iba a mirar hacia atrás, abrumado por el concepto de que esta pequeña cosa viviente venía de él. Un bebé que se iba a parecer un poco a él y que le gustara su padre y que le gustara Derek.

Frunció el ceño ante la idea. El bebé iba a ser la encarnación del amor que Stiles tenía para Derek. De la confianza que había puesto en el hombre. Pero el hombre había mentido y le había roto el corazón.

Él iba a tener el bebé de un traficante de drogas... y un mentiroso.

—¿Stiles? —Se giró para ver a Scott mirándolo preocupado. La apariencia era común hoy en día. Especialmente después del hospital Scott, Lydia y su padre constantemente lo duchaban con atención. Preparando sus comidas, manteniéndose cerca, siempre táctiles, ocupándose de todas sus necesidades. Sabía que el bebé necesitaba esto y también él. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Stiles solo negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar mientras dejaba que su camisa se asentara en su torso. No ha hablado desde que dio su declaración a la policía. Él simplemente no tenía la energía. Regresó a la sala de estar y se acurrucó contra la ventana que daba a la calle con las suaves cortinas de encaje que su madre había echado a perder años atrás. Observó el vecindario en el que creció. Parecía extraño que el mundo continuara de manera normal mientras él estaba sentado aquí rompiéndose por dentro. Cómo todo podría seguir moviéndose cuando sintió que estaba en pausa.

Loki saltó al asiento de la ventana y lo pateó hasta que colocó la bola de piel naranja en su regazo. El gato lo olfateó y ronroneó suavemente mientras comenzaba a frotar su cabeza a lo largo de la mandíbula de Stiles, olfateándolo, rompiendo a Stiles de sus pensamientos.

Scott se acercó lo suficiente para envolverlo en una manta que olía a su padre y le entregó una botella de agua.

—Tienes que mantenerte hidratado. —Scott le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de sentarse en el suelo, tocó con la cabeza el muslo de Stiles.

Stiles bebió el agua, acariciando a Loki mientras miraba la calle, deseando poder seguir adelante también.

****

Tal vez Stiles debería deshacerse de eso. Es su cuerpo y su elección. No lo odiará por eso.

Pero él había amado a Derek. Lo amaba con todo su ser.

Le encantó el hombre que había pasado horas con él en una cafetería. El que le trajo una flor cada vez que se vieron. El que lo mantendría apretado en la oscuridad cuando el mundo se volviera demasiado para él.

Amaba al hombre que se enfureció cuando fue confrontado por una persona que lastimó a Stiles. El hombre que caminaba alrededor de su apartamento en ropa interior y un par de gafas mientras leía papeles y papeles de algo mientras Loki lo seguía, tratando de deslizarse a los pies de Derek. El hombre que lo sorprendería con las comidas que había pasado horas cocinando.

Derek fue quien ayudó a Liam a ponerse sobrio. Hizo que Liam volviera a estar con su familia. Ayudó al niño a ingresar a la universidad y a un programa de rehabilitación al mismo tiempo. Ayudó a la vecina de Stiles, una anciana, con sus comestibles y se rió entre dientes mientras coqueteaba con él. Él siempre coqueteaba.

Derek también era el hombre que ayudaba a Kira con sus recetas. Incluso cuando odiaba el brebaje, él continuaría siendo su conejillo de indias. Cuando Stiles le preguntó, Derek solo maldijo por sus ojos como de cierva.

Y este bebé es un recordatorio de eso.

Pero... Pero Derek había mentido. Continuamente él había mentido.

Le había mentido a Stiles sobre su viaje a Nueva York. Stiles ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era allí adonde iba. Había mentido sobre su departamento, el único lugar donde nunca había tomado Stiles, sin importar cuánto tiempo hayan estado juntos. Él mintió sobre su trabajo. ¿Qué trabajo requiere que esté fuera desde las 9pm hasta las 5 am? Aparentemente el trabajo de un traficante de drogas.

Él había mentido acerca de dónde iba el tatuaje en la espalda. Derek había dicho que era algo familiar... pero nunca había mostrado imágenes de Stiles sobre sus hermanas. Había mentido acerca de dónde estaba antes de llegar a Beacon Hills. Él le había mentido... ¡Sobre todo!

¿Y sus sentimientos por Stiles? Stiles le había vertido su corazón al hombre. Él había hablado sobre su madre y su muerte. Acerca de cómo él era el mejor amigo de la Sra. Golouski, su vecina a medida que crecía. Sobre cómo había un gato callejero que siempre maullaba con él hasta que lo alimentaba. Cómo ese gato callejero era la madre de Loki. Había besado a Stiles como si siempre estuviera allí. Había mirado a Stiles como si no pudiera creer que tuviera al chico pálido. ÉL lo había sostenido como si nunca fuera a dejarlo ir. Y cuando hablaba, siempre sonaba como si estuviera pensando en una eternidad.

¡Todo había sido una mentira! Y este bebé es un recordatorio de eso.

Stiles arrojó el libro que estaba leyendo, el que Derek lo había tendido contra la pared. Arrojó las almohadas a la ventana. Tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro mientras continuaba lanzando cosas con furia.

Vidrio hecho añicos, lámparas derrumbadas. El grito.

—¡Stiles! —Stiles no había notado que su padre le gritaba hasta que estuvo envuelto en esos brazos que siempre lo habían consolado. Stiles intentó luchar lejos. Demasiado furioso para ser consolado.

—¡Mintió! ¡Mintió! —Stiles le gritó a su padre, los puños golpeando su pecho.

—¡Scott! —Scott entró corriendo y abrazó a Stiles por detrás, encerrándolo entre dos alfas.

—¡Él mintió! —Stiles grita, todavía tratando de escapar.

Pero eventualmente se quedó sin energía y se debilitó contra su padre. Se frotó la cara contra la camisa de su padre.

Ellos no lo dejaron ir. Siguieron abrazándolo. No lo soltaron.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Derek estaba de regreso en SF ahora. Volver a vivir con su familia. Vendió su propio lugar antes de venir a Beacon Hills ya que no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se quedaría allí. Así que Derek había vuelto a tener a su madre preocupada por su cabello, su padre constantemente comentaba sobre su estado de soltero. A sus tías y tíos arrullando sobre él. Y sus hijos uniéndose a los hijos de Laura. Tener a su hermana mayor atropellarlo en el patio trasero y atacarlo a pesar de que tenía más de 30 años y tenía hijos propios. Tener a su hermana menor girando esos grandes ojos marrones sobre él y luego robando su comida y corriendo hacia la casa. Laura tuvo cinco hijos: Charlotte, que tenía 10 años, David, que tenía siete, los gemelos Timothy y Thomas, que tenían cinco años, y Evette, que tenía tres.

Cuando Derek llegó por primera vez a la casa de sus padres en San Francisco, fue divertido. Los cinco hijos de Laura corrieron y lo persiguieron. Laura instigó el abordaje más tarde ese día. Ayudó a Cora a estudiar para su final por su título de biología. Dejó que su madre lo sofocara. Se unió con su padre en el Camaro. Él ayudó a sus tías en su librería / cafetería. Tío Peter lo hizo ir a la ciudad con los niños. Y su tío Michael se rió a carcajadas al verlo fallar al disciplinar a los mocosos.

Así que su primera semana de vuelta fue agitada. Sin duda. Y tal vez es por eso que no echaba mucho de menos a Stiles. Pero ahora que la emoción había disminuido, era todo lo que podía pensar. Echaba de menos tener al chico cerca. Se encontraría a sí mismo tratando de alcanzarlo en el momento en que se despertara. Se irritó cada vez que llevaba a las chicas a la práctica de ballet. Incluso se perdió los malos hábitos del niño de cantar canciones temáticas durante todo el día.

Pero no pudo regresar. Él no debería. Él sabía que no debería. Y sin embargo, había algo que llamaba a su lobo para que volviera corriendo. Pero no pudo.

****

—De acuerdo, has estado deprimido durante días y no has vuelto en más de dos semanas. —Dijo Laura mientras sorbía el macchiato que Derek le hizo. Estaban sentados en la tienda propiedad de sus tías.

—No es nada. —Él gruñó, mirando la concurrida calle.

—No. Eso podría funcionar con mamá pero no conmigo. Entonces, ¿quién es ella? —Derek la miró y gimió internamente cuando vio esa sonrisa.

—¿Ella? —Iba a intentarlo. A pesar de que iba a fracasar, trataría de hacerse el tonto.

—La chica que te tiene jugando a Romeo. —Ella guiñó un ojo. —¿Es un traficante de drogas que atrapaste? ¿Estaba trabajando para la mafia?

Él la miró. Ella solo le devolvió la mirada con un brillo malvado en el ojo. Sabiendo que iba a tener que ceder, suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—En realidad, es el hijo del Sheriff. —Él murmuró. Laura lo miró por unos segundos.

—¿El hijo del Sheriff?

—¿Sheriff Stilinski?

—De ninguna manera. —Derek miró a su hermana. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa. Parecía que la Navidad llegó temprano. —¿Estás enamorado de Stiles Stilinski? ¿El bailarín de ballet más famoso del mundo?

—…Cómo hizo..

—Derek, idiota. ¡Las chicas están en la clase de ballet! ¡Miran sus actuaciones todo el tiempo! De hecho, ¡el maestro de niños ya está medio enamorado de él! —Ella detuvo su efusión y lo miró con horror. —No se lo puedes decir a nadie.

—Por supuesto que no idiota.

—No, Derek, quiero decir que no puedes contarles a los niños... imagina el caos que seguiría si Charlotte descubriera esto. —Susurró sus ojos ampliamente, fingiendo terror sobre su hija mayor de 10 años.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso entonces?

—Solo si puedes arreglar las cosas con él.

—Él no me quiere.

—¿Como sabes eso? —Él la miró.

—Solamente lo hago.

****

La clase de ballet era una tortura para un tipo como Derek. Estaba soltero, tristemente, y bien vestido. Era joven y en forma, y mantuvo su barba bien cuidada. Él no tenía hijos propios, pero tampoco rehuía cuidarlos. ¿En general? Era exactamente lo que estas madres de fútbol codiciaban. Y no, él no solo lo decía porque tiene un gran ego. Estaba declarando un hecho que podría respaldarse con evidencia. Evidencia como el olor a lujuria que flota en la sección de mamás en el aula.

—¿Tío Derek puedes atarme el pelo? —Evette le preguntó, entregándole una cinta rosa pálida.

—Claro niño. Da la vuelta por mí. —Podía oír fácilmente los murmullos mientras capturaba el cabello de 5 años en un moño de bailarina. Ignorándolos y aceptando un beso de Evette, se giró para sentarse en su esquina de la habitación. A unos buenos pies de distancia de la madre.

Eso no significaba que no se acercaran a él.

—Hola, realmente no te había visto antes. —Una rubia de piernas largas se sentó junto a él sonriendo mientras arqueaba su espalda para tener su escote en su rostro.

—No he estado en la ciudad. —Mantuvo su respuesta corta.

—Oh, ¿dónde has estado?

—Fuera de la ciudad.

—Oh. —Derek podía sentir que ella estaba incómoda ahora. Pero cuando respiró profundamente, supo que no se detendría. —Entonces, ¿por qué te mudaste?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Evette corrió hacia él.

—¡Tío Derek! ¡Tienes que venir a ver! ¡Siéntate conmigo! —La niña lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia el grupo que estaba sentado frente a un televisor. Se sentó y Evette se sentó automáticamente en su regazo.

—Está bien. Así que vamos a ver la competencia internacional de ballet de EE. UU. 2013. Nos centraremos en nuestro bailarín favorito...

—¡Stiles! —El grupo de chicas aplaudió. Derek miró la pantalla sin parpadear.

La figura ágil que apareció en la pantalla era más joven. La música fue una composición pacífica. Eso creció en pandemonium. ¿Y Stiles? No había nada tan hipnótico como su movimiento fluido.

Las chicas estaban sentadas con asombro, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. Incluso las madres en la parte de atrás se sentaron en silencio.

—¿No es sorprendente? —Evette susurró en el silencio.

—Sí, lo es, ¿no?

****

Él llevó a las 5 chicas a almorzar antes de traerlas de regreso. Charlotte liderando el camino, sosteniendo a la pequeña Evette. Las niñas de Peter, Sophia, de 7 años, y Malia, de 8, que la siguen con el ángel del tío Erik, Nadia, de 7 años. Las niñas estaban charlando que Stiles se giró al final de su actuación. Charlotte incluso exclamó que iba a intentar algo similar en su actuación en la competencia de Ballet en Los Ángeles, California.

Derek se quedó atrás con sus cinco bolsas de lona y bolsas de comida extra. Caminó penosamente por la casa después de que nadie se ofreció a ayudarlo con las bolsas. Las chicas se amontonaron en la sala de estar e inmediatamente comenzaron a mirar otra actuación de Stiles.

Suspiró, frotando su pecho. ¿Hoy fue doloroso ver a Stiles durante horas y ahora? Fue la misma tortura de nuevo. Él se enfrentaba a su mayor error en todas partes. Se dejó caer en el mostrador del desayuno frotándose la cara.

—¿Sobrino problemático? —Una voz astuta cortó el silencio en la cocina. Alzó la vista y vio a su tío Peter de pie en la entrada con su traje inmaculado. Parece que su reunión de negocios se vio truncada hoy.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —Se paró derecho y comenzó a poner la comida para llevar en contenedores y luego en la nevera.

—El hecho de que ha pasado alrededor de un mes y aún tienes que empezar a buscar tu propio lugar. —Entró en la cocina y agarró un vaso. —La última vez que te fuiste en una semana. ¿Por qué la duda?

—Tal vez solo quiero estar con mi familia después de más de un año con comunicación limitada. —Derek resopló.

—Hmm, eso no es todo. —Peter hizo un sonido pensativo burlón. —Porque si lo fuera, ya habrías desempacado completamente.

Derek resopló.

—En el momento en que pongo las cosas en esos cajones, mamá comenzará a tratar de encontrarme una nueva persona hasta la fecha. Ella ya piensa que tengo un desafío social.

—Eso es porque eres querido sobrino.

Derek vaciló antes de hablar. Si hubiera una persona que al menos entendería un poco, sería Peter.

—Chris Argent... ¿cómo lo superaste? —Derek preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo que era un tema delicado.

Peter estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de tirar suavemente.

—Nunca haces las cosas a medias, ¿verdad? —El hombre mayor se sentó en la barra del desayuno con él. —Chris y yo éramos algo que nos gustaba pensar que estaba condenado desde el principio. Siempre nos vimos a nosotros mismos como una obra de Shakespeare. Así que cuando salió la verdad, estábamos preparados. —Se detuvo y miró a Derek. —Pero supongo que no es así como te fue.

—Yo... él fue secuestrado por mí... casi fue subastado. —Derek dejó de hablar y solo suspiró pesadamente en el mostrador. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado. —De todos modos, su padre, mi jefe, me amenazó con alejarme de él.

—Interesante... nunca pensé en ti como alguien a quien la autoridad podría asustar. —Peter se rió entre dientes. —De hecho, recuerdo que hiciste exactamente lo contrario en Beacon Hills cuando vivíamos allí.

—No me lo recuerdes. El primer día en el trabajo, el Sheriff Stilinski saca mi archivo de 2 pulgadas. ¡Ni siquiera lo leyó! Simplemente lo colocó sobre la mesa y me miró.

—Stilinski es un buen hombre y ha pasado por mucha mierda. Obviamente va a sobreproteger a su hijo. —Peter bebió su elegante bebida mixta de semillas de chia y bayas de acai. —¿Pero por qué te persiguió? Obviamente él piensa bien de ti si te contrató.

—Estaba encubierto cuando comencé a salir con su hijo... él ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía para ganars0me la vida. El Sheriff me culpa por involucrarlo. —Él gime y mira a su tío. —Solo que no le dije a Stiles que estaba encubierto.

—¿Quieres decir que no has tenido la oportunidad de decírselo al chico?

—No hubo tiempo. Teníamos criminales para atrapar y enjuiciar. Y necesitaba llenar el papeleo y el Sheriff... no había tiempo.

Peter lo miró como si fuera la persona más estúpida de la tierra. Y con el ego de Peter, todos eran esa persona. Pero hoy miró a Derek como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Eres un idiota. Regresa y díselo. —Eso fue todo. Peter se levantó listo para salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué? No puedo regresar... no importa cuánto quiera mi lobo.

—¿Cómo pudo mi hermana criar niños tan problemáticos? —Peter se volvió para mirarlo. —Si eres un lobo está paseando, con ganas de regresar. Entonces lo haces. Sin preguntas. Sin dudas.

—Pero..

—Cállate y haz las maletas. Nos vamos en una hora. —Peter comenzó a alejarse. Derek lo miró sorprendido y confundido.

—¿Tú también vienes?

—Es la única forma de saber si realmente haces lo que te digo.

Con eso, él estaba fuera de la cocina. Todavía se lo podía oír murmurando sobre estúpidos hermanos y niños estúpidos.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Stiles no era un idiota. Sabía que su padre, Scott y Lydia estaban preocupados por algo. Algo que lo involucra a él y al parásito creciendo en su estómago. Probablemente no debería llamar al bebé parásito ya que ahora ha elegido aceptar al bebé. No hay necesidad de traumatizar al niño desde el principio.

Él ha elegido ser un padre soltero. De acuerdo, no podrá bailar durante meses. Pero Lydia declaró que todavía tendrá trabajo como lo hizo anteriormente. Él sería capaz de coordinar actuaciones solo que no podrá realizar.

Sin el ejercicio, se pondrá tan gordo. Gruñó mirando al espejo. Muy gordo. Él ya puede verse tan grande como una ballena beluga.

Además de eso, sabía que las personas que amaba estaban tramando algo.

Había intentado confrontar primero a Scott.

****

—Scott, ¿por qué te estresas? —Preguntó mientras estaba tendido en el sofá. El otro chico solo lo miró por un momento antes de tartamudear.

—Nada amigo. No hay nada de lo que me preocupe. —La mentira era obvia para cualquiera que pudiera escuchar.

—Es una mentira. Pensé que nunca nos mentimos. —El otro chico al menos tuvo la modestia de parecer vergonzoso.

—Lo siento amigo... es solo que... contigo embarazado... y Der-el alfa quiero decir-no estar aquí... No sé. —Hizo una pausa en sus divagaciones y respiró profundamente. —Kira quiere llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel.

Stiles miró a su amigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo?

—Hace más de un año.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás nerviosa? Ella solo quiere mover algunas de sus cosas ¿verdad?

—Eso y ella quiere tener un cachorro. Ella ya dijo que sería como tener un niño conmigo.

—Oh, ella crió niños... eso es demasiado pronto.

—Sí... ella también lo sabe, pero quiere algo de bebé... así que es un cachorro.

—Eso no es tan malo... será como Loki es nuestro hijo. —Stiles bromeó, golpeando al otro chico en el cuello.

—¡Ewwww! No necesitaba esa analogía. No creo que pueda ver a Loki igual otra vez.

—Endeble.

****

Así que Scott estaba preocupado por algo relacionado con él, pero no directamente. Aún así era endeble. Pero no pudo presionar mucho más. Poco rollo de canela requiere sustento que no estaba disponible. El niño quería zeppoles con salsa de arándano. Y luego quisieron samosas. Así que él y Scott habían salido a comer; la discusión olvidada.

Probó con Lydia después.

****

—Entonces, ¿qué te tiene con esa linda cara arrugada por la preocupación? —Preguntó mientras se sentaban en la cafetería local. Él mismo amamanta un chocolate caliente hecho con granos orgánicos de cacao y leche fresca local al 2%. Lydia fue muy cuidadosa con su dieta estos días.

—Encontrar un nuevo reemplazo ahora que Matt ha renunciado...

—¿Matt renunció? —Preguntó Stiles, el interés alcanzó su punto máximo.

—Sí, el chico regresó a Nueva York y consiguió un concierto trabajando nuevamente en Broadway. —Lydia suspiró. —Con él desaparecido y sin comisión, estoy pensando en contratar al menos a un nuevo bailarín.

—¿Alguna idea de quién?

—Estoy pensando quizás en un niño esta vez. Quiero incorporar a la generación más joven para que podamos explorar una nueva plétora de ideas.

—¿Desde aquí u otros lugares?

—Estoy pensando en realizar audiciones, pero no quiero pasar días viendo miles de bailarinas. Estoy pensando en hacer que los maestros envíen por correo electrónico la mejor nominación y luego realizar audiciones con los pocos seleccionados.

—Eso llevará un tiempo. —Stiles señaló, tomando un sorbo y un pequeño bocado de su panecillo de arándanos orgánicos sin gluten. Kira ha sido inflexible en que ahora él también coma más sano. Las mujeres en su vida. Pero son maravillosos, así que se quedará con el.

—Unos meses, pero creo que es lo mejor. Tal vez incluso más de un menor. No estoy del todo seguro. —Ella frunció los labios alzando la vista desde su teléfono. Ella ha estado en su teléfono últimamente.

—Eso es estresante. —Él murmura.

—Lo sé, pero al menos puedo delegar. ¿Adivina quién podrá ver cintas de audición conmigo?

—¡Lydia! ¡No! Me niego.

—¡Será divertido!

—¡No!

—Te dejaré comer bocadillos durante las cintas, con ciertas condiciones, por supuesto.

—Tentador... —Él miró su sonrisa petulante y suspiró. —Bien, pero las condiciones son mejores, déjame tener mis Pringles.

****

De acuerdo, ella habló de manera discreta y cautelosa sobre el tema y lo hizo olvidar. ¡Pero no es su culpa! Tenía cerebro de bebé. Es una cosa real. Sus hormonas le permiten ser más olvidadizo y más fácil distraerse. Además, el muffin era intensamente delicioso. Y el tema fue realmente interesante. Nunca tuvieron una parte de niños en sus obras, pero Lydia tenía razón, les abriría nuevas ideas.

Aun así ella había evitado el tema. Entonces él probó con su padre.

****

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó sentado frente a su padre en la oficina de su padre en la estación.

—Terminando el caso de Duke. —El hombre mayor dijo sin levantar la vista.

—Eso es estresante.

—Sí.

—¿Estás estresado por algo más? —El Sheriff lo miró y bufó.

—Estás aburrido, ¿no?

—¡Desesperadamente!

—Ve a ayudar al Agente Parrish con lo que sea que esté haciendo.

—¡Pero papá! ¡Quiero pasar tiempo contigo! ¡Jellybean te preocupa por tus niveles de estrés y quiere saber! —El Sheriff solo se rió entre dientes.

—Ve a ayudar a muchacho, Parrish. Creo que podría ir al lavado de coches de bomberos más tarde hoy.

—Bombero... Lavado de coches... —Stiles repitió suavemente.

—Sí, ahora ve a molestarlo.

Él no dudó en levantarse de su silla.

****

Bien, ese no era su mejor momento. Él no fue diplomático ni maduro. Pero muchachos calientes lavando autos. Como un calendario desnudo digno de calor. Mientras todavía estaba dolido, no había nada de malo en llevar a Lydia y Kira con él para mirar y babear sobre hombres estéticamente agradables.

Así que nunca obtuvo la respuesta de por qué sus tres alfas favoritas estaban constantemente en su espacio, flotando. ¿Tal vez fueron las hormonas del embarazo? ¿Sus instintos alfa entran en juego?

No estaba seguro, pero iba a averiguarlo.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Derek estaba parado fuera de la casa Stilinski a las 10 am con un osito lo suficientemente grande como para ser su altura y un ramo más grande y menos adornado que el que tenía en la actuación de Stiles. Era temprano, lo sabía, pero necesitaba estar aquí. Quería llamar a la puerta pero estaba asustado. ¿Se merecía esto?

—Simplemente toca la puerta. —Peter dijo desde el auto, lo suficientemente suave para que solo él lo escuchara.

Derek suspiró y golpeó suavemente. Esperó unos 30 segundos antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el automóvil.

—Nadie está en casa. —Él dijo que Peter.

Sin embargo, apenas pudo dar un paso cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar, no a Stiles, sino al Sheriff.

El hombre mayor tomó las flores y el oso antes de mirar a Derek de arriba abajo.

Derek vaciló antes de hablar. —…¿Señor?

—Ya es hora de que llegaras aquí. Entra. —El Sheriff refunfuñó antes de abrir la puerta de par en par. Derek lo miró con los ojos abiertos cuando entró.

Siguió al hombre mayor a la cocina. Fue un desastre. Había platos sucios, sartenes e ingredientes en todos los mostradores.

—¿Café? —El Sheriff preguntó. Cuando Derek vaciló, se volvió para ver al hombre más joven que todavía estaba en la puerta de la cocina sosteniendo al oso. —Pon eso en el sofá y entra aquí.

—Pero... Stiles... —Vaciló.

—Está en el estudio. —Derek colocó las cosas y se sentó al otro lado del hombre y tomó la taza ofrecida. —Aunque él ni siquiera debería estar allí.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Está bien? —Derek se apresuró a preguntar. El hombre mayor lo miró antes de suspirar.

—Dime por qué has vuelto primero niño. —El Sheriff parecía demacrado, como si hubiera envejecido unos pocos años en solo unas pocas semanas. Había líneas alrededor de sus ojos que no estaban allí antes. Su cabello parecía más plateado.

—Yo... no puedo permanecer lejos, señor. Lo siento. —Derek miró su taza de café. —Lo intenté... pero no puedo cumplir tu pedido. Es todo en lo que pienso. Todo lo que sueño. Lo amo, señor, y estoy aquí para recuperarlo.

Se sentaron en silencio mientras John observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Derek se sintió interrogado. Él sabía que estaba justificado. El hombre tenía el derecho de proteger a su hijo, pero Derek había esperado que el hombre pasara por alto lo malo que había hecho y se concentrara en lo bueno.

Después de lo que parecieron días, el hombre mayor dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Muy bien chico. Me has convencido. Pero ahora... tienes que convencerlo. —Se apoyó contra su silla cuando Derek lo miró confundido. —Él no sabe toda la verdad.

—¿Nunca se lo dijiste? —Derek lo miró. —¿Nunca le dijiste que estaba encubierto para ti?

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad.

—Me estás diciendo... en el mes, el mes, que me he ido... ¿nunca has tenido la oportunidad? —Derek reiteró.

—Bueno... ha habido algunas distracciones. —John tomó un largo sorbo de su café negro. Cuando volvió a mirar a Derek, sus ojos estaban duros y preocupados. —Chico, está embarazado.

El aire salió de la habitación cuando Derek procesó las palabras. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Podía oír su sangre corriendo por sus venas. Pero apenas respiró.

¡Esto fue bueno! ¿Amaba a Stiles y el regalo que Stiles le está dando? ¿Un niño? Ningún alfa podría estar tan orgulloso.

Pero la forma en que su jefe lo miraba declaró que no eran buenas noticias.

—¿Hay más no está allí? —Él murmuró.

—Hay más.

—¿Por qué siempre hay más? —Susurró con dureza. —¿Qué es?

—Stiles... estará bien 12-14 semanas. Y con el trauma del secuestro... necesitaba su alfa... necesita su alfa.

—¿Y no pensaste en llamarme? —Él estaba indignado. Su omega embarazada, indefensa.

—Necesitaba tiempo Derek. No podía entender el embarazo y no podía manejar el trauma. Cuando te marchaste, odiaba solo pensar en ti. —El Sheriff suspiró. —Necesitaba calmarse.

—¿Y ahora? —Derek agarró el mango de la taza con fuerza. No podía soportar la idea de que Stiles lo odiara.

—Se ha calmado hasta el punto en que está dispuesto a escuchar. —Otra pausa para sorber su café. —Todavía inquieto, pero hemos hecho todo lo posible. Él te necesita ahora. No más sustitutos.

—¿Sustitutos? —La imagen de otro alfa tocando su omega hizo que sus ojos se enrojecieran.

—Scott, Lydia y yo nos hemos turnado para cuidarlo, ayudándolo a obtener la atención alfa adecuada. —El Sheriff notó la hora. —Pronto estará en casa. A Lydia no le gusta que esté allí por más de unas horas. No ha dormido demasiado.

—¿Aún puede bailar? —Derek preguntó.

—No. No ha podido hacer ni un movimiento simple. Está allí para ayudar con las audiciones.

—¿Audiciones?

—Lydia quiere agregar niños talentosos al estudio.

Derek no pudo evitar reírse.

—Conozco a unas pocas chicas que estarían gritando de miedo por esa oportunidad.

—Sí, bueno, habrá más gritos en las próximas semanas. —El anciano gimió.

****

—¡Recuerda ver los archivos de los solicitantes! ¡Deben estar listos para el viernes! —Lydia gritó desde su auto.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias por el paseo! —Stiles saludó con la mano a la pelirroja y caminó hacia arriba para abrir la puerta.

Estaba listo para ver a su padre sentado frente a la televisión antes de que comenzara su turno. Para lo que no estaba preparado era el oso de peluche gigante sentado en el lugar de su padre y las voces que venían de la cocina. Voces familiares.

—Papá... —gritó vacilante. Él no quería que fuera verdad. Tal vez lo hizo, solo un poco.

—Stiles. —Su padre salió de la cocina, su expresión facial no revelaba nada. —Necesitáis hablar.

Con eso, salió de la habitación. Stiles esperó allí en la puerta por un momento hasta que el otro hombre se reveló a sí mismo.

—Stiles... —Derek susurró en voz baja. Stiles observó el cabello desordenado del hombre y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Parecía haber estado excesivamente cansado porque en el momento en que vio a Stiles, todo su cuerpo se combó. Dio un paso adelante cuando Stiles dio un paso atrás. El hombre mayor detuvo sus pasos con dolor en sus ojos.

No dijeron una palabra.

¡Stiles no sabía qué decir! O qué pensar! Este hombre, un traficante de drogas, el padre de su hijo, estaba parado frente a él. No sabía si llorar o saltar sobre él con alegría.

—Por favor, no llores. —Susurró Derek acercándose un poco más con dolor grabado en cada movimiento.

Stiles se llevó una mano a la cara y sintió humedad allí. Él soltó una risita sin humor.

—Hormonas. —Murmuró amargamente limpiándose los ojos. —Están por todos lados.

—Eso es natural. —Derek intentó mantener la conversación en marcha. —Stiles no puedo decirte cómo...

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Cuánto lo sientes? ¿Por qué exactamente? —Stiles siseó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. —¿Por mentirme? ¿Por haberme secuestrado por tu pandilla?

—¡No! ¡No, eso no es cierto!

—¡Dime es el tipo que me ha estado mintiendo durante un año! —Él dejó escapar un hipo. —¡Por un año, Derek!

—¡Lo sé y no debería haberlo hecho! ¡Debería haberte dicho la verdad desde el momento en que te invité a salir pero no pude!

—¡Porque sabías que no habría salido contigo! ¡Un traficante de drogas! ¡Un miembro de una pandilla!

—¡No! Eso no es... —Stiles lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Fue porque yo era el hijo del Sheriff? —Stiles estaba furioso. Estaba cansado de toda la mentira. Miró al oso de peluche en el sofá. —¿Qué es esto ahora? ¿Estás tratando de sobornarme? ¿Despójame de todo?

—¡Stiles! ¿Podrías escuchar? —Derek se acercó lo suficiente como para estar en armas ahora.

—¡Estoy cansado de tus mentiras! —Él gritó: "¡Todo lo que haces es mentir! ¿Era cierto?

—¡Todo fue verdad! —Derek lo intentó pero Stiles obviamente no estaba escuchando.

—La primera cita... el primer beso... mi primera vez... estoy tan cansado. —Soltó un sollozo y de alguna manera la pelea se escapó de él. —¡Estoy cansado de todo! Las mentiras, la verdad... este jodido bebé...

—Stiles... —Derek estaba de repente allí, envolviéndolo en sus grandes brazos.

—Estoy tan cansado, Derek... —Stiles susurró entre hipo en su camisa, aferrándose fuertemente. Podía sentir la energía dejándolo. Haciéndolo cansado.

Cuando Derek los llevó a sentarse en el sofá, él no protestó, sino que lo siguió agradecido. Derek los puso a los dos de costado y continuó callando a Stiles hasta que se durmió fácilmente.

****

Stiles se despertó del mejor sueño que ha tenido durante todo el mes. El aroma que lo rodeaba lo hizo ronronear de placer. Lo hizo sentir seguro y protegido. Él acarició aún más la fuente del aroma. La fuente, que resultó ser otro cuerpo, tembló cuando una risita vibró a través de ella. Abriendo sus ojos, Stiles se enfrentó a Derek, que sonreía suavemente.

—Hola. —Derek dijo en voz baja, pasando una mano por la espalda de Stiles.

—Hola. —Stiles susurró. Se acostaron unos contra otros durante unos minutos más, disfrutando de abrazarse.

Pero el estómago de Stiles tenía otras ideas.

—¡Movimiento! —Se las arregló para empujar a Derek y correr al baño justo antes de vomitar en el inodoro.

—¡Mierda! —Derek estaba justo detrás de él, frotándose la espalda otra vez.

Una vez que su estómago se tranquilizó un poco, Stiles se apoyó contra la bañera y tomó el vaso de agua ofrecido con un silencioso agradecimiento.

—Tenemos que hablar Stiles... —Derek suspiró. Stiles asintió y, después de cepillarse los dientes, ambos se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina.

—Te fuiste. —Stiles lo interrumpió, mirando su taza de té de jengibre. —¿Por qué te fuiste?

Stiles no podría enfrentarlo. Lastimaría demasiado saber la verdad. ¿No era suficiente? ¿Era solo un peón? No podía enfrentar sus propias inseguridades. Él no quería. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Derek se sentó frente a él, igualmente con cara de piedra.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Hice una promesa. —Derek dijo. Stiles estaba ardiendo con preguntas, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Derek le preguntó a uno de los suyos. —¿Puedo empezar desde el principio?

Stiles asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

—Hace más de tres años, me uní a la academia de policía en San Francisco. Buscaban a ciertos tipos. Necesitaban hombres que estuvieran dispuestos a ir de incógnito durante largos períodos. Estos hombres tenían que ser capaces de hacerse pasar por criminales. —Derek se pasó una mano por el pelo y soltó una pequeña sonrisa. —Y con mi hoja de antecedentes de esa época, fui perfecto. Al principio me iniciaron en operaciones pequeñas: traficante de drogas local, algunos proxenetas, pandillas pequeñas. Luego, el Departamento de Policía de Beacon Hills solicitó ayuda sobre la pandilla que traficaba drogas con niños y los niños se han estado muriendo. Necesitaban a alguien con experiencia en el trabajo y en la ciudad. Tu padre me eligió a mí.

Stiles lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Así que eres... un policía... —Derek asintió.

—Sí. Soy policía. No soy un traficante, ni un miembro de una pandilla, ni nada de lo que pienses de mí.

Stiles se procesó lentamente antes de darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Papá lo sabía? ¿Papá sabía todo el tiempo sobre ti de incógnito? ¡No dijo nada cuando te presenté en el recital! —Stiles volvió a estar enojado.

—No podía haberlo hecho. Matt era el hijo de Deucalion. El tipo que estaba investigando. Duke es el que te hizo secuestrar.

—Oh...

Derek se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó las manos de Stiles en las suyas.

—Después de que te secuestraran. Stiles destrocé la ciudad tratando de encontrarte. Y tu papá estaba tan enojado conmigo por convertirte en un objetivo... estaba furioso. ¡Y me odiaba a mí mismo! Por ponerte en ese tipo de peligro. Me hizo prometer que te dejaría en paz después de que te encontráramos.

—¡Él qué! —Stiles volvió a estar enojado otra vez.

—¡Tenía derecho a hacerlo! Desobedecí sus órdenes. —Derek soltó una risita mirando a Stiles desde debajo de sus pestañas. —Nunca se suponía que debía acercarme a ti, o incluso hablar contigo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Las mejillas de Stiles estaban encendidas de rosa.

—No pude evitarlo. En el momento en que vi esos ojos dorados me enganché. —Ok, ahora toda la cara de Stiles estaba enrojecida.

—¿Por qué volviste? —Stiles susurró, retirando sus manos para sostener la taza.

—No sé... algo me estaba empujando hacia atrás... No podía quedarme allí. —Stiles notó que Derek le miraba el estómago. Instintivamente puso una mano sobre la piel plana. Derek volvió a mirarlo. —Creo que pudo haber sido el bebé...

—Así que papá te lo dijo... —dijo Stiles después de una pequeña pausa.

—Me contó todo... —Derek asintió y suspiró antes de volver a hablar, pero esta vez con determinación. —Quiero estar ahí para ti, Stiles y para este bebé. Siempre he querido estar contigo. Y si me lo permites, lo compensaré todos los días.

Stiles se inquietó con su taza. Quería decir que sí, pero la duda estaba mordiendo su mente. ¿Podría él confiar en este hombre? ¿Qué pasa si él es completamente diferente de antes? Stiles no quería admitirlo, pero el Derek del que se había enamorado tanto no había existido en absoluto. ¿Pudo haber sido un ardid? Al mirar al hombre, solo vio sinceridad y dolor genuino. Pero luego durante el año en que estuvieron juntos, Stiles nunca tuvo que cuestionar sus motivos.

Loki entró pavoneándose en la cocina, habiendo despertado de su siesta posterior al almuerzo para acurrucarse con Stiles antes de que Loki tomara su siesta antes de la cena. El gato ronroneó mientras se frotaba contra la pierna de Stiles. Pero ambos pudieron ver la alegría en Loki cuando vio a Derek. El gato saltó sobre la mesa y pateó la barba del hombre y dejó escapar alegres maullidos. Derek se rió entre dientes y llevó al gato a su regazo y lo abrazó.

—Hey, amigo. ¿Cómo estás? —Derek arrulló en la pelusa naranja. El gato simplemente le gruñó, el aroma marcaba su pecho.

—Me lastimaste. —Stiles rompió el silencio, mirando a Loki. Derek lo miró, con la expresión abierta y rota. —Mentiste... y me pusiste en peligro...

—Stiles....

—Pero. —Stiles lo interrumpió. —Quiero confiar en ti otra vez y quiero que estés aquí... pero me lastimaste mucho. Y... y eso tomará algo de tiempo

—Lo entiendo. —Derek asintió, alcanzando su mano de nuevo. —Haré cualquier cosa y todo Stiles.

Stiles asintió.

—Sé que algo anda mal con el bebé... —admitió Stiles, ruborizándose suavemente. —Nadie me lo dirá, pero lo sé... papá, Scott y Lydia... me han estado asfixiando... y papá te permite volver, significa que eres el único que puede ayudar...

—Puede que lo haya mencionado... —Derek miró hacia atrás en el plano abdomen de Stiles y le dijo la verdad. —Y es por eso que me dejó volver.

—Oh... —Stiles asintió. —Entonces... necesitamos un plan...

—¿Te estás quedando con el bebé? —Derek preguntó con asombro.

“A mi lobo le duele cuando pienso en deshacerme de ellos. —Stiles habló en voz baja como si no quisiera que el bebé escuchara la verdad.

Derek se levantó y se arrodilló junto a la silla de Stiles.

—Lo siento. Por todo. Por ponerte en peligro y por haber hecho que lidies con todo esto solo. Pero quiero ocuparme de ti, Stiles. —Derek sostuvo su mano. —Incluso si es solo estar aquí una hora al día o todo el día o si necesitas que vaya a buscar comida a las 4 am... cualquier cosa...

Stiles solo asintió y retiró su mano

Él podría decir mucho más. Por mucho que Derek fuera sincero... todavía estaba plagado por las pesadillas de su secuestro.

En cambio, Stiles le pasó la conversación al bebé y lo que pueden hacer ahora para garantizar un cachorro saludable.

Iba a ser un largo embarazo.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Peter estaba esperando en la cafetería local. La dirigida por Kira. Y maldición si él no tuviera la sonrisa más grande en la tierra.

—Una vez que vi entrar al chico pensé que lo habrías resuelto. —Peter tomó un sorbo de su café. —Y por el olor creo que tengo razón.

Derek se dejó caer en el asiento frente a Peter y suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Está embarazado”. Derek dijo sin preámbulo. Si no se sentía tan horrible, la expresión sorprendida de Peter lo habría llevado a la humildad. —Tiene 3 meses de embarazo.

—Bueno... eso es una sorpresa. —Peter tomó otro sorbo. —Al menos ahora sabemos qué fue lo que te devolvió la llamada.

—Él no confía en mí y tal vez nunca lo hará de verdad, pero me quedaré aquí. —Derek suspiró. —Voy a necesitar comprar un lugar.

—Bueno... las chicas estarán emocionadas... al enterarse de que su tío se va a casar con una bailarina... —Derek gruñó ante el tono petulante del anciano.

—No se lo puedes decir. Serán insufribles.

—Demasiado tarde. Tu mamá ya está planeando un viaje. —Derek gruñó.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—Por supuesto que sí. Pensé que sería más fácil para ti. Laura está muy molesta. No puede creer que le hayas ocultado esto.

—Genial, para que todos lo sepan.

—Sí. De nada.

Derek golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. No estaba esperando la reunión con su familia.

****

Stiles se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mirando a Scott y Lydia. Ambos parecían culpables y Stiles parecía enojado.

—Lamentamos no habértelo contado, pero no pudimos, —se quejó Scott como el cachorro que es.

—Corrección. Lo lamenta. Me disculpo por las circunstancias que rodearon este evento pero te mantengo a salvo. —Lydia hizo un puchero.

—Deberías haberlo dicho independientemente.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para compensar esto? —Preguntó Scott, sus ojos grandes y anchos.

—Dame tiempo y pensaré en algo.

Con eso recogió su té y se mudó a la sala de estar.

—Está realmente enojado no... —susurró Scott.

—Lo superará una vez que vea que tenemos razón. —Lydia respondió antes de seguir a Stiles.

—Sí... él está realmente enojado. —Scott suspiró, respondiendo su propia pregunta.

****

Derek estaba durmiendo en un hotel cuando su teléfono sonó. Sonó un par de veces más antes de que Derek gruñera y mirara la pantalla cegadora. Eran las 3:25 a.m. ¿Quién diablos le enviaría un mensaje de texto en este momento?

De Stiles:

Necesito un batido... mucho

De Stiles:

¿Estás despierto?

De Stiles:

Espero que estés despierto... No quiero conducir...

De Stiles:

Acabo de comprobar la hora. Perdón por enviarte mensajes de texto tan temprano. Lo conseguiré yo mismo.

Derek gimió levantándose. Él comenzó a vestirse antes de llamar al niño más joven.

—¿Derek?— Derek quería maldecir el universo. Su niño sonaba tan manso y tímido por teléfono. Le hizo pensar cuando comenzaron a salir.

—¿Dónde estás? —Agarró sus llaves y se dirigió hacia afuera.

—Estoy en casa…

—Ok, voy a ir. No salgas hasta que llegue allí, ¿de acuerdo? —Derek puso en marcha el motor y esperó a que Stiles estuvieran de acuerdo antes de conducir.

Lo hizo en solo unos minutos. Se dirigió a la puerta y le envió un mensaje de texto al chico más joven. Stiles salió silenciosamente de la casa de su familia y caminó con Derek hacia el automóvil estacionado.

Fue solo cuando comenzaron a conducir que Stiles habló.

—Lo siento por despertarte... —Susurró, mirándose las manos. —No me di cuenta de la hora. Y probablemente estabas durmiendo y lo siento …

—Oye, nada de eso ahora. —Derek tomó la mano del chico pálido y se la llevó a sus propios labios. —Te amo a ti y a nuestro cachorro. Y prometí estar allí para ti. Si quisieras ir de picnic en este momento, lo prepararía. Si quisieras ir a París ahora mismo, te llevaría. si quieres un batido, yo lo haría por ti, pero como no tengo cocina, haré lo siguiente y te llevaré a buscar uno.

Podía sentir a Stiles sonrojarse, pero el chico más joven no hizo ningún intento de mover su mano de su estado entrelazado.

—Gracias.

—Nada por lo que agradecer. —Derek le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar hacia la carretera.

Condujo a un restaurante abierto las 24 horas con excelente comida. Era su lugar favorito para comer cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Al aparcar el coche, mantuvo a Stiles en el coche mientras se dirigía al otro lado y ayudaba a la salida del chico embarazado.

—Puedo salir solo ya sabes. —Stiles se sonrojó y siguió sosteniendo su mano mientras entraban.

—Lo sé. Pero me complace cuidarte en todos los sentidos. Mi lobo prácticamente ronronea ahora mismo. —Derek le sonrió.

Se sentaron del mismo lado, a Derek no le gustaba tener al chico tan separado.

—¿Algún batido? —Derek preguntó escaneando el menú. Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, el estómago del chico gruñó. Derek se rió entre dientes antes de sugerir que comieran.

Stiles ordenó una comida abundante y considerable mientras Derek simplemente ordena un emparedado. Mientras esperan, Derek envuelve su brazo alrededor del hombro de Stiles, lo que permite que el chico más joven se apoye en él.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda de apartamentos? —preguntó Stiles suavemente, con los ojos cerrados.

—Exactamente cómo ha ido durante las últimas 2 semanas. Nada de lo que me gusta... Tal vez debería comenzar a construir una casa en la reserva... —Derek suspiró, dejando que su mano frotara el brazo de Stiles.

—Una casa... eso es muy permanente. —Stiles declaró.

—Bueno, estás planeando vivir aquí y planeo estar donde tú y tu hijo estén. —Derek dijo en voz baja y un poco vacilante. No quería asustar al adorable chico. Pero él quería que se supiera que él está aquí para siempre. —Incluso si todavía quieres espacio, quiero estar cerca.

—Oh... está bien. —Stiles asintió y se quedó en silencio mientras esperaban que llegara la comida. Derek no lo presionó. Entendió lo agotador que sería el embarazo. Además, tenía que idear un plan. Si bien respetaba los deseos de Stiles en que dejaría al niño hacer lo que quisiera, también quería estar con el niño. Quería construir una casa en la que Stiles se viera a sí mismo viviendo en ella. Una casa en la que Stiles podría verse criando a una familia.

—¿Tal vez me puedes ayudar con los diseños? —Derek preguntó en voz baja. —No me importaría elegir ese cerebro tuyo. Si tuviera mi propio diseño, parecería una cueva.

Stiles soltó una risita y se inclinó más hacia Derek.

—No sé mucho sobre arquitectura, pero estoy seguro. Solo para asegurarme de que no termines haciendo algo horrible.

Hicieron una pausa en la conversación cuando llegó su comida. Derek mordió lentamente su emparedado mientras observaba a Stiles comer como si nunca hubiera visto comida antes. Comieron hasta que Stiles no pudo soportar otro bocado. El chico discutió un poco cuando Derek pagó, pero finalmente admitió que a su lobo le gustaba cuando Derek se ocupaba de él.

Derek sostuvo a Stiles de la mano todo el camino a casa. El niño estaba tan cansado que se durmió tan pronto como se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

****

Derek llevó suavemente a Stiles dentro de la casa Stilinski con el Sheriff a la cabeza. El chico estaba noqueado y se aferró a la camisa de Derek.

—Solo ponlo en la cama. —Con eso, el hombre mayor bajó las escaleras.

Derek hizo eso. Poniendo Stiles en la cama. Luchó un poco cuando Stiles gimió y no quería dejarlo ir. Pero después de unos momentos arrullando y callando al chico, Derek estaba libre. Se dispuso a ponerse cómodo. Quitándose los zapatos y levantando las mantas hasta los hombros del niño.

—Te amo. —Susurró al oído de Stiles y le dio un tierno beso a la sien del pálido muchacho. Se inclinó hacia el estómago de Stiles y pronunció la misma frase con una voz quebrada; demasiado abrumado por la emoción.

Cerró suavemente la puerta y bajó las escaleras.

—Es algo bueno que te hayas levantado y te hayas preparado para tu turno. —Dijo Derek, aceptando la cálida taza de café.

—Pensé que debería levantarme cuando escuché que lo recogías. No pensé que me necesitarían para abrir una puerta. —John tomó un sorbo y se sentó a la mesa. —Noqueó ¿eh?

—Sí. Quería comida y lo llevé a Rosie's Diner. Prácticamente inhaló la mesa junto con su comida. —Derek se rió entre dientes. —Se quedó dormido tan pronto como encendí el automóvil.

—Tenía una visita al médico ayer. —John le pidió. Derek estaba rígido con atención ante la mención de un doctor.

—¿Y? ¿El bebé? —Derek preguntó, ansioso por las noticias.

—Las cosas se ven mucho mejor. El tamaño del bebé definitivamente ha aumentado a un tamaño normal. El médico incluso cree que el estrés inducido por el trauma de Stiles ha disminuido a la mitad. Él atribuye todo el éxito a tenerte aquí. El bebé reconoce que hay un alfa y que el padre está aquí y Stiles se siente más seguro y protegido.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. —El suspiro que Derek lanzó prácticamente desinfló al hombre. Él se reclinó contra la silla.

—¿Quieres ver el sonograma? —John preguntó sonriendo suavemente. Podía ver los ojos de Derek livianos de pasión y deseo pero el hombre frunció el ceño.

—Esa debería ser la decisión de Stiles. —La voz de Derek sonó rota. El Sheriff solo pudo asentir y ver salir al joven.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Stiles miró hacia su estómago. Hubo un gran bache ahora. No demasiado notable, pero lo suficiente como para no poder ponerse los vaqueros correctamente. Refunfuñando por engordar, decidió que hoy será un día de pantalones de chándal. Agarró el más suave; el que hizo rondar a su lobo de emoción. Stiles notó que cuanto más avanzaba en su embarazo, su lobo quería las cosas más suaves. La semana pasada acariciaba la almohada de felpa de Lydia. Se puso tan apegado que lloró abiertamente cuando tuvo que irse sin ella. La almohada, en un color rosa brillante y ofensivo, ahora estaba sentada en su cama al alcance de la mano.

Él realmente no decidió qué camisa usar. Nop. Era más como si su lobo le exigiera que usará. Era una Henley gris claro de manga completa. Tan suave y cálido y liviano. Se lo puso y olió la mezcla de olores: su detergente para la ropa, la colonia de Derek.

Debería estar más preocupado por estar apegado al aroma de Derek, pero al igual que Deaton dijo, esto es lo que su lobo querría y mantendría a su bebé saludable. Necesitaba estar inmerso en el aroma de Derek. Él estaba demasiado incómodo con eso, así que usar su camisa iba a tener que estar bien.

Hoy iba a ser un día flojo, decidió. Tan pronto como terminará de revisar las cintas con Lydia, comenzaría un día de ocio.

Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa, Stiles salió por la puerta sin su billetera, llaves y teléfono. Fue solo cuando llegó a su jeep que se dio cuenta.

—Maldito cerebro de bebé. —Él gruñó caminando dentro.

****

—Lydia... ¡ese es el video número 30 que hemos visto! Necesito un descanso. Mis ojos se van a derretir. —Stiles gimió, inclinándose hacia su silla fuertemente acolchada. Lydia podría haber salido de su camino para asegurarse de que Stiles tuviera lugares donde descansar cómodamente.

—No puedo creer que no hayamos encontrado un solo concursante. —Ella respondió, mirando su lista.

—¿Tal vez nuestros estándares son demasiado altos? —Sugirió cínicamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tonterías. Si un niño quiere bailar con nosotros, entonces deben estar a la par. —Ella comenzó un próximo video para la protesta de Stiles.

El video comenzó como cualquier otro. Una chica joven en una ropa rosada de bailarina que sonríe y que agita en la pantalla. Entonces la música comenzó. Stiles se alegró de inmediato cuando escuchó el ritmo inicial de Bohemian Rhapsody. La niña inmediatamente comenzó una rutina coreografiada que parecía un poco más complicada de lo que debería saber un niño de 10 años. Cuando terminó, hizo una pequeña reverencia con una gran sonrisa.

—Ella, me gusta. —Stiles dijo señalando a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes. —Cualquiera que pueda bailar es mi elección.

Lydia frunció los labios pero suspiró de acuerdo.

—Ella tiene talento. Si podemos trabajar con ella y hacer que la pulimente, sería asombrosa. —Lydia revisó algo en su portapapeles y pasó al siguiente video.

—Hay tantos videos de Lydia... todas las chicas de entre 7 y 12 años de todo el mundo deben haber enviado algo. —Stiles se inclinó hacia su taza de té verde.

—Lo más probable es que haya al menos algunas gemas. —Ella revolvió los papeles, ya cargando el siguiente video. —Y las encontraremos.

Stiles gimió y la miró mientras veía el siguiente video. Él ha estado aquí por horas ahora; ¡Estaba muerto de hambre! Tal vez podría conseguir que alguien le traiga pizza... Pepperoni con manzanas. Mmm

—¿Cuántas chicas estamos eligiendo? —Preguntó y le envió un mensaje de texto a Scott pidiendo pizza.

—¿En este momento? Al menos 50, entonces elegiremos lo mejor de allí en persona. Quiero al menos 10 niños.

—Me voy a morir. —Murmuró, irritado cuando Scott dijo que estaba en el trabajo. Su papá estaba corriendo el turno de noche. Y Lydia estaba sentada a su lado. No quería enviar mensajes de texto a la persona que sabía que le proporcionaría lo que necesitaba. Esa persona también tiene una vida. No puede molestar a ese hombre por algo tan trivial como la pizza.

Stiles quería llorar. Esto no fue justo. Los omegas embarazados normales tenían alfas con los que podían contar. Pudieron pedir cosas sin parecer una carga. Ellos fueron capaces de abrazar a su alfa sin dudarlo. Pudieron ser mimados sin preocuparse por nada más. Pero, ¿tenía Stiles eso? No. Tenía un alfa con quien tenía una relación tenue. No podía abrazar al hombre sin ser pegajoso; temeroso de que se hubiera escapado de nuevo. Quería ser mimado, pero luego se sentiría inmediatamente como un vago perezoso.

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Stiles le permitió a Derek regresar a su vida y desde entonces el hombre no lo ha tocado a menos que Stiles inicie el contacto. Y eso era usualmente porque su omega estaba desesperado por el afecto de la alfa. Stiles comenzaba a preocuparse de que tal vez el alfa ya no lo encontrara atractivo. Estaba engordando... Tenía estrías. Y su cabello era un gran desastre. La porción media se había alargado mientras él seguía afeitando los lados. Él no lo rizaba ahora. Simplemente cayó en oleadas en cualquier dirección. Él no tenía el mismo esbelto cuerpo y, por lo tanto, sus ropas caían extrañas sobre su cuerpo; ya no es apropiado. Quizás el alfa estaba aquí solo para su cachorro.

Stiles se enjuagó los ojos. Dios maldiga estas hormonas.

—¿Stiles? —Lydia preguntó en voz baja. Las personas más cercanas a él han aprendido a no sacar conclusiones precipitadas después de la desgracia de no decir la verdad.

—No es nada... —gruñó, enterrando su cabeza en sus brazos y respirando el aroma de Derek.

—Podemos parar por hoy... —Fue algo así como Lydia que le ofreció un descanso, pero él podía decir que realmente quería terminar más.

—Solo quiero pizza de pepperoni... con manzanas pero todos están muy ocupados y no quiero comida de un extraño. —Stiles hizo un gruñido de gruñido cuando le llegó el impulso de usar el baño. —Necesito orinar.

Se fue a usar las bonitas instalaciones que tenían contemplando su vida. Se lavó la cara para deshacerse de las rasgaduras y enterró más en la camisa de Derek.

—Maldito idiota. —Él murmuró en el espejo.

****

Otra hora llena de ver chicas con esperanzas y aspiraciones tratando de cumplir su sueño y ni siquiera estaban cerca de 10 chicas. Tenían 6. Y Stiles todavía piensa que la primera niña que eligieron fue la mejor. Lydia aceptó a regañadientes.

Después de otra media hora, el teléfono de Lydia sonó y ella se excusó. Eso dejó a Stiles en el estudio tendido sobre una espuma acolchada que estaba llena de almohadas. La oficina estaba cada vez peor, lo que llevó a Stiles a quejarse y obligó a Lydia a ser finalmente un humano normal y yacía en el suelo. Ahora estaban mirando videos en la pantalla grande debajo de una manta. En general fue agradable. Pero Stiles todavía quería su pizza.

Se tumbó boca arriba y jugueteó un poco con su teléfono cuando oyó que se abría la puerta de entrada del estudio.

—¡Estamos cerrados! —Gritó, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar en esa dirección. Lydia también lo habría escuchado y estaba más cerca. Y más aterrador.

Independientemente de su declaración, escuchó pasos acercarse. No muy Lydia, como los pasos. Echó un vistazo al camino de entrada al estudio cuando oyó que se detenían allí mismo.

—Maldición, ¿qué debería hacer con esta monstruosidad de pizza? —Derek preguntó con una sonrisa, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Derek? —Stiles preguntó confundido, sentándose.

—¿Así que esto es lo que llamas trabajar? —Derek se acercó y finalmente se sentó a los pies de Stiles.

—Cállate. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Stiles miró la caja de pizza, rezando para que tuviera manzanas. Dios podría concederle este pequeño, egoísta, ¿no?

—Bueno, un cierto pajarito pelirrojo me llamó y me exigió que llegara con pizza para un determinado bailarín embarazado”. Derek entregó la caja de pizza, todavía recién hecha y caliente.

—Lydia... lo siento. —Stiles se miró las manos.

—¿Perdón por qué? —Derek preguntó acercándose.

—Por molestarte... —Stiles se detuvo antes de divagar. —Sé que tienes otras cosas que hacer aparte de correr por mí. Y era pizza, no era vital... Así que lo siento.

—Oye, oye. Nada de eso ahora. —Derek se rió entre dientes. —Me molestarías si tuviera otras cosas que hacer. ¿Quieres saber qué estaba haciendo todo el día?

Stiles lo miró fijamente; su curiosidad alcanzó su punto máximo.

—Estaba recostado en el hotel en mis calzoncillos mirando las repeticiones del canal de comida. —Stiles soltó una risita. —No tengo nada que hacer Stiles. La casa se está construyendo lentamente, tengo tiempo libre como siempre después de estar encubierto por tanto tiempo. Así que si quieres compañía o algo, ten la seguridad de que estoy aburrido y te conseguiré felizmente lo que quiera o llevarte a donde sea.

—Gracias. —El corazón de Stiles latía más rápido mientras sonreía. Él quería besar a Derek. Su lobo le gritó que lo hiciera. Pero se contuvo, no queriendo ser lastimado de nuevo. Entonces, en cambio, hizo una broma. —¿Es por lo que he estado orando?

—Sí señor, Pepperoni con manzanas. Como un pagano. —Derek bromeó suavemente. —Todos saben que si vas a poner fruta en una pizza, es mejor que sea piña.

—¡Tengo manzanas! Al menos la mitad de piña. Eso significa que soy medio gentil, —Stiles sacó su lengua, animándose, mientras el hombre mayor se reía. Stiles abrió feliz la caja y tomó una porción. —Ahora solo necesito una coca.

—Ta-dah. —Derek sacó una lata perfectamente fría del bolsillo oculto de la chaqueta. Stiles chilló de alegría antes de mirar con recelo al hombre. Derek le devolvió la mirada con una ceja levantada. —¿Sí?

—Si te pregunto si tienes servilletas... ¿tendrás? —Preguntó Stiles lentamente, tomando un bocado de su pizza. Derek suspiró pero asintió y sacó un fajo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. —Y si pidiera paquetes de queso y pimienta.

Derek vació su otro bolsillo de jean.

Stiles lo miró de reojo.

—¿Una galleta con chispas de chocolate? —Derek lo miró mientras sacaba una servilleta que cubría algo de su chaqueta. Y allí, envueltos cuidadosamente, había 2 galletas con trocitos de chocolate. Stiles lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Eres psíquico?

Derek resopló y se quitó la chaqueta para recostarse en el suelo acolchado.

—Conseguimos pizza muchas veces antes. No pensaste que me olvidaría de nada, ¿verdad? —Derek preguntó cerrando sus ojos.

Stiles masticó silenciosamente su pizza; absteniéndose de decir cualquier cosa. Derek, no le gustaba el silencio, se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Stiles? —Su tono estaba preocupado. Y el lobo Stiles odiaba preocuparse por su alfa.

—En algún momento... —Vaciló y respiró hondo. —En algún momento... siento que... no fue real.

Derek se sentó ante eso. —¿Eso?

—Nos…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Stiles dejó su pizza. Y respiró profundamente.

—Después de la verdad... No puedo decir qué era y qué no era una mentira... y nosotros... Siento que parte de eso no fue real. —Stiles susurró.

—Estás teniendo un día de montaña rusa, ¿no? —Derek preguntó en voz baja, refiriéndose a sus hormonas. Stiles asintió, limpiando sus ojos de la poca humedad que se había acumulado.

—Hoy es una mierda. —Stiles declaró.

—Ven aquí. —Derek maniobró para que estuviera sentado derecho y Stiles estaba inclinado hacia un lado, su hombro contra el pecho de Derek. Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor del omega. Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia el cuello de Derek e inhaló el olor de su alfa, calmándose un poco. —¿Quieres decirme qué ha estado sucediendo todo el día?

Stiles sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo que el alfa escuchara cuán realmente inseguro era.

—Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo. —Derek pasó una mano por la espalda de Stiles. —Pero probablemente debas comer la monstruosidad de una pizza antes de que se enfríe.

Stiles se rió de eso.

—Es una buena pizza. —Aceptó la porción que Derek le tendió.

—Uh huh. Claro chico. Apuesto a que es como Star Wars. —Derek abrió la lata de refresco y puso una pajita en ella.

—¡Star Wars es un clásico! —Stiles se opuso.

—¿Ves? El problema aquí es que solo tú piensas eso. —Derek tomó un sorbo de la coca antes de ofrecérselo al omega en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quieres que empiece a hacer una lista dr por qué Star Wars es la mejor? —Stiles tomó un sorbo antes de devolverlo.

—Por favor no, a menos que quieras que me duerma aquí mismo. —Derek gimió. Stiles jadeó en señal de protesta.

—¡Grosero!

****

Lydia estaba mirando a la pareja en el estudio, sonriendo suavemente. Sabía que llamar a Derek fue la mejor opción. Ella los ha visto interactuar por más de un año. Derek pudo conectar a Stiles mientras que Stiles pudo dejar que Derek se relajara. Se felicitaron el uno al otro. ¿Y esta escena? Esta escena acaba de probarlo.

En lugar de entrar en pánico por las lágrimas del chico más pequeño, el alfa sabía exactamente qué hacer. Podía ver a Stiles queriendo a Derek, pero se contuvo.

Con suerte, Stiles podrá recuperarse de las heridas de las últimas semanas y seguir adelante. Esperaba ver al feliz y brillante omega que había corrido a su oficina divagando sobre el ‘policía caliente en la cafetería’ hace aproximadamente un año.

Stiles podrá confiar en Derek nuevamente. Ella lo sabe. Él solo tiene que confiar en sí mismo primero.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Derek estaba sentado en el café, al teléfono esperando a su compañero. El lugar no estaba demasiado ocupado por lo que tendría que hablar en voz alta ni estaba demasiado vacío como para tener cuidado con sus palabras.

—Derek, sabes que iremos allí si no nos invitas pronto—. La voz de Laura cantó en perfecta armonía cuando sus niños hicieron ruido de fondo.

—Lástima. No quiero que se encuentre con ninguno de vosotros. —Derek resopló, sorbiendo el americano.

—¿Por qué no?— Su voz se volvió altanera.

—Todos lo asustarían. Él no está listo... Y... —Se calló, dudando de ser abierto.

—¿Y? —Pero Laura siempre ha sido la que lo consoló y confió en él. Tal vez debería hablar con alguien sobre sus preocupaciones.

—Las cosas no son lo mismo Laur... No sé cómo describirlo... Comenzó, tratando de plasmar sus pensamientos en palabras. Miró hacia la puerta y notó que algunas personas entraban. Suspiró. —Él no es lo mismo.

Hubo silencio en la línea.

—¿Laura? —Pidió quitarse el teléfono de la oreja para comprobar si todavía estaban conectados.

—¿Cómo te crio mamá para que seas tan idiota? —Él retrocedió sorprendido por la ira en su voz.

—¿Qué?

—Escucha idiota, por supuesto las cosas no son lo mismo. El chico fue secuestrado y le has estado mintiendo durante un año y ¿de verdad crees que te aceptará de vuelta con los brazos abiertos?— Ella despotricó. El sonido de fondo de los niños se desvaneció, lo que significa que ella estaba caminando hacia otra habitación.

—Yo... no... Un poco. —Derek admitió suspirando en su taza. —Quiero decir, pensé que después de que le dijera la verdad, todo sería mejor.

—Jesucristo Der. Piensa por un momento. Ok, piensa conmigo.

—De acuerdo...

—¿Eres el mismo hombre que eras cuando comenzaste esta relación?

Hizo una pausa por un segundo pero sabía la respuesta.

—No... tenía otras cosas en mente y otras prioridades

—¿Y cuál fue el pensamiento principal que pasó por tu mente?

—Estaba relacionado con mi tarea.

—Correcto. Ahora Stiles, ¿cuál era su enfoque principal?

—Su baile... Tenía esa actuación principal y hasta después de que aparecieran nuevas obras de teatro.

—Correcto. Así que remontémonos a 2 meses atrás. ¿Cuál fue tu principal preocupación?

—Rezar por que Stiles estuviera bien y cuánto odiaba estar tan lejos.

—¿Y Stiles?

—Descubrir que... estaba... embarazado... —Derek disminuyó la velocidad. Los engranajes en su propia mente trabajando.

—¿Lo estás entendiendo ahora? —Laura suspiró como si Derek fuera más rebelde que sus niños pequeños. —Mientras pensabas en algo relativamente tonto, tuvo que tomar algunas decisiones que cambiaron su vida y pensar en ello. Fue secuestrado, descubrió que estaba embarazado, que su novio le mintió desde el principio, que su bebé por nacer ya no estaba sano y que estaba enfermo. Tantas cosas importantes de las que preocuparse mientras tú solo te quejabas.

Derek se mantuvo callado en su lado de la conversación. Realmente no había pensado mucho sobre eso antes.

—Eres un idiota.— Laura dice una vez más. —Realmente espero que ese chico entienda tu forma de pensar.

—¿Qué? Por qué?

—Porque si Michael estuviera actuando como tú en esta situación, no me sentiría muy amado. De hecho, me sentiría como una carga. Que solo estuviera conmigo porque me dejó embarazada.

—¿Cómo se relaciona esto con Stiles?

—Dijiste que no lo has besado.

—Si pero...

—¡Han pasado semanas, Derek! Semanas y el chico no ha recibido ninguna idea de que todavía lo quieras románticamente—. Hubo un silencio siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de Laura.

—Estoy tratando de darle espacio.

—¡Él no quiere espacio idiota! ¡Él te quiere a ti! —Ella gritó antes de colgar haciendo que Derek mirara su teléfono cuando Stiles se sentó frente a él.

Derek le dedicó una mirada, casi volviendo a su teléfono antes de tener que hacer una doble toma y mirar a Stiles.

Stiles, inconsciente de su mirada fija, estaba preparando su portátil para mirar algo y maniobrar su té verde. Probablemente más cintas de audición. Derek, ahora consciente de la conversación que le gritó, aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar realmente al niño. Desde su desordenado cabello lavado hasta las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Observó el cuello pálido y la porción de hombro que mostraba su suéter. Se estaba poniendo un poco más frío últimamente y Derek frunció el ceño ante la falta de un abrigo externo. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que el niño se puso emocionado mientras preparaba un video para que se reprodujera. Y la forma en que fruncía el ceño al mirar algo que le encantaba hacer pero que no podía.

Derek podría haber seguido mirando a la belleza del chico, pero se sobresaltó cuando Stiles finalmente levantó la mirada y lo atrapó en el laberinto que eran esos ojos ámbar.

—¿Derek? —Preguntó Stiles, como si se hubiera repetido a sí mismo. Derek negó mentalmente con la cabeza, pero tomó su mano y se la pasó por el pelo.

—Lo siento... debo estar muy cansado. —Y su cuerpo, como afinado, lo hizo bostezar antes de volverse hacia el niño. —¿Estabas diciendo?

—Um... nada importante, supongo. —Stiles se sonrojó y volvió a mirar su portátil.

Derek había vuelto a mirarlo. Estaba tratando de pensar cómo puede rectificar esta situación.

—Tengo que ir a ver a mi familia. —Él soltó bruscamente; Lamentándolo de inmediato. Stiles lo miró confundido.

—De acuerdo. —El chico asintió suavemente, inseguro de qué más decir.

—Y lo haría... me encantaría si vinieras conmigo. —Derek terminó. Estaba repitiendo la petición en su mente pensando en cómo esto podría ir bien y cómo podría salir mal.

Stiles miró su taza de té verde por un momento.

—Para que puedan conocer al bebé... vale" Stiles asintió de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio.

—No en realidad no. —Derek habló en voz baja, tomando su mano. —Quiero que te conozcan. Mi compañero. El amor de mi vida.

Quería hacer una broma de "dolor en el culo, —pero eso probablemente no hubiera ayudado a la situación. También es bueno porque ahora Stiles se sonroja y le da una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

—De acuerdo. —Derek sonrió, feliz de poder compartir su amor con otras personas importantes en su vida.

****

Derek llegó para recoger al chico el miércoles por la mañana a las 7 y trató con la vista del chico gruñón y picante mientras arreglaban sus cosas.

—No ha sido una persona madrugadora desde el comienzo de su embarazo. —John explicó entregándole a Derek una taza de café fuerte. —Especialmente ahora que no puede tomar café.

Derek, quien estaba listo para beber dicha taza, de mala gana dejó la taza sin tocar.

—Mejor no oler así, de lo contrario, me odiará. —Derek murmuró suavemente mientras ambos escuchaban a Stiles preparándose. Ambos estaban en la cocina. John, que se había preparado para el trabajo, vestía su uniforme, mientras que Derek llevaba su Jeans y su suéter granate.

—¿Crees que este viaje es una buena idea? —John gruñó tomando un sorbo de su propia taza.

—No tengo nada más. —Derek suspiró.

Stiles bajó con pantalones de chándal, con lágrimas en los ojos. Derek, inmediatamente entró en modo de pánico, se le acercó y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

—¿Bebé que está mal? —Él preguntó tan suavemente como pudo. Stiles olfateó y se frotó un ojo con el puño.

—¡Mi... mis jeans no me quedan! —Casi gritó a Derek a los ojos.

—¿Qué... —preguntó Derek aturdido. Podía oír al Sheriff riéndose entre dientes.

—¡Ninguno de mis jeans se ajusta! —El muy angustiado niño repitió, algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Hey, shh nada de eso ahora. Solo son jeans, podemos ir a por más. —Derek trató de aplacar al chico más joven mientras mantenía contacto visual.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —Stiles estaba enojado ahora. El niño miró a su padre. —¡No es gracioso!

—Claro que lo es. —John se rió entre dientes, tomando un sorbo.

—¡No es gracioso! —Se giró hacia Derek, toda la pelea lo dejó, forzándolo a apoyarse contra el pecho de Derek. —No es gracioso.

—Tienes razón. —Derek asintió, envolviendo al niño en un abrazo mientras miraba al Sheriff. —Vamos a terminar de empacar lo que quieres llevar y luego podemos pasar por una tienda si quieres. O puedes pedir prestado mis jeans. Todo depende de ti.

Stiles asintió y silenciosamente subió las escaleras, excepto por los pocos olores ocasionales.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Derek le explicó cómo usar las vacaciones de una semana en Beacon Hills.

Claro que les tomó más tiempo de lo esperado, pero este viaje fue todo sobre la vinculación y será la vinculación definitiva. Cuando bajaron las escaleras, Stiles inmediatamente se despidió del Sheriff y salió al aire frío para llegar al automóvil. Una vez que estaba en el automóvil, se acurrucó en el asiento del pasajero y fue noqueado inmediatamente.

—Buena suerte niño, vas a necesitarla. —John bromeó antes de cerrar la puerta.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Stiles durmió la mayor parte de la mañana en el camino acurrucado en el asiento del pasajero con la chaqueta de cuero de Derek como una manta. Cuando comenzaron a conducir, Stiles lo miró silenciosamente hasta que le entregó la prenda. El omega había ronroneado contento y se envolvió en el aroma. Derek había estado muy enamorado de la acción y solo se había reído un poco. Luego pasó su mano por el pelo del chico antes de volver a enfocarse en la carretera.

El viaje no fue largo, pero Derek sabía que el tráfico en la bahía era el peor. Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo cantando suavemente a la radio que estaba tan baja como podía, y Derek seguía escuchándola. Stiles había puesto la emisora antes de caer dormido.

También pasó gran parte de su tiempo aferrándose a la mano de Stiles. Después de la chaqueta, el chico había mirado al hombre antes de gruñir y lloriquear hasta que Derek lo tocó. Stiles le tomó la mano y no la soltó.

Gracias, Derek por lo general condujo con una mano. De lo contrario, habría sido incómodo.

Un rato después, se detuvo en Vacaville para que Stiles comprara algunos pantalones.

—Derek... —Stiles frunció el ceño mirando las tiendas mientras Derek intentaba encontrar un lugar para estacionarse. Incluso en un miércoles por la mañana, este lugar estaba lleno.

—¿Hmm? —Preguntó distraído.

—Estas son todas las tiendas de diseñadores. —El chico más joven declaró lo más natural posible.

—Sip.

—¿Por qué estamos comprando en tiendas de diseño? —Preguntó Stiles volteándose hacia Derek cuando encontró un lugar y se estacionó.

—Bueno, por alguna razón. —Derek dijo que apagaba el motor. —Necesitas unos pantalones y hay buenas tiendas aquí que atienden esa necesidad. Otra es que a mis hermanas les encanta comprar aquí y si no traigo algo a casa conmigo, me van a matar.

Stiles lo miró por un segundo. Derek prácticamente podía escuchar el omega pensar.

—¿Por qué te van a matar? —Derek fue atrapado por esos hermosos ojos ámbar.

—Uhhh... puede que me haya escapado de casa cuando volví. —Derek dejó escapar una carcajada rascándose la barba mientras miraba a otro lado que no fuera Stiles. —Mamá me había gritado la mañana después de decir cosas como responsabilidad y adultos, y cómo mis sobrinas y sobrinos estaban molestos. Así que necesito regalos para aplacarlos.

Stiles lo miró un poco más.

—Para un policía encubierto, eres bastante idiota, ¿verdad? —Stiles preguntó retóricamente antes de salir del automóvil.

Derek quedó atónito sentado allí por un momento. Él no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

El Sheriff tenía razón, Stiles estaba gruñón sin su café. Pero Derek solo pudo encontrarlo adorable. Y bastante sexy.

Salió del auto y agarró la mano de Stiles cuando el chico se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla del omegas.

—Vamos a ponerte unos pantalones primero. —Ignoró el rubor en la cara de Stiles mientras los llevaba a la primera tienda.

****

Stiles lo había llamado estúpido solo una vez más. Fue cuando Derek estaba mirando mochilas y ropa para sus sobrinas y sobrinos en la tienda Gucci.

—¿De dónde sacas todo tu dinero? —Stiles había gruñido antes de sacar a la luz a Derek de la tienda y a los Carter, donde las cosas eran más lindas y más baratas.

Horas más tarde, el maletero estaba lleno de regalos para todos. Había conseguido lo que quería cuando vio a Stiles en la sección de recién nacidos, mirando con anhelo las pequeñas prendas de vestir con una cara ligeramente aprensiva.

—¿Stiles? —Derek cuestionó suavemente, acercándose para rodear con un brazo la cintura creciente del joven.

—Estarán aquí dentro de unos meses... y no tengo nada listo... —Stiles masculló, sus dedos jugueteando con la manga de una sola pieza. —No sé por dónde empezar.

Derek consideró sus palabras antes de preguntar con cuidado.

—¿Ya conoces el sexo? —Stiles negó con la cabeza, los ojos entrenados en el onesie.

—No, eso es alrededor de la semana 22. Tengo solo 18 semanas. Después de la próxima cita, debería saberlo. —Derek vaciló antes de hablar.

—Me gustaría ir contigo. A tu próxima cita, si estás lo suficientemente cómodo con eso. —Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió que Stiles se ponía rígido en sus brazos. Esto rompió su corazón. Aquí estaba pensando que tal vez las cosas mejorarían para los dos. O podrían volver a ser como eran las cosas. Tal vez no como eran. Entonces él estaba mintiendo constantemente. Tal vez cosas para mejor. Quería que Stiles se sintiera seguro con él siempre. —Pero si no quieres que yo...

—No, lo hago. —Stiles se sintonizó para mirarlo pero mantuvo la mirada baja. Tenía un firme agarre en la camisa de Derek, temeroso de que el hombre mayor huyera. —Yo solo... nunca preguntaste antes... ni siquiera el sonograma... pensé...

—¿Pensaste qué? ¿Qué no me importaba? —Derek tomó la cara de Stiles en sus manos y la levantó para que Derek pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. Los labios de Stiles temblaron un poco antes de asentir. —Oh chico, eres la persona más importante del mundo para mí. ¿Y este pequeño? —Derek apoyó su mano sobre la protuberancia creciente. —Esto significa tanto para mí.

Los ojos de Stiles estaban llorosos antes de asentir.

—Ok... —Stiles asintió un poco más antes de oler. Soltó una pequeña risa, limpiándose los ojos "Dios, parece que siempre estoy llorando.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tal si compramos algunas cosas de esta sección? —Derek recogió el conjunto de una pieza que venía con un sombrero con orejas de zorro y pantalones pequeños con lindos botines naranja. —De esa manera, podemos tener algo al menos. Adelante, y elije algunos más.

Derek siguió de cerca a Stiles cuando el omega pasó sus dedos por todas las telas, eligiendo solo la más suave de todas.

Después de cinco trajes, Stiles habló.

—Creo que eso es bueno. —Su voz era suave pero había un brillo emocionado en sus ojos.

—Son geniales, más suaves y más acogedores. —Derek sonrió mientras Stiles soltaba otra pequeña risa. Derek pasó un brazo por el hombro del omega y comenzó a dirigirse a la línea de pago. Stiles se había acurrucado cerca, su propio brazo envolviendo la cintura de Derek.

Cuando regresaron al automóvil, ya no había tristeza o ansiedad en el aire alrededor de Stiles.

Y Derek pensó que eso era maravilloso

****

Llegaron a Stanford unas 2 horas más tarde.

—Esto no es San Francisco. —Stiles murmuró saliendo del auto. La casa era moderna pero grande. Solo mirarla hizo que los ojos de Stiles se salieran. Derek se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, solo me quedo en SF, pero mi familia vive aquí. Principalmente porque mi madre trabaja en la universidad y papá trabaja en el hospital, pero sí. En las montañas que ves allí, ahí es donde pasamos la luna llena. Está más cerca también. —Derek dijo mientras agarró sus bolsas y se estiró para agarrar las manos inquietas de Stiles. —Te van a amar.

Stiles le envió una pequeña sonrisa cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió para revelar una formidable silueta de mujer.

Solo hubo un momento de quietud antes de que algo saltara sobre ellos. O algo.

—¡Tío Derek!

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Te extrañamos.

—¡Te fuiste!

—¡Regresaste!

Derek estaba en el piso ahora mientras pequeños hombres lobo corrían sobre él, haciendo preguntas tras preguntas. Apenas notaron a Stiles parado junto a ellos tratando de contener su risa.

Un niño se inclinó y lo olfateó.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Hueles raro! —El niño habló.

—¡Niños! ¡Así no es como nos presentamos! —Una voz severa y exasperada habló detrás de ellos. Stiles se volvió para mirar a la mujer que era una réplica exacta de Derek. Mismos ojos, nariz, barbilla, cabello. Lo único diferente era su altura. Pero incluso a 5 pies y 5 pulgadas, ella se mantuvo erguida. —¡Levántate de tu tío ahora!

Los niños corrieron apresuradamente.

—Pedid disculpas.

—Lo siento tío Derek. —Dijeron al unísono mientras colgaban sus cabezas.

—Bien, ahora... —No hubo ninguna advertencia cuando la mujer saltó sobre Derek. Los niños comenzaron a lloriquear.

—¡Mamá!

—¡No es justo!

—¿Por qué tienes que saltar sobre el tío Derek?

—Bueno, Munchkins. Soy su hermana y es mi único derecho...

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por un grito agudo que los dejó a todos mirando la puerta principal. Allí estaba una chica con su largo cabello negro en un moño desordenado. Luego corrió directamente hacia Stiles y lo abrazó con fuerza. Demasiado apretado.

—Demasiado apretado... el bebé... —Esa respuesta hizo que Derek dejara escapar un rugido que envió a los niños al porche. Él está frente a Stiles en el siguiente segundo, mirando por encima de él.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes respirar? ¿Te sientes mareado? —Derek preguntó, sosteniendo la cara del omega en su mano.

—Estoy bien... estoy bien... demasiado apretado por un segundo allí. —Stiles dejó escapar una risa suelta.

—¿En serio, Der? —La mujer se puso de pie y sacudió las hojas de su pelo. —Eres un idiota. ¡Hola, soy Laura!

Stiles le estrechó la mano.

—¡Mamá! —La chica que había abrazado a Stiles estaba a solo unos metros de distancia.

—Sí. Y esta es mi hija mayor, Charlotte. —Ella acercó a la chica antes de darle a Stiles una mirada de disculpa. —Ella es un poco fanática...

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Charlotte! ¡He visto todas tus competiciones! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí ahora! ¡Dios mío, tienes que ver mi habitación! —Ella comenzó a tirar de Stiles cuando otra mujer salió.

—Ahora, Charlotte, acaban de llegar. Démosles unos minutos para respirar, —dijo la mujer. Esta mujer era mayor y se parecía a Laura, pero con los ojos más oscuros. Ella se puso alta y orgullosa.

—¡Pero abuuuu!

—Cariño, estarán aquí por una semana. Pero por ahora van a entrar y tomar algo para beber. —La mujer se hizo a un lado. —Ven ahora.

La chica resopló, pero se abrió paso y Laura lo0a siguió. Derek llevó a Stiles a la mujer.

—Stiles... esta es mi madre. Mamá... esto es Stiles. —Derek sonrió con orgullo. Stiles se quedó allí, inquieto bajo la escrutadora mirada de Talia Hale.

—Bueno... no eres precioso. ¿Cómo está tu padre? Ser el Sheriff debe pasar factura, —preguntó. Stiles la miró en estado de shock.

—¿Conoces a mi padre? —La mujer le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Tu madre y yo fuimos las mejores amigas en la escuela secundaria y mucho después. Fue un día triste para el mundo cuando ella falleció. —Talia habló suavemente, pero no con pena. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. La mejor clase de abrazo; abrazo de madre. El abrazo que te hizo sentir que todo iba a estar bien. Sí, necesitaba ese abrazo. Ella comenzó a hablar cuando finalmente lo dejó ir. —Ahora adelante. Ese largo viaje debe cansarlo. Cuando estaba embarazada de Laura, sufría un mareo constante.

Stiles lo siguió de cerca

****

Después de que todos fueron presentados, Stiles estaba sentado en la sala de estar con 5 niñas mirándolo con asombro en sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en Derek. Derek tenía un brazo alrededor de él que solo era reconfortante. Ambos tenían un té en sus manos mientras el resto de la familia ayudaba a los demás a preparar la barbacoa. Los niños corrían por el patio.

—Chicas dejad de mirar. Está empezando a ponerse espeluznante. —Instruyó Derek cuando notó que aún no habían cesado. Estaba sorprendido por las miradas que recibió a cambio.

—¡Cómo no pudiste decirnos que te estás casando con Stiles! —Stiles casi escupió su té. En cambio, lo fue por la tubería incorrecta y comenzó a toser.

—¡¿Qué?! —Derek preguntó ayudando a Stiles a sentarse derecho.

—¡Stiles está teniendo a tu bebé! ¡Eso significa que tienes que casarte! —Malia declaró.

—¡Sí! ¡O si no, no puedes tener un bebé! —Sophia se unió a ella.

Stiles se limpió la boca; finalmente capaz de respirar de nuevo.

—Um... voy a ir al baño. —Stiles dijo en voz baja. Yvette se levantó al mismo tiempo.

—¡Te mostraré dónde está el baño 'Sr. Tiles! —La niña tomó su mano y comenzó a llevarlo al baño. Dejando a Derek con cuatro monstruos.

—¿Realmente vas a casarte con Stiles, tío Derek? —Nadia preguntó a los ojos con asombro.

—No, cariño, no lo voy a hacer. —Las otras chicas gritaron en señal de protesta. Levantó una mano para detenerlos. —No me voy a casar con él en este momento.

Lo miraron confundidas.

—Pero estás planeando casarte con él. —Charlotte dijo, tanto como su madre que eso arrastró a Derek un poco. —¿Por qué no ahora?

Derek se pasó una mano por la cara y gimió antes de mirar los cuatro ojos inquisitivos.

—Ok chicas, ¿pueden guardar un secreto? —Los cuatro asintieron al unísono. —No puedo casarme con Stiles ahora o él pensará que realmente no lo amo.

—¡Pero lo amas! ¿No es así? —Nadia preguntó.

—Sí. ¡Tanto! Pero lo lastimé mucho.

—¿Cómo lo lastimaste? —Sophia se sostuvo de su mano.

—¿Recuerdas que a veces tengo que fingir que soy alguien más para mi trabajo? —Obtuvo cuatro asentimientos de nuevo. —Bueno, cuando conocí a Stiles y me enamoré de él, se suponía que debía actuar como alguien más. Y entonces me asusté por decirle la verdad y lo oculté durante mucho tiempo.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en los recuerdos, su mano cerrándose en un puño.

—Bueno, entonces Stiles se lastimó por mi trabajo. —Los cuatro jadearon al unísono, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. —Y después de eso, su padre descubrió la verdad y se enojó mucho conmigo y me dijo que no podía estar con Stiles.

—¡No!

—Esto es horrible.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—¿Qué hiciste, tío Derek?

—Escuché a su padre. Regresé aquí. Recuerdan cuando los llevé a todos a la clase de ballet hace un tiempo. —Ellos asintieron. —Bueno, eso fue cuando me fui.

—¿Y entonces? —Parecía que las chicas tomaban la explicación como una historia por su apariencia. Estaban zumbando de emoción.

—Y luego Stiles tuvo que descubrir que estaba teniendo un bebé solo mientras pensaba que no lo amaba. Y yo no lo sabía. Pensé que tal vez su padre se lo explicaba. Pero durante mucho tiempo pensó que le mentí todo el tiempo y él me odiaba mucho y lo hice llorar mucho. —Ahora tenía cuatro pares de ojos tristes entrenados en él. —¿Pero recuerdas cómo me fui de repente? Bueno, no podía mantenerme alejado de Stiles, así que compré el oso de peluche más grande que pude y fui a su casa y conocí a su padre.

—uh oh... —susurró Charlotte, jugando con su largo cabello nerviosamente.

—Uh, sí, claro. Pero me las arreglé para convencerlo de que me dejara hablar para hablar con Stiles. Pero Stiles estaba enojado conmigo y gritó y gritó. Pero luego aceptó la verdad. —Derek suspiró, sintiendo un levantamiento de peso desconocido de su pecho. —Pero todavía no me cree a veces que lo amo. Así que lo traje aquí. Así que podría convencerlo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda tío D? —Nadia preguntó frunciendo el ceño severamente. Él se rió entre dientes y la levantó.

—En realidad podría. Les dejaré saber exactamente lo que necesito y cuándo.

—¡Estamos aquí para ayudar!

—¡Operación para que el tío Derek se case con Stiles es una oportunidad! ¡Todos mis sueños se están haciendo realidad! —Charlotte prácticamente chilló.

—Ahora corre, voy a ver dónde atrapó Yvette a Stiles. —Las chicas se rieron y corrieron en diferentes direcciones. Excepto Charlotte, quien lo estaba mirando. Él levantó una ceja. —¿Sí?

—¡No lo estropees! De lo contrario, nunca te perdonaré. —Con eso, ella giró sus oscuros rizos y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Derek negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Stiles e Yvette se habían ido hace mucho tiempo y él conocía a su sobrina. Si bien dulce y adorable, Yvette tenía el talento de convencer a la gente de hacer lo que quería. La razón por la que Derek tuvo que sufrir un mes de clases de ballet con mamás cachondas fue porque Yvette había golpeado sus lindas pestañas oscuras y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones y estaba muerto. Así que se encargó de partir y encontrar al par.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Stiles ha sido secuestrado por el niña de cinco años. Él no sabe cómo sucedió. Todo lo que recuerda es salir del baño para mirar a un par de grandes ojos marrones y hacer una pregunta. ¡Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba aquí! Aquí en una habitación con paredes verdes y animales de peluche arrojados por todos lados. Aquí está él vistiendo una boa de plumas y una tiara bebiendo té imaginario.

—¿Más té de Margarita? ¿Stiles? —Yvette preguntó.

—Sí, por favor, alteza. —Lanzó su pequeña taza de té rosa hacia adelante permitiéndole inclinar la tetera de plástico vacía.

—¿Y cuántos azúcares? —Ella preguntó levantando una lata.

—Solo uno por favor. —Ella sacudió la lata y asintió con satisfacción. Stiles sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su taza sin brillo.

—¡Mmmm! ¡Debes darme la receta de la princesa Yvette! ¡Esto está delicioso! —Él arrulló. Él podría haber sido secuestrado, pero eso no significa que no se estaba divirtiendo. Él estaba teniendo una explosión. Todo esto: los colores brillantes, los juguetes, la fantasía. Él lo quería todo.

Se estaba divirtiendo tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando entró Derek.

—¡Tío Derek! ¡Únete a nosotros para el té! —Yvette casi grita en su oído.

—¿Qué? —Stiles se volvió para ver a Derek en la puerta y se sonrojó.

—Ah, ¿y qué té tenemos?

—¡Té de margarita! ¡Al señor Stiles le gusta el suyo con un azucarillo! —Stiles se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Bueno, no creo que tengamos tiempo para más té. La cena es pronto. Y tu madre se enojará si te llenas demasiado de todos estos pasteles. —Yvette chilló, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que ocultar la emidenciea! —Ella rápidamente comenzó a quitar cosas de la mesa.

—¿El qué? —Stiles preguntó confundido.

—La emidence, Mr. 'Tles! ¡La emidenciea!

—Ella quiere decir evidencia.

—¡Sí!

La ayudaron a esconder el té y las boas antes de regresar a la sala de estar.

****

La cena fue especial ya que Stiles consiguió asientos de primera mano para ver a la familia humillar a Derek,

—¡Y ese regalo de la mordaza! ¡De ese cordero estaba tan orgulloso! —Laura se rió, casi ahogándose con el agua.

—¡Nunca se acostaba sin eso! ¿Cómo se llamaba de nuevo? —Tía0o Eric agregó.

—Corderito... —murmuró Derek, escondiéndose de su mano. Pero Stiles podría decir que no estaba de mal humor. Su sonrisa lo delató.

Stiles podría decir que el otro hombre estaba disfrutando el tiempo de la familia.

Él era demasiado fácil de leer.

****

Después de la cena, los niños ponen una película. Conoce a los Robinsons. Stiles amaba la película, pero de alguna manera se durmió. Solo estaba apoyado contra Derek, una cálida manta cubriéndolo y de alguna manera se quedó dormido. Fue cálido y seguro.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo levantaron.

—¿Hmm?... Der... —Stiles bostezó, frotándose un ojo.

—Shh, solo nos llevó arriba a la cama. —Stiles asintió y apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Derek.

—Cansado... —Él gimió.

—Sí... ese largo viaje y la cocina de mamá te hace eso. —Derek se acercó a la puerta de su antigua habitación y la abrió. Sus cosas y las de Stiles ya estaban allí.

—Lo siento muchachos, no tengo otras habitaciones disponibles. Tendrán que compartir por la noche. —La voz de Talia entró y salió de la habitación.

Derek sentó a Stiles sobre la cama y dio un paso atrás, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Iré a cepillarme los dientes. —Stiles masculló, sacando sus cosas antes de irse al baño más cercano. Cuando salió, Derek entró.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Derek regresó, sonrojado. Stiles ya estaba en la cama, parecía acogedor.

—Um... puedo tomar el suelo... tú tampoco...

—Alfa estúpido, entra. —Stiles bostezó, bajando las mantas. Derek se quedó allí en estado de shock antes de seguir órdenes y quitarse su propia ropa.

Cuando se acurrucó contra Stiles, el omega ronroneó.

—¿Está bien? —Derek susurró suavemente, esperando que el hecho de que solo estaba en sus bóxers no sacara a Stiles demasiado.

—Perfecto. —Stiles tararea antes de quedarse dormido.

****

Stiles despertó sintiéndose cálido, protegido y mejor que en meses. Y Dios no quería despertar. Él quería acostarse aquí para siempre. Así que él se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó en la almohada en la que estaba acostado. Pero la almohada estaba viva y en movimiento.

Dejó escapar un gemido y luchó por mantener la almohada más cerca.

—Shh... ya vuelvo, amor. —Una voz susurró antes de que la almohada se alejara por completo.

Stiles resopló pero se quedó dormido; contenido para ser cálido y seguro.

***

La siguiente vez que Stiles se despertó fue con el olor a tocino. Soltando un lastimoso gemido, Stiles se sentó y se frotó los ojos.

—¿Comida? —Murmuró haciendo manos graciosas a la persona.

—¿Ni siquiera va a agradecerme? —Una voz profunda se rió entre dientes pero complaciente y colocó la bandeja frente a él. Stiles apretó inmediatamente el tocino y agarró una pieza, metiéndola en su boca.

—Gracias. —él logró salir. Él levantó la vista y fue golpeado por el hombre muy bien vestido. —Hmm ¿por qué estás despierto?

—Son pasadas las 9, chico. —Derek se rió entre dientes y se sentó, cortando los panqueques y levantando el tenedor a los labios de Stiles. Stiles abrió su boca de buena gana.

—Oh... ¿comiste? —Stiles preguntó.

—Sí. Recién hecho. —Derek tomó un trozo de la ensalada de frutas y se lo dio a Stiles.

—Me dejaste dormir. —Stiles acusado, sorbiendo el jugo de naranja.

—Lo necesitabas. —Derek se encogió de hombros. Stiles sonrió dejando escapar un zumbido.

—Gracias. —Stiles iba a decir algo más cuando sintió un revoloteo en su estómago. —Ay…

—¿Qué es? —Derek miró la forma en que Stiles se sostenía el estómago.

—No sé... es solo... ¡oh! —Derek rápidamente movió la bandeja a un lado y se arrodilló cerca.

—Habla conmigo, amor. —Stiles en cambio agarró su mano y la colocó sobre su barriga ligeramente más grande de lo normal. Derek estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba mal otra vez cuando lo sintió también. Derek levantó los ojos para encontrarse con Stiles. Voz tan suave como una pluma. —Es eso….

Stiles asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Derek lo sintió de nuevo, ese leve golpe sordo.

—Oh Dios mío….

—¡Es nuestro bebé! —Stiles aplaudió suavemente, entrando en el brazo del alfa y apretando al hombre. —Es nuestro bebé...

—¡Dios eres increíble! —Derek arrulló suavemente en la oreja del moreno. Sostuvo al hombre más joven antes de separarse lo suficiente como para moverse al estómago de Stiles. Stiles soltó una carcajada y se recostó en la cama, feliz de dejar que Derek tomara el control de la situación.

—Hola…. —Hizo una pausa y miró a Stiles antes de susurrar. —¡Ni siquiera sé qué decir! ¡O cómo llamarlo!

Stiles se rió de lo adorable que era su alfa.

—Lo llama con un apodo Sourwolf. Y te presentas. —Stiles se rió de lo serio que se veía el hombre.

—Ok... intentémoslo de nuevo. Hola, chico... soy tu papá... —La voz de Derek había tomado en un tono lleno de asombro. —Tu papá y yo no podemos esperar para conocerte... te amamos... ahora te haces más fuerte allí y no seas demasiado dolor en el trasero para papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles soltó una carcajada y lo miró con las manos graciosas. Derek obedeció y se movió hacia arriba hasta que volvió a tener el omega en sus brazos.

Stiles frotó su nariz contra la de su alfa, ambos aromas se llenaron de alegría.

—Vamos a ser una familia.

—Demonios, sí lo somos. —Derek se movió para hacerle cosquillas a su chico, causando que Stiles se revolviera entre risas.

Ellos iban a ser una familia.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

No terminaron saliendo de la cama por unas horas más. Ambos se contentan con sentarse y hablar con el bebé y sentir sus pataditas.

Cuando surgieron, la casa estaba en silencio.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —Preguntó Stiles mientras se estiraba causando que la camisa robada que llevaba se le cayera del hombro. Derek tarareó, como si el omega se ahogara en su aroma.

—La escuela y el trabajo en su mayoría

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —Stiles se instaló en el sofá con un plátano.

Derek estaba revisando su teléfono.

—Bueno, lo que quieras. Es demasiado tarde para ir a San Francisco... si vamos, quiero ir temprano para mostrarte todo. Podríamos visitar a mamá en el trabajo y hacer un picnic ahí. —Derek se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Tal vez ir a dar un paseo en bicicleta.

Stiles bajó la mirada hacia su vientre protuberante y lo frotó. Derek miró el movimiento con anhelo.

—Creo que un paseo en bicicleta suena increíble.

—Genial. Vístete y empacaré el equipo de picnic.

Con eso, Stiles pareció rebotar por los escalones. Derek murmuró mientras miraba alrededor de la cocina. Mientras colocaba todas las necesidades en una canasta de mimbre, su teléfono sonó.

Una rápida mirada le dijo que era Laura, que le pedía, o más bien le ordenaba, que cuidara a los niños que salían temprano de la escuela.

Suspirando, respondió con una respuesta afirmativa y mencionó sus planes para hoy.

'Gran idea. Lo ayudará a aclimatarse a la manada’

‘No todo es un plan de batalla’

'Sí lo es. Der-bear’

Al oír que Stiles bajaba, rápidamente le hizo saber el cambio en los planes.

—Así que tenemos que cuidar a los mordedores de tobillos que salen temprano hoy, ¿no te importa, verdad?

Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero si los llevamos con nosotros, deberíamos empacar más cosas apropiadas para la edad.

Y así, la búsqueda comenzó a encontrar los libros para colorear, la máquina de burbujas, los asientos de auto y los juguetes. Les llevó un buen rato, pero se reían de la terrible experiencia.

****

Stiles y Derek estaban esperando afuera de la guardería local. Los únicos niños que tenían que recoger al mediodía eran a Benjamin, Yvette y Peter, que tenía cuatro años. Ambos corrieron hacia Derek mientras el cuidador los seguía enfadado.

—Lo siento, señor Hale. Siempre lo hacen tan rápido. —El cuidador, un rubio de ojos azules, habló, sonriendo a Derek. Stiles, que estaba parado al lado de Derek, fue ignorado. Tuvo que pararse ahí mientras el rubio sonreía y coqueteaba flagrantemente frente a él mientras Derek intentaba sacar a los niños. Le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Parece que el cuidador rubio parece ser bastante comunicativo.

—Hola chicos, vamos a esperar en el auto. —Stiles extendió sus manos hacia cada niño. Cuando comenzaron a caminar, dijo en voz bastante alta. —Tengo la sensación de que el tío Derek podría pasar un tiempo.

Con eso, se dirigió hacia el auto. A él no le gustaba ese rubio. A él no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero eso no significa que estuviera enojado con los niños. En cambio, conversó con ellos amistosamente mientras los acomodaba en sus asientos de automóvil.

—¡Y dibujamos! —Ben dijo emocionado mientras agitaba sus brazos. Tenía el cabello oscuro al igual que su padre, pero también piel morena y ojos más oscuros. —Quería dibujar un robot, pero Nani tiene miedo de los robots, así que le dibujé un conejito.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Le gustó a Nani la imagen del conejito? —Preguntó Stiles sonriendo, mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de los jóvenes.

—Ow, para, Sr. Stiles! —Ben trató de apartar la mano de Stiles, pero Stiles simplemente se inclinó hacia atrás después de tirar de las correas del asiento del automóvil para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien colocadas. —¡Ella lo hizo! ¡Dijo gracias! ¡Y me dio un beso en la mejilla! ¡Un beso, Sr.'Tiles!

—¡Guau amigo! Eso es increíble. —Stiles exclamó acercarse para acomodar a Yvette en el asiento de su auto.

—¡Señor! ¡Stiles! ¡Al momento de la historia! ¡Al momento de la historia! ¡Ayudé a la Sra. Johnson con el libro! —Yvette habló sonriendo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué historia? —Sus ojos marrones muy abiertos. Su cabello estaba recogido en coletas hoy en día, lo que hizo que Stiles sonriera por lo linda que se veía. Cada vez que giraba o rebotaba, sus rizos rebotaban con ella.

—Um... fue... el... Chri... Chrisa... No puedo decir el nombre, pero la Sra. Johnson dijo que era una flor. —Yvette parecía nerviosa pero sonrió de todos modos.

—¿Te refieres a Crisantemo? —Stiles preguntó suavemente mientras se movía en su asiento.

—¡Sí! Crisannimo! Fue realmente bueno.

En ese momento, Derek subió al auto, sonriendo.

—¿Todo bien para irnos? —Preguntó mientras encendía el auto.

—¡Sí! —Los niños gritaron.

Stiles simplemente giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Obviamente, su respuesta no fue necesaria.

****

La Universidad de Stanford estaba ocupada. Como siempre lo estaba. Pero era un campus grande y hermoso. Lo que significa que encontrar un lugar en el sol y sobre la hierba no fue difícil. Hacía frío, pero solo Stiles sintió el frío. Yvette y Ben habrían descartado sus cálidos abrigos si no fuera por las miradas raras que hubieran obtenido de los otros padres que pululaban por allí.

Por ahora Derek estaba lanzando a Ben al aire con Yvette persiguiendo su pelota mientras Stiles estaba sentado en la manta con su abrigo y el abrigo de Derek encima para mantenerlo caliente. Estaba pasando un momento divertido mientras los niños volvían para hacerle compañía. De hecho, Yvette estaba en camino cuando corrió hacia Derek, pero pareció vacilar.

Stiles la miró con preocupación cuando escuchó a las mujeres decir en voz alta. Parecía que dos mujeres se habían acercado a Derek para hablar. Les sonreía encantadoramente mientras sostenía a Ben sobre su cadera, como si tuviera mucha práctica con eso.

—¡Ah! ¡Es su hija! ¡Es tan linda! —Una de ellos, la morena en mallas, fue a buscar a Yvette, pero la niña simplemente fue y abrazó la pierna de Derek, llorando... Eso hizo que Ben se acercara y pronto Derek tuvo dos niños llorando aferrados a él.

Pero a las mujeres no pareció importarles.

—¡Oh, cariño, está bien! —La otra mujer, la que llevaba un top de corte muy bajo, se arrodilló y miró a Derek. —Solía ser una niñera.

—¡No! —Yvette gritó, apretando más fuerte a Derek.

Stiles, pensando que Derek podría necesitar ayuda, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia allí. Las dos mujeres le miraron a los ojos y le miraron la barriga hinchada antes de burlarse. Ignoró a ellos y a Derek. Estaba molesto, pero los niños lo necesitaban más.

—Hola princesa. ¿Quieres ayudarme con los libros? —Preguntó Stiles, apoyando una mano en el cabello de Yvette. Yvette asintió y soltó a Derek para sostener la mano de Stiles. Caminaron hacia la manta y se abrazaron mientras Stiles sacaba libros para colorear y bocadillos. Ella se acomodó en su regazo, ocasionalmente lloriqueando, pero felizmente tomando la caja de jugo.

Derek se quedó allí un minuto antes de seguir con un Ben que olisqueaba. Una vez que estuvieron dentro del alcance, Ben hizo manos graciosas hacia Stiles. Stiles abrió sus brazos para recibir al niño. Yvette se movió suavemente para acurrucarse al lado de Stiles cuando Ben solo escondió su rostro en el cuello de Stiles, aferrándose fuertemente.

Derek se sentó junto a él, colocando a Yvette entre los dos, pero Stiles no le prestó ninguna atención. En cambio, arrullaba dulcemente cosas en la oreja de Ben mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—No sé qué les pasó. —Derek dijo confundido mientras recogía un crayón para colorear con Yvette.

Stiles no dijo nada. Derek a su vez, lo miró. —¿Estás bien?

—Bien. —Stiles murmuró.

Se sentaron allí un rato más antes de decidir que era hora de ir a ver a la abuela. Ben estaba en manos de Derek mientras Yvette sostenía la mano de Stiles.

****

La oficina de Talia Hale era grande y agradable. Había las cosas estándar que un profesor necesitaba, como las enciclopedias, pero también había un área pequeña para que los niños jugaran. Después de los abrazos iniciales, los niños fueron al área de juego. Stiles se unió a ellos.

Talia le dirigió a Derek una mirada penetrante, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Ella suspiró y se levantó. —Derek y yo volveremos Stiles.

—¡Bien!

En el momento en que estuvieron fuera de la habitación, Talia miró a Derek con desilusión.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —Ella preguntó mientras caminaban. Derek hizo un puchero mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Estaba bien cuando nos despertamos... nosotros... el bebé pateó por primera vez. —Derek no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que le hacía sentir en su rostro mientras hablaba sobre su bebé. —Nos preparé el desayuno y el bebé dio una patadita... y nos limitamos a abrazarnos. Estaba tan feliz entonces.

—¡Oh Derek, eso es maravilloso! —Talia tuvo que abrazar a su niño sonriente. —¿Pero qué pasó después?

—No sé... recogimos a los niños y jugamos afuera. Todo fue muy normal. —Él se encogió de hombros.

Talia estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando su TA se acercó a ellos. A Talia le gustaba la chica muy bien. Ella fue muy trabajadora y hermosa. Ella fue la primera mujer afroamericana de su hogar en ir a la universidad y ahora a la escuela de leyes y Talia la admiraba por ello.

—Dr. Hale, aquí está la prueba calificada.

—Gracias Zuri. ¿Alguien por quien debería estar atento? —Talia preguntó, ya revisando los periódicos.

—Definitivamente Patel y Johnson. Ambos obtuvieron puntajes perfectos. Creo que pueden estar luchando por mis posiciones pronto. —Zuri sonrió. —Es genial verte de nuevo Derek. ¿Cómo has estado?

—He estado bien. El último trabajo fue caótico, pero ahora estoy descansando.

Talia se desconectó mientras examinaba las pruebas. Ella necesitaba asegurarse de saber quién estaba trabajando duro y quién estaba trabajando. Ella solo quería trabajadores duros debajo de ella. Gente como Zuri.

Talia en realidad estaba haciendo una lista mental de todos los niños de su clase cuando volvió a sintonizar la conversación.

—El campus no ha sido el mismo ya que no te hemos visto en un tiempo. ¿Qué te mantuvo alejado? —Zuri sonrió encantadoramente.

—Oh esto y lo otro. Ya sabes. —Derek se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, tendrás que tomar un café conmigo alguna vez para contarme todo sobre... esto y aquello.

—Claro. Suena genial. —Derek sonrió.

—¿Algo más, Dr. Hale? —Zuri preguntó.

—No, gracias Zuri, creo que después de las fínales de esta semana tendremos más que suficiente trabajo en nuestro plato. —Talia sonrió.

—Bien, entonces, voy a salir. Hasta mañana Dr. Hale. Adiós, Derek. —Zuri sonrió y se fue, su bufanda fluyendo detrás de ella.

—Así que sí, no sé. No sucedió nada inusual hoy. —Derek se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido eso? —Talia preguntó, señalando hacia donde Zuri había desaparecido también.

—¿Cuántas veces qué? —Derek preguntó confundido.

—¿Cuántas veces has aceptado otra cita? —Talia preguntó levantando una ceja. Derek se volvió aún más confundido.

—No lo hice. Nadie me invitó a salir. —Hizo un puchero.

—Oh cariño... creo que debes volver a examinar tu día... y tal vez quieras disculparte con esa pobre chica porque ella simplemente te invitó a salir. Y dijiste que sí. —Con eso, Talia regresó a su oficina.

Había mucho que podía hacer para ayudar a su hijo. Ella no pudo resolver todos sus problemas. Y este problema fue su propia creación. Ella necesitaba que aprendiera de sus propios errores para que ya no los haga. Con suerte, su hijo despistado destacaría.

Stiles y los niños estaban jugando con los legos.

—Stiles déjame echarte un buen vistazo, cariño. Siento que no te he conocido adecuadamente. —Ella dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Stiles obedeció y se puso de pie. Se había quitado el abrigo y ahora solo estaba de pie con una camisa ajustada.

—Señora Hale. —Stiles reconoció sonrojarse.

—Oh, nada de eso. Talia está bien o si quieres, incluso mamá, eres familia ahora. —Ella lo abrazó y frotó su aroma en su piel. —¡Derek me dijo que el bebé estaba pateando hoy!

Stiles se iluminó inmediatamente.

—¡Sí! Están pateando ahora. Aquí. —Él tomó su mano y la colocó a su izquierda. Talia solo podía sonreír con lágrimas.

—Eso nunca será maravilloso. —Ella lo abrazó de nuevo.

—¿Qué es? ¿Es el bebé? ¿Puedo sentirlo? —Preguntó Yvette, corriendo.

—Por supuesto. —Stiles volvió a sentarse.

—¡Yo también! —Exclamó Ben, no queriendo quedarse afuera.

—Aquí. ¿Sientes eso? —Stiles preguntó en voz baja.

—¡Ewwww! —Yvette exclamó en estado de shock. Stiles solo rió y la enterró en besos.

Talia retrocedió un poco y captó la vista. A ella le gustaba Stiles. Era inteligente y hermoso e hizo que Derek sonriera como el sol. Ella quería mantener al niño como su propio hijo. Estaba contenta de que él fuera parte de la familia.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

 

Stiles todavía no estaba hablando con él cuando llegaron a casa esa noche. Pensó que la mejor manera de resolver este problema sería tener una conversación privada con Stiles. Pero dado su hogar, la privacidad era algo raro.

Así que esperó hasta que los dos estuvieron en su habitación.

Mientras Stiles se escondía ajo de las sábanas, Derek se sentó en el borde de la cama, frente al hombre más joven.

—Stiles... tenemos que hablar. —Derek intentó asegurarse de que no estaba decepcionado ni enojado. Quería que Stiles viera lo arrepentido que estaba.

Stiles solo gruñó pero no hizo ningún movimiento para girarse y mirar al alfa.

—Quería disculparme contigo... por lo de hoy… —Stiles era un bulto debajo de las mantas y Derek se quedaba conteniendo el aliento a la espera.

—¿Disculpate por qué? —Stiles preguntó en voz baja, apenas más que un murmullo.

—Yo... estaba ignorando la atención que otras personas me estaban dando y no entendía cómo te sentirías… —Stiles se burló y se sentó, finalmente mirándolo.

—¿Ignorando? ¿De verdad? ¡Esas mujeres prácticamente se arrojaban contra ti! —Stiles dijo, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Cómo no lo sabes?

—Yo... .Normalmente lo sabría... viene con los requisitos del trabajo, para saber lo que otras personas están pensando... pero hoy en realidad no estaba allí. —Derek dijo tratando de explicarse.

—¿Así que todo el día que pasaste conmigo... mentalmente estabas en otro lado con alguien más? Sí... porque eso es mejor. —Stiles gruñó.

—¡Sí! No! Quiero decir... todo en lo que pude pensar hoy fue en esta mañana. —Derek hizo una pausa y sonrió suavemente ante el sonrojo que se formaba en las mejillas de Stiles. —No estaba prestando atención a la conversación que tuve con otras personas porque seguía recordando cómo te sentías, acurrucado contra mí, con nuestro bebé tamborileando contra nosotros.

—...Oh. —La furia parecía haber dejado a Stiles, pero todavía había rastros de dolor.

—Y lo que sea que alguien me dijera, pasaban a través de mi cabeza. No recuerdo a otras personas de hoy. Solo a ti, Yvette, Ben y mi madre. No podía recordar a nadie más.

Stiles se mordió el labio pero asintió. Se movió, se destapó y Derek sonrió. Se metió en la cama y permitió que el omega se acurrucara contra él.

—No lo hagas de nuevo. —Stiles murmuró suavemente en su hombro. —Lo digo en serio.

—No lo haré mi amor.

****

Derek estaba en el patio trasero con los niños tratando de idear un plan. Su tiempo aquí casi había terminado y todavía no se le ocurrió una idea sobre cómo proceder. Así que aquí estaba, sentado con 10 niños tratando de encontrar una idea diferente.

—¡Globos! —Dijo Ben levantando briznas de hierba.

—¡Sí! ¡Globos y burbujas! —Yvette aplaudió. —Y rosa.

—Ok, tenemos globos, rosas y burbujas. ¿Qué más? —Derek estaba escribiendo todo. Su madre y sus hermanas se habían llevado a Stiles durante el día, así que tuvo algo de tiempo libre.

—¿Por qué no una película? —Preguntó Malia recostándose y mirando al cielo. —Todas las películas muestran que mostrar una película durante una propuesta es una buena idea...

—Haz que sea su película favorita. —Ryan, el hijo de 12 años del tío Erik, asintió. —Nadie quiere ver una película aburrida...

—Cierto. —Derek asintió.

—Las flores siempre son una buena idea... y el chocolate. —Sophia agregó, luciendo muy seria.

—¡Pasta! —Tim dijo al mismo tiempo que Thomas gritó: —Espagueti.

—Oh, su comida favorita. —Charlotte asintió y luego sonrió. —La salsa de pasta no es buena para una cita. Mamá se queja de que llega a todas partes y se ve rara.

—Comida favorita. Entendido.

—¡Luces de hadas! —Nadia gritó.

Parecía que todas las chicas le daban las mejores sugerencias. Mirando desde su portátil, Derek se dio cuenta de que el niño mayor había huido para jugar en el terreno de juego en el patio trasero. Bueno, sabía que las chicas estarían más involucradas, por lo que no se tomó en serio su abandono.

—¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer, tío Derek? —Yvette preguntó mirándolo. Estaba sonriendo antes de saber la respuesta, pero asintió de todos modos.

—Sí, calabaza, creo que sí.

****

Stiles estaba sentado en un café local con Talia, Laura y Cora. Las mujeres lo habían secuestrado en el momento en que se despertó.

—¿Cómo estuvo SF* ayer? Sé que Derek te llevó a todos los lugares turísticos. —Talia sonrió mientras tomaba su café con leche.

—Hacía un frío sorprendente con la cantidad de sol que brillaba. —Stiles simplemente se estremeció al pensar en eso. —Pero fue hermoso, no obstante.

—Bueno, me alegro de que te hayas tomado el tiempo libre para visitarnos. —Laura resopló ante las palabras de su madre. Talia la miró confundida. —¿Qué pasa Laura?

—Mamá, ¿sabes lo que Stiles hace? —Cora preguntó con una ceja levantada. Talia sonrió, pero se sonrojó cuando miró a Stiles.

—Me temo que todo lo que sé es que eres un bailarín. Derek me dá muchos detalles. —Laura resopló de nuevo.

—Lo que quiere decir con eso es que se lo hemos dicho muchas veces, pero se olvidó. —La hermana mayor dijo que estaba tomando un bocado de su panecillo. Stiles se rió un poco de sus travesuras.

—Mamá hizo lo mismo con el esposo de Laura. Está tan ocupada que tiende a olvidarse de las personas que no viven en su casa. —Cora rueda sus ojos.

—Me temo que es verdad. —Talia suspira pero suelta una risita. —Con mis alumnos, siento que soy madre de los 300.

—Entonces estás perdonada. —Stiles sonrió. —Soy un bailarín de ballet.

—Te refieres a un famoso bailarín de ballet. —Laura interrumpe. —Él de quien siempre hablan todas las chicas.

—¡Oh, te conozco! Las chicas a menudo me obligan a ver un viejo video del campeonato. No soy buena para las caras, pero tengo que decir que eres muy bueno.

Stiles se sonrojó y se pasó una mano por el cuello.

—Gracias. Pero obviamente no puedo participar en el estudio en este momento. —Él hace un gesto hacia su creciente barriga. —En cambio, Lydia, mi compañera de trabajo y amiga, me está pidiendo que revise las cintas para una próxima audición.

—Oh, la audición para niños. Charlotte me había molestado durante días para grabarla perfectamente. —Laura suspiró, frunciendo el ceño. —Al final le arrojé la cámara a mi esposo. Ella es una perfeccionista.

—Lo ha cogido de su abuela. —Talia guiñó un ojo.

Stiles se rió y disfrutó del calor que irradiaban todas. Fue agradable estar rodeado de gente que lo amaba. Y él podía decir que estas mujeres lo amaban muchísimo.

*SF = San Francisco


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Stiles se despertó desorientado. Estaba en una cálida cama acurrucada contra la almohada que debería haber tenido a Derek todavía durmiendo sobre ella. Pero en cambio la almohada solo tenía el olor de Derek. ¿Por qué no estaba él aquí? Se sentó y bostezó, mirando el reloj. Eran tan solo alrededor de las 9 a.m. pero aún podía estar aquí, el resto de la familia Hale se estaba preparando abajo. Lo cual le pareció extraño ya que era sábado y no había nada planeado. Sintió al bebé patear, instándolo a levantarse y usar el baño.

Cuando finalmente bajó, todavía sentía la confusión anterior al ver a los niños correr uno alrededor del otro. Sin decir una palabra, Cora lo había acorralado en un asiento en la mesa del comedor y colocó allí un plato lleno de comida. Su hambre se apoderó de su curiosidad cuando comenzó a masticar mecánicamente.

No fue hasta que terminó que finalmente miró a los otros miembros.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Derek? —Preguntó bostezando.

—Oh, él tiene cosas que hacer, pero regresará en unas horas. —Laura le dio una sonrisa que solo lo hizo sospechar, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la pequeña Yvette entró corriendo.

—¡Señor! ¡Stiles! ¿Puedes ayudarme con mi moño de bailarina? ¿Por favor? —Sus ojos marrones lo miraron implorándole que contestara todas las preguntas en el universo.

—Claro, cariño. —Él la hizo girar mientras él recogía sus mechones. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a observar su atuendo. —¿Tienes un recital hoy?

Yvette miró su propio atuendo antes de sonreír. Llevaba un vestido lila con un lazo de satén envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Se dio cuenta de que la cinta que estaba fijando en su cabello también era de un tono púrpura claro.

—¡Sí! ¡Es el más especializado de todos los tiempos! —Ella soltó una risita y salió corriendo tan pronto como terminó.

—Stiles, ¿te gustaría ayudarme con mis recados hoy? —Talia preguntó sonriendo suavemente. Sintió que no podía negarse, así que asintió. No tenía mucho que hacer de todos modos desde que Derek se había ido. Sin decírselo. Chico, iba a estar en problemas. —Genial. Me voy a la oficina en una hora. Por favor, prepárate para salir.

****

Ayudar a Talia con su trabajo no fue emocionante. Básicamente era papeleo. O principalmente trabajo escolar. Ambos estaban sentados en su oficina en la universidad. Ella le había dicho que no podía permitirle que trabajara en sus casos legales reales ya que eso sería una violación de la privacidad de su cliente y en su lugar le había pedido que pasara por algunas pruebas que necesitaban calificar.

Había terminado con una gran pila tal vez una hora y media más tarde, cuando finalmente habló. Hasta ahora había sido silencioso y pacífico. Normalmente el silencio lo había molestado, pero esta vez solo lo hacía sentir cómodo. Le gustaba la presencia pacífica de Talia.

—¿Stiles querido? —Ella preguntó en voz baja. Levantó la vista para verla sonreírle de una manera tan maternal que hizo que su corazón se encogiera. —Espero que sepas que esta semana en la que te has quedado ha sido una semana increíble.

—Me gusta estar aquí. Me gustan todos. Los echaré de menos cuando regresemos. —Respondió.

—Sabes que puedes visitarnos cuando quieras, ¿verdad? —Él asintió y ahogó un grito. Las hormonas del bebé lo hacen querer llorar. Para él, para su propia madre y para el bebé.

—Lo sé... a veces me recuerda a mi madre. —Susurró, secándose los ojos. La escuchó levantarse de su lugar y acercarse a él. Él sintió que ella lo abrazaba.

—Tu madre era una mujer increíble, estaría tan orgullosa de ti, pequeño. —Ella susurró en su cabello. Y Dios maldita sea, se rompió. Él se acurrucó en sus brazos y lloró.

—Lo siento, no sé por qué estoy llorando! ¡Odio estas hormonas! —Stiles dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo de papel que ella le proporcionaba.

—Lo sé, cuando estaba embarazada de Laura, ¡deberías haberme visto! ¡Estuve oscilando entre la ira y el llanto durante meses! Era cómo si supiera que ella sería una pequeña demonio. —Stiles se rió entre dientes.

—¿Y Derek?

—Hmm con él, en su mayoría me irritaba fácilmente. Una vez, Peter trajo a casa problemas en nombre de un gato y Dios, todo lo que podía pensar era una mierda tan molesto como era. No se lo digas. Yo era una muy buena actriz y solo arrullo al gato! "Stiles se rió más abiertamente ahora. —Él te ama mucho.

—Lo sé... pero una parte de mí todavía duda. No quiero volver a sentir ese dolor. —Susurró, el humor desapareciendo del aire. —Está tratando y haciendo todo lo posible para compensarme, lo sé... pero aún así algo no está bien con mis instintos.

—Hmm, los instintos son cosas difíciles de entender. Creo que todo lo que puedo decir es confiar en tu corazón, pequeño. —Ella lo abraza fuertemente. —Y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, quiero que sepas que te amamos y siempre te daremos la bienvenida a ti y al bebé cuando sea.

—Gracias... Talia...

—Mamá. Si voy a ser abuela, quiero que vengas conmigo mamá. —Ella sonrió. —Cuando te sientas cómodo, me gustaría que me llamaras así

—Gracias. —Stiles la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Ahora, estoy segura de que te he mantenido en esta oficina el tiempo suficiente! ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por el campus y tomamos un poco de almuerzo y té?

—¿Un panecillo de arándanos, tal vez?

—Cosa segura.

****

Para cuando volvieron, el sol se estaba poniendo. Él tiene que decir que nunca se sintió tan cómodo o en paz desde el comienzo de su embarazo como ahora. Su omega interior ronroneaba con satisfacción por el afecto y la atención individual que recibía de un alfa tan fuerte.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, notó que ninguna de las luces había sido encendida. En cambio, unas pocas linternas iluminaron un camino que conduce al patio trasero. El camino parecía ser el piso de madera normal hasta que vio los diversos pétalos de flores arrojados.

—¿Qué? —Se volvió para interrogar a Talia, pero la mujer solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. En ese momento salieron los gemelos de Laura vestidas con camisas de color verde oscuro con bonitos pantalones sujetos por tirantes. Uno llevaba una botella de jugo de naranja mientras que el otro llevaba una copa de champán de plástico.

—¿Te gustaría un vaso de... de... —Timothy frunció el ceño mientras leía la botella. —Ohrangi Juishu?

—¡Es el mejor en todo el mundo! —Thomas agregó.

—¡Claro que sí! —Stiles se rió entre dientes mientras ayudaba a los niños a verter algo en el vaso sin derramar. Incluso en este estado de confusión, no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus travesuras.

—¡Síguenos! —Chirriaron antes de correr por el camino florido.

Dirigió una última mirada a una divertida Talia antes de seguir al dúo. Mientras caminaban, los pétalos aplastados llenaron el aire con su dulce aroma. Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido y no sabía por qué. Cuando llegaron al patio trasero, los niños lo condujeron a un área donde habían colocado una manta y cubierto con almohadas. El área circundante estaba iluminada por luces de hadas atadas a varios globos. También hubo una máquina de burbujas trabajando porque había burbujas flotando en el aire.

—¡Asientos de primera fila!

—¡Para el espectáculo!

Con eso, los chicos salieron corriendo en otra dirección, haciendo estallar burbujas a medida que avanzaban. Él se rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba. El pequeño Benjamin corrió sosteniendo un ramo tan grande como él.

—¡De un almirante secreto! —Él expresó sonriendo. Estaba vestido de manera similar a los gemelos.

—Creo que te refieres a un admirador, pero gracias niño. —Se inclinó y susurró. —¿Sabes lo que está pasando?

—¡Secreto! —Susurró Ben antes de seguir la misma dirección que los gemelos.

Se sentó allí sosteniendo el ramo por un rato, bebiendo su jugo de naranja en la oscuridad antes de que otro niño se acercara. Ryan y David se acercaron llevando una carpeta negra.

—¿Te gustaría ver nuestro menú? —David preguntó entregando la carpeta negra que en realidad contenía solo una hoja de papel.

—Me encantaría.

—Comenzaremos con una ensalada pequeña pero refrescante con tomates pequeños y pepinos. —Ryan habló, leyendo de una tarjeta de índice. —Seguido de nuestra hamburguesa con queso con papas fritas rizadas. Para el postre, hemos dispuesto un plato llamado Pétalos de flores que seguirá siendo un misterio hasta que se presente. Nuestra especialidad de la casa es una botella de jugo de naranja recogido en el mercado hoy y abierto solo a su llegada.

—Vintage, muy elegante. —Stiles asintió solemnemente, conteniendo una risa mientras David asentía también. —Tengo una pregunta sobre el desierto, ¿cuáles son los ingredientes?

—Chocolate. —David dijo sonriendo antes de alcanzar el menú. —Su comida se servirá en breve. Disfrute el comienzo de la película.

—¿Película? —Preguntó confundido, pero solo tenía que mirar hacia arriba cuando se iluminaba una pantalla de proyección. —¿Qué está pasando chicos?

Pero no pudo obtener una respuesta ya que el dúo lo dejó solo una vez más.

Agarró una de las almohadas rosas para sentirse más cómodo mientras la película comenzaba a sonar.

La película resultó ser una serie de clips de entrevistas editados juntos. Sus clips de entrevistas para ser exactos con algunas piezas de sus actuaciones mezcladas. Estaba tan inmerso en verse a sí mismo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando los niños sacaron su primer plato. Se vio a sí mismo diciendo gracias y lo que lo inspiró y hablando de su amor por el baile y su familia. Curiosamente, eso hizo que quisiera comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

Tuvo que alejarse por un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos y agarró la pequeña ensalada y comenzó a comer. Para cuando terminó la ensalada, la película había terminado.

—El plato principal. —David anunció que Ryan dejó el plato. —Y ahora tendremos una presentación especial interpretada por nuestras bailarinas.

—Oh Dios mío. —Stiles chilló cuando el patio trasero se iluminó más para revelar a todas las chicas vestidas con trajes similares en formación. Todas muy lindas.

La música comenzó y le llevó un rato, mientras comía, reconocer la música. Era la música de la primera actuación que tuvo para Derek. ¡El musical burlesco!

—Oh Dios mío. —Stiles repitió mientras veía a las chicas actuar. Su coreografía no era en ninguna parte similar a su actuación por lo tanto, esto debe haber sido lo que estaban aprendiendo en su clase con la música solo añadida.

Cuando terminó su comida, los muchachos trajeron el postre. Pero su mirada estaba fija en el hombre grande que se unió a las chicas. Estaba vestido con pantalones cortos apretados y una camisa de vestir abierta ondulante. Al igual que las chicas, también llevaba una corona de flores.

La canción que estaba sonando era de la última parte de su actuación cuando su personaje se enamoró de un hombre que finalmente lo ayudó y no lo dejaría ir, sin importar cuánto peleara Stiles.

Stiles sintió que las lágrimas caían a medida que el espectáculo llegaba a su fin y el patio trasero se oscurecía una vez más.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sorprendido en su esquina débilmente iluminada. La pantalla se iluminó nuevamente con solo palabras en la pantalla ahora. Sus ojos se abrieron ante las palabras.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —Preguntó una voz mientras el patio trasero se encendía una vez más. Allí, frente a él, Derek se puso de pie, jadeando levemente.

—Derek... yo... ¿qué? —Stiles preguntó confundido. Derek se acercó para tomar el postre que Stiles había olvidado. Stiles miró hacia abajo para ver un anillo brillante en medio de trozos de chocolate.

—Stiles Stilinski... ¿te casarías conmigo y harías que finalmente pudiera llamarte mío? —Preguntó Derek nuevamente con los ojos abiertos que solo gritaban preocupación. Y Dios Stiles odiaba esa mirada en el hombre. El hombre que tuvo todo este problema para proponer. El hombre que le había ayudado a su padre con el caso. El hombre que arriesgó todo para ver a Stiles. El hombre que lo amaba tanto.

—¿Stiles? —Derek preguntó en voz baja, con preocupado en su tono.

—Sí.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí, me casaré contigo, maldito idiota! —Stiles gritó cuando casi aborda al hombre mayor en un beso. Derek se rió mientras sostenía a Stiles cerca. —Pasaste por todo esto... Me encanta. Te amo.

—Te amo mucho Stiles. —Susurró Derek antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Solo tuvieron unos minutos antes de que brazos pequeños los abrazaran por todos lados.


End file.
